


May We Meet Again

by ester_potter



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant (kind of? È complicato), Drug Use, Emotional Sex, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind AU, Explicit Language, F/M, First Love, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Porn with Feelings, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Hatred, Sexual Content, Smut, Unrequited Love, freddie naomi and emily are only there for like 3 seconds, plus other characters i made up, unrequited feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 53,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_potter/pseuds/ester_potter
Summary: Estratto dal capitolo 2:“Cari signori Anthony e Anthea Stonem,Elizabeth Stonem ha fatto cancellare James Cook e Freddie McClair dalla sua memoria. Si prega di non menzionare mai più i due in sua presenza.GrazieLacuna Inc.”-Allora? – continuò Cook imperterrito. – Vuoi spiegarmi? Che significa?Effy sbatté le palpebre e rilesse il foglietto mentalmente più volte.-Non lo so – disse infine, guardando Cook più confusa di prima.
Relationships: James Cook/Effy Stonem
Kudos: 3





	1. Premessa

**INSPIRED BY THIS****: **[**http://sk-i-ns-uk.tumblr.com/post/181415507787**](http://sk-i-ns-uk.tumblr.com/post/181415507787)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sciauuu belli/e <s>Faccio schifo con i saluti, vi prego siate clementi</s>  
Inizio subito col dire che questa è la mia prima fic dopo ben 5 anni di assenza dal sito. O meglio, l’ultima l’ho pubblicata quest’anno, ma era solo la revisione di una vecchia storia che avevo già scritto nel lontano 2014, quindi capite subito il mio livello di inesperienza.  
Alcune mie amiche mi hanno chiesto come mai, fra tutte le ship che ho, – e sono molte – dopo aver ritrovato la passione per la scrittura io abbia scelto proprio la Ceffy, soprattutto considerando che il fandom non è totalmente morto ma _quasi_. La ragione la scrivo qui: Skins è stata la prima serie TV a cui io mi sia _davvero _appassionata, quella che mi ha diciamo introdotto al mondo dei rewatch e delle maratone, e Cook e Effy sono sempre stati i miei personaggi preferiti.  
E poi vabbe’, in caso non si fosse capito, li ho sempre shippati in maniera ossessiva, e a quanto pare lo farò sempre, _I regret nothing_. Insomma, non potevo non scrivere qualcosa su di loro.  
Cooomunque: la complessità di questa fic ha reso necessaria questa premessa, perché mi rendo conto che risulterà difficile capire alcune cose, specie per chi non ha visto il film su cui basa la AU. Il film in questione è Se Mi Lasci Ti Cancello e no, non è commedia romantica demenziale come potrebbe sembrare dal titolo (vi basti sapere che il titolo originale è _Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind _ *-*). Non è necessario guardare il film prima di leggere la fic, ma vi consiglio di recuperarlo comunque perché è semplicemente una perla.  
Ora vado al sodo, <s>prima di cominciare a delirare sul film e su quanto mi sia rimasto impresso.</s>  
Prima cosa da sapere: **attenti alle date! **Ci saranno parecchi sbalzi temporali, sia nel futuro che nel passato, e la fic copre un arco temporale di dieci anni, fra una cosa e l’altra, perciò guardare le date vi aiuterà a raccapezzarci qualcosa. Vi dico subito che gli unici capitoli con sbalzi temporali che seguono un ordine cronologico lineare sono il primo e il secondo.  
Secondo: **le note**. Ho messo infatti dei numerini accanto a delle parole dove ci sarà bisogno spiegazioni, che saranno a loro volta alla fine di ogni capitolo... So che è una rottura andare su e giù ma non avevo altro modo, chiedo venia :(  
Last but not least: come avrete letto sopra nei **tag**, a un tratto ho scritto “canon compliant (kind of? È complicato)”; questo perché fondamentalmente tutta la fic è sulla linea di quello che succede in Skins e in Skins Fire/Rise, tranne la parte finale – o anche iniziale, dipende dai punti di vista (poi capirete cosa voglio dire, fidatevi, non sono pazza).  
E con questo chiudo. Spero vi piaccia.  
_That’s all folks_ <3  
  
  
PS. Il titolo della fanfiction è una frase di The 100. Chi deve intendere, intenda *-*  



	2. Who Are You, Really?

“No warning sign, no alibi  
We faded faster than the speed of light  
Took our chance  
Crashed and burned  
No, we'll never ever learn  
I fell apart  
But got back up again”  
  


\- Alibi, the 30 Seconds to Mars

  
  
  
  
  
  
Martedì 14 febbraio 2017  
  
  
_Cook camminava da solo in mezzo a una distesa di neve senza fine._  
_Più avanti, verso l’orizzonte, il bianco della neve e il grigio chiaro del cielo si confondevano, tanto che Cook non capiva dove iniziasse l’uno e finisse l’altro._  
_Non sapeva da quanto tempo stesse camminando, non lo sapeva mai, perché è impossibile ricordarsi il momento esatto in cui inizia un sogno. Si accorse di tenere un fucile a canne mozze tra le mani e, anziché spaventarsi nel vederlo, lo strinse ancora più saldamente._  
_Non successe niente per molto tempo – o forse per poco, ma questo Cook non poteva dirlo -, finché non notò una figura indistinta a qualche metro da lui. Man mano che Cook si avvicinava la figura di ingrandiva, ma lui sapeva già chi era. Lo sapeva a memoria quel sogno, ormai._  
_Charlie._  
_Era esattamente come l’aveva vista l’ultima volta: ombretto nero, capelli lunghi arruffati e occhi stralunati dal terrore e dallo shock._  
_-Scappa – gli disse lei, tremante._  
_Dietro di lei giaceva svenuto un Louie ferito, dal volto bianco quasi come la neve sotto di lui, e a fianco il cadavere di Emma. Quella era la parte che più lo faceva rabbrividire._  
_-Scappa, Cook - ripeté Charlie._  
_E poi di nuovo quel senso di trappola che lo schiacciava da tutte le parti._  
_Era sempre riuscito a farla franca e ad evitare ogni responsabilità, fin da quando era il bambino ribelle odiato da tutto il vicinato a quando in seguito diventò l’adolescente sbandato che intimidiva l’intera scuola. Era famoso per trovare sempre una via d’uscita, in un modo o nell’altro, e anche quando ne vedeva se le creava da solo, anche – e soprattutto – a discapito di altri._  
_Quel sogno però lo paralizzava completamente; era incapace di reagire, nonostante avesse vissuto quel momento più volte, nelle notti più solitarie e angoscianti._  
_“Scappare dove? Verso cosa? Verso chi?”_  
_A un tratto sentì una mano stringergli la caviglia e, nonostante il cervello gli urlasse di non farlo, già consapevole di ciò che avrebbe visto, si ritrovò a guardare giù: c’era Freddie, coperto di sangue da capo a piedi, che strisciava a terra e si aggrappava a Cook come se ne dipendesse la vita._  
_-Cook, aiutami – urlava, in preda alla disperazione. – Aiutami, ti prego…_  
_Puntualissimo, a pochi metri da loro, John Foster si avvicinava con passo deciso, impugnando una mazza, con uno sguardo da pazzo che Cook – ne era sicuro – non avrebbe mai dimenticato._  
_Cook sentì un moto di panico percuoterlo violentemente, subito seguito da una rabbia disumana e implacabile; caricò il fucile e lo puntò contro Foster. Lo avrebbe fatto fuori. Stavolta ce l’avrebbe fatta, e lo avrebbe fatto in tempo._  
_“Non ti permetterò di fargli del male”_  
_Quando Foster arrivò a dieci passi da loro, Cook sparò. Il proiettile attraversò Foster da parte a parte, ma lui non fece una piega. Continuò a camminare imperterrito, impugnando la mazza._  
_“Sei mio, stronzo. Sei mio. Muori, cazzo, muori”_  
_Cook sparò ancora, e ancora, e Foster continuava a camminare._  
_“Ti prego, muori, cazzo, muori…”_  
_Freddie urlava con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, sovrastando il rumore dei proiettili. – Sta arrivando! Vattene, Cook1!_  
_Foster abbassò la mazza sulla testa di Freddie, e il sangue schizzò Cook dritto in faccia._  
  
  
Cook si svegliò di soprassalto, madido di sudore, con il cuore che martellava furiosamente nel petto e la voce di Freddie che gli risuonava nelle orecchie, come se il suo migliore amico fosse nella stanza con lui, in quel monolocale anonimo e spoglio in cui Cook si era stabilito da ormai tre anni.  
Guardò la sveglia sul comodino.  
“Le 4 e mezzo” pensò. “Merda”  
Serrò gli occhi e respirò a fondo, finché non sentì il battito regolarizzarsi. Erano anni che quell’incubo veniva a trovarlo, a notti alterne, e nonostante ciò non riusciva ancora ad abituarcisi.  
Sapeva che cercare di riaddormentarsi era inutile, perciò si tirò a sedere sul letto e allungò una mano verso il comodino per prendere il pacchetto di sigarette.  
Mentre fumava si chiese cosa avrebbe potuto fare fino alle 7 del mattino. Era martedì, e quel giorno toccava a lui aprire l’officina, per cui contemplò l’idea di recarvisi subito e portarsi avanti col lavoro. Ci mise pochi secondi a cambiare idea.  
Nel complesso, sapeva di non potersi lamentare: aveva trovato un lavoro stabile, grazie al quale riceveva uno stipendio fisso – appena vagamente dignitoso, ma pur sempre fisso – e soprattutto _legale,_ al contrario di quello a cui era stato abituato in precedenza. Si trovava perfino bene con i suoi colleghi, i quali, pur conoscendolo solo superficialmente, sapevano come prenderlo e avevano fiducia in lui. Dopo tre anni poteva dire di essersi integrato, o almeno così credeva, benché Cook scappasse da tutta la vita e “integrato” non era qualcosa che aveva mai pensato di essere.  
Erano quattro gli uomini con cui Cook si ritrovava a dividere i turni, ed erano la cosa più simile a degli amici che avesse.  
L’unico ragazzo più giovane di Cook era Peter, un ventenne dinamico e intraprendente che era arrivato da pochi mesi, ma che da solo aveva già imparato più di quanto gli avessero insegnato gli altri. Stava risparmiando per comprare un anello alla sua fidanzata storica.  
Poi c’era Bobby, un uomo sulla quarantina, sposato e con due figlie piccole, le quali passavano a trovarlo ogni pomeriggio dopo la scuola, per portargli un sandwich. Cook restava sempre colpito da come Bobby riuscisse a mantenere lo stesso livello di entusiasmo nel vederle arrivare ogni giorno alla stessa ora.  
Jackson, un ragazzo di 32 anni di Edimburgo, il cui accento scozzese spiccava al punto che spesso i suoi colleghi faticavano a comprenderlo. In lui spiccava un’innata capacità di vedere sempre il lato positivo, e aveva una battuta pronta per ogni occasione, senza però essere mai esasperante. Era quello di cui sentivano di più la mancanza, quando non era al lavoro.  
Infine c’era Kang, un cinese poco più grande di Bobby, con due divorzi e sei figli alle spalle. Era uno di quegli uomini grandi e grossi dallo sguardo truce, ai quali basta una parola sbagliata per scaldarsi, ma che nascondeva un cuore d’oro e una generosità senza limiti. Era spesso vittima degli scherzi di Jackson e Peter, i quali si divertivano nel vederlo perdere le staffe.  
Aveva appena spento la sigaretta sul portacenere stracolmo, quando gli venne voglia di guidare.  
“Brighton” pensò, d’istinto. “Ho bisogno di un viaggio lungo”  
Guardò di nuovo la sveglia. Le 4:35. Era un’ora e mezza di viaggio, due al massimo, se avesse trovato traffico. Una parte di lui lo tratteneva. Che ci andava a fare, a Brighton? Non conosceva nessuno là. C’era andato una sola volta, l’anno prima, per un corso di aggiornamento.  
Tuttavia, guidare gli aveva sempre dato un senso di libertà; era l’unica cosa in grado di farlo sentire meglio quando era turbato… O meglio, l’unica cosa _sana._ Ormai non toccava più droghe pesanti da quattro anni, concedendosi giusto una canna e una sbronza quelle poche volte l’anno in cui usciva con i suoi colleghi. L’unico vizio a cui proprio non riusciva a rinunciare erano le sigarette, ma non gli pesava. Si era arreso alla prospettiva di morire con i polmoni ridotti a due buchi neri.  
Si alzò dal letto.  
  
  
Arrivato a Brighton, Cook posteggiò l'auto nel mastodontico parcheggio sul retro della stazione ferroviaria, e prima di scendere chiamò Bobby.  
-Ehi, Bob, sono Cook. Mi spiace disturbarti a quest’ora ma… Non mi sento molto bene. Intossicazione alimentare, credo. È tutta la notte che corro dal letto al bagno, sto di merda. Non credo di riuscire a venire al lavoro, oggi. Grazie, sei un amico. Sicuro, ora vado a stendermi.  
Represse i sensi di colpa in fretta, com’era solito fare, e si incamminò verso la spiaggia. Passando davanti alla porta principale della stazione vide una ragazza mollare di botto la valigia per correre tra le braccia di un uomo che la aspettava fuori, con tanto di mazzo di fiori e cioccolatini in mano. La scena ricordò a Cook che quello che per lui era un giorno come un altro, per gli altri era San Valentino, e trattenne a stento una smorfia.  
“È ridicolo che ci sia ancora gente che crede a questa festa del cazzo. È solo una stronzata commerciale inventata dai fabbricanti di cartoline di auguri, per far sentire di merda le persone”  
Quando ebbe raggiunto il mare aveva già iniziato a nevicare fitto, e la spiaggia era totalmente deserta. Cook si incamminò nonostante il vento gelido che si infrangeva sul suo viso e gli scompigliava i capelli, tenendo alzato il colletto della giacca. “Che schifo di freddo su questa spiaggia” pensò, maledicendosi per non essere rimasto a letto. “Brighton a febbraio. Geniale, Cook”  
Quando la neve smise di cadere, Cook si sedette su uno steccato di legno che separava la spiaggia dalla strada e fissò l’ipnotica distesa di sabbia mista a neve che aveva davanti e gli ricordò l'incubo. Il malessere portato da quest'ultimo era passato, ma la sensazione di essere ridotto in pezzi no: quella gli restava sempre dentro, giorno e notte, attaccata alle sue ossa e mischiata al sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene.  
“Non ricordo qual è stata l’ultima volta che mi sono sentito completo” si ritrovò a pensare, come ormai gli accadeva almeno una volta al giorno.  
La cosa più frustrante era che non si sentiva a pezzi solo dal punto di vista emotivo: aveva la sensazione che perfino nella sua mente i pezzi non combaciassero. Era qualcosa di più profondo e complicato della solitudine – quella Cook la sapeva gestire bene. Spesso ripensava alla sua adolescenza e aveva l’impressione che qualcosa non tornasse. Non riusciva a spiegarsi molte delle scelte che aveva compiuto in quegli anni, né certi cambiamenti del suo carattere che, col senno di poi, gli sembravano fin troppo repentini. In ogni suo ricordo regnava il caos.  
Una volta terminato il flusso dei pensieri, riprese a camminare. L’unica persona in cui si imbatté, nel raggio di chilometri, fu una ragazza avvolta in un cappotto nero, con i capelli lunghi e mossi, spostati in ogni direzione dal vento. Si passarono accanto senza dirsi una parola, dopodiché ognuno proseguì per la sua strada.  
Inaspettatamente, Cook si ritrovò a pensare a Emma e a come sarebbe stato se fosse stata con lui.  
“Avrebbe odiato questa giornata. Avrebbe odiato lo svegliarsi all’alba per andare al mare in pieno inverno, e mi avrebbe dato corda nello sfottere quelle ridicole coppiette. Ma, se mai le avessi regalato dei fiori, lo avrebbe adorato. Avrebbe finto di essere scocciata, con una delle sue battute taglienti, ma io avrei saputo che non era vero. E si sarebbe stretta a me a guardare il mare, una volta passata l’incazzatura”  
A un tratto fu tutto _troppo_, e Cook tornò indietro, verso la stazione.  
  
  
Una volta raggiunta la macchina, Cook si appoggiò allo sportello e si accese una sigaretta. Aveva appena fatto il primo tiro quando notò la ragazza che aveva visto in spiaggia uscire dalla stazione, intenta a parlare al telefono con un tono e un’espressione tutt’altro che felici.  
-No che non lo sapevo, Steph, altrimenti avrei evitato di venire fin qui – sbottò. – Ma dai, chi se lo immaginava che oggi c’era sciopero? Non lo so, volevo solo camminare da qualche parte che non fosse Londra.  
“Allora non sono l’unico idiota che è venuto fin qui all’alba solo per camminare in spiaggia” pensò divertito Cook, guardando ovunque meno che in direzione della ragazza, mentre picchiettava col dito la parte superiore della sigaretta.  
All’improvviso si sentì strano: le mani gli prudevano e un’ondata di adrenalina lo percorse da capo a piedi. La voce di lei lo attirava istintivamente, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché.  
-Ho appena chiesto, hanno cancellato tutti i treni – continuò la ragazza, camminando in su e in giù nervosamente. – Sì, stessa cosa per gli autobus.  
Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio si lasciò sfuggire una risata sarcastica. – Il primo treno per Londra è alle 21, puoi stare sicura che Sally avrà tutto il tempo per accorgersi della mia assenza – Fece una pausa e sospirò. – Allora, puoi venirmi a prendere o no? Merda, giusto, la macchina è dal meccanico…  
Cook gettò la sigaretta a terra, la spense con il piede ed entrò in macchina.  
-Ma no, lascia stare, ora chiamo Sally e la avviso. Grazie comunque. Non so, andrò un po' in giro. Tanto ho un'intera giornata da perdere, ci puoi credere? Ok, a dopo – La ragazza spense il telefono, si passò una mano sul viso sospirando, poi fece per incamminarsi.  
Cook aveva una mano sulla chiave della macchina, pronto a mettere in moto, ma non lo fece. Prima ancora di rendersi conto di quello che stesse facendo, abbassò il finestrino e si sporse fuori con la testa.  
-Ehi! – chiamò verso la ragazza, che si girò a guardarlo. – Io sto andando a Londra. Ti serve un passaggio?  
  
  
Passarono i primi cinque minuti di viaggio senza proferire parola. Cook teneva gli occhi fissi sulla strada, mentre la ragazza alternava lo sguardo fra lui e il finestrino.  
-Grazie ancora, mi hai salvato la vita – gli spiegò. – Devo correre al lavoro prima di pranzo.  
-Figurati. Comunque dovevo tornare anch'io.  
Solitamente non avvertiva mai il bisogno di fare conversazione con gente sconosciuta per sentirsi suo agio o per educazione, ma da quando la ragazza della spiaggia gli si era seduta accanto in macchina c’era qualcosa di strano nell’aria, come un déjà vu persistente.  
A un tratto non ce la fece più. – Per caso ci siamo già incontrati?  
Si voltarono a guardarsi negli occhi per un paio di secondi.  
-Non credo – rispose lei, sorridendo.  
Quel sorriso catturò l’attenzione di Cook: era un sorriso fin troppo familiare. Sembrava quasi dire: “Non mi conosci, e non mi conoscerai mai”  
Spinto da ciò, Cook raccolse il coraggio e, sperando di non ricevere un meritato “fatti i cazzi tuoi” in risposta, le fece la domanda che gli frullava per la testa da quando l’aveva vista camminare sulla spiaggia. – Come ti chiami?  
Lei lo guardò incerta, ma non arrabbiata. – Effy.  
“Effy. Effy. Effy. _Effy_”  
Ripeté quel nome a mente più volte, cercando di trarne un significato nascosto che era certo ci fosse.  
-E tu?  
Cook si riscosse e staccò una mano dal volante per tenderla verso di lei. – Cook.  
Effy gli strinse la mano ma al contempo allontanò la testa, come ad inquadrarlo meglio, e corrugò la fronte. – Non sei di Londra, vero? Non hai l'accento.  
In qualunque altra occasione, Cook avrebbe risposto di sì, ma, di nuovo, non si sentiva più padrone di sé stesso.  
-Bristol.  
-Ecco dove ti ho già visto – commentò lei con lo stesso sorriso di prima, senza scomporsi. – Anch’io.  
A quella notizia, Cook si sentì sollevato. – Anche tu mi sembravi familiare, in effetti.  
-Sei scappato da quella città di merda appena hai potuto come fanno tutti, eh?  
Cook rispose con un’alzata di spalle. Rispondere andava bene, ma _aprirsi _era un’altra cosa, perciò rispose con un’altra domanda: - Dove andavi al liceo?  
-Al Roundview College.  
Per poco Cook non scoppiò a ridere. – Non ci credo. Anch’io andavo là.  
-Non ci credo – Effy fece un ghigno scettico. – Parliamo della stessa scuola?  
-Beh, dipende, - disse lui, sarcastico, - se per Roundview College intendi ricettacolo di cause perse, studenti problematici e sessuomani e insegnanti psicopatici allora sì, è proprio quello.  
Effy scoppiò in una risata fragorosa. Cook si prese giusto un paio di secondi per osservarla nei minimi dettagli, prima di posare nuovamente lo sguardo sulla strada.  
Una volta che si fu ripresa, Effy tornò a guardarlo senza smettere di sorridere: - E un nome non ce l’hai? Solo Cook?  
“Sì” avrebbe voluto dire lui. “Solo Cook. È tutto quello che sono e tutto quello che potrò mai essere. E non devi sapere altro”  
Invece non lo disse, e ci pensò su. Del resto, il nome non gli aveva mai dato problemi da quando era scappato da Bristol. All’epoca era già maggiorenne, sua madre si era ben guardata dal denunciarne la scomparsa e perfino la legge sembrava aver dimenticato il suo nome, che ora giaceva probabilmente in cima a uno dei tanti fascicoli sepolti negli archivi della centrale di polizia. Sapeva che a nessuno importava di lui e, se la cosa lo aveva ferito in maniera indicibile all’inizio, ne era stato invece incredibilmente grato dopo, una volta resosi conto che ciò gli avrebbe risparmiato la fatica di cercarsi un nome nuovo.  
-James – rispose alla fine. – Piacere di conoscerti.  
-Elizabeth Stonem.  
-… Non era Effy?  
-Quand’ero piccola i miei compagni non riuscivano a dire il mio nome perché era troppo lungo. È diventato Effy e così è rimasto.  
Cook annuì, e non aggiunse altro.  
Effy adocchiò il pacchetto di sigarette nella tasca della giacca di Cook. – Me ne dai una?  
Cook le porse il pacchetto e la osservò con la coda dell’occhio mentre accendeva la sigaretta.  
Effy aprì di poco il finestrino. – E come mai oggi eri a Brighton?  
-Non c’è un motivo, in realtà, - rispose lui alzando le spalle, - mi sono solo svegliato… di merda. Avevo bisogno di guidare. E tu?  
-Neanche io avevo un motivo in particolare – Effy soffiò il fumo fuori dal finestrino e si voltò a sorridergli. – Sarà l’atmosfera.  
Cook si voltò e le sorrise di rimando.  
-Sì, sarà quella.  
  
  
-Puoi fermarti, abito lì.  
-Ok.  
-Grazie ancora, davvero. Il mio capo non è molto indulgente.  
-È stato un piacere.  
-Allora… Ci si vede in giro.  
-Sì, ci si vede in giro.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 20 febbraio 2017  
  
  
Subito dopo la pausa pranzo, Cook si recò a prendere il solito caffè con Jackson e Bobby, chiacchierando durante il tragitto.  
-Ti sei perso Inghilterra-Francia!? – esclamò Jackson per l’ennesima volta.  
-È un po’ difficile seguire la TV quando devi aiutare le tue figlie a fare i compiti e hai tua moglie e tua suocera che litigano in cucina in sottofondo – ribatté Bobby. – Ho spento tutto e me ne sono andato a letto, ero incazzato nero.  
-Sei proprio vecchio – ridacchiò Jackson, porgendogli un braccio. – Prego, signore, si appoggi a me!  
-Jackson, ti avverto – lo ammonì Bobby, serio.  
-Lascialo stare, Jackson – si intromise Cook, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere un ghigno. – Altrimenti il vecchietto ti prende a botte col suo bastone.  
Jackson scoppiò a ridere. Per tutta risposta, Bobby cedette ad un violento scappellotto dietro la nuca dello scozzese, per poi allentare un calcio al sedere di Cook. Nel frattempo erano arrivati a destinazione.  
-Che diavolo… - fece per chiedere Jackson.  
Il caffè era chiuso e le tende dietro le vetrine erano tirate.  
-C’è un cartello – osservò Bobby, avvicinandosi alla porta. – Chiuso per cambio di gestione?  
-Merda, mi piaceva quel caffè – commentò Cook.  
-A me piace il caffè in generale e non connetto se non ne prendo almeno due al giorno - tagliò corto Jackson, guardandosi intorno alquanto allarmato, - quindi cerchiamo un altro bar. Ora.  
-Dovrebbe essercene uno più avanti – Bobby si incamminò e fece cenno agli altri di seguirlo.  
Dopo circa dieci minuti di camminata si infilarono concitati nel primo caffè in cui si imbatterono e si sedettero al primo tavolo libero.  
-Cazzo, - imprecò Bobby a mezza voce, - c’abbiamo messo un sacco di tempo. Kang sarà insopportabile quando torneremo.  
-Non farmaci pensare… - replicò Jackson, roteando gli occhi.  
-Buongiorno. Cosa posso portarvi?  
A quella voce, Cook girò di scatto la testa verso destra e si ritrovò davanti Effy.  
-Tre caffè, grazie – rispose prontamente Bobby.  
Effy annuì, passando rapidamente lo sguardo fra tutti e tre, finché non si soffermò su Cook.  
-Ehi – esclamò, colta alla sprovvista.  
-Ehi – rispose lui istintivamente con un cenno della testa.  
Fecero entrambi per dire qualcosa, poi si bloccarono. Cook riabbassò lo sguardo.  
-Arrivano subito – disse lei, facendo dietro front ancora prima di finire la frase.  
Quando Cook rialzò gli occhi incontrò lo sguardo interrogativo degli altri due.  
-La conosci? – chiese Jackson.  
-Ovvio che sì, - ribatté Bobby con il tono di chi la sa lunga, - e ti dico un’altra cosa: è la sua ex.  
–Ti sbagli - ribatté Cook con decisione. - Neanche la conosco.  
-Dai, non essere timido! Non ci dici mai niente delle tue cose personali.  
-Chissà mai perché, Jackson? Forse perché sono cose "personali"?  
Dopo un minuto in cui Jackson e Bobby cercarono invano di tirargli fuori qualcosa, Effy fece ritorno con i caffè. Li appoggiò sul tavolo evitando con cura gli sguardi di tutti.  
-Grazie – fecero Jackson e Bobby in coro.  
-Grazie – mormorò Cook, guardandola fugace.  
Lei si allontanò con un sorriso. Lo stesso maledetto sorriso che non lo aveva lasciato in pace un attimo per tutta la settimana passata.  
Cook si accorse dello sguardo indagatore di Bobby e scosse la testa. – Non ci provare – disse solo.  
-È carina.  
-Io lo sfizio me lo toglierei, con una così – aggiunse Jackson, sorseggiando il caffè.  
-Oh, andate a fanculo.  
Dopo il caffè, Bobby e Jackson uscirono fuori ad aspettare Cook, il quale si diresse alla cassa. Pagò, si voltò verso la porta e fece per uscire; nel farlo si imbatté ancora in Effy, di ritorno da un tavolo, che gli passò accanto e gli mise qualcosa in mano. Cook aprì il palmo e ci trovò una sigaretta.  
Si voltò di scatto ed Effy lo stava già guardando, senza smettere di camminare. – Ora siamo pari – gli disse con un occhiolino.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 27 febbraio 2017  
  
  
-Caffè?  
-Io no, oggi passo.  
-Io neanche.  
-Jackson? Peter?  
-No, grazie.  
-Devo rimettermi al lavoro.  
-Ok. Io vado.  
-Dove corre il nostro Jimmy?  
-Dalla sua ragazza.  
-Che cosa!?  
-Non è la sua ragazza, ma ci scommetto tutto che lo sarà a breve.  
-Sì, se non la spaventa prima! È la terza volta in una settimana che torna in quel caffè e non si scambiano neanche una parola, se non un 'ciao'.  
-Davvero?  
-Non so, si guardano sempre e sorridono, ma finisce lì. Lui ha detto di non conoscerla ma a sembra strano.  
-Io sono d'accordo.  
-Beh, dovremmo dargli delle lezioni su come approcciarsi alle ragazze. Gli servirebbero.  
  
  
Cook soffiò sul caffè e fece un sorso, appoggiato al bancone, concedendosi ogni tanto uno sguardo ad Effy che, d’altro canto, andava da una parte all’altra della sala fingendo di non accorgersi di lui, anche se Cook l’aveva beccata a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio più volte, da quando era entrato.  
Dopodiché si diresse dietro al bancone, davanti a lui, e iniziò a sciacquare delle tazze. – A quando la prossima passeggiata a Brighton?  
A Cook scappò un sorriso. Era come se la sua voce gli fosse mancata.  
“Il che è patetico” si disse mentalmente. “_Io_ sono patetico”  
-Non lo so ancora – rispose. - Te lo farò sapere, così magari vieni con me ed eviti di prendere un altro treno in un giorno di sciopero.  
-Ma come, non ci parliamo da quel giorno e tu mi prendi in giro? – fece lei sarcastica, girandosi a guardarlo da sopra la spalla.  
Lui sorrise, le fece l’occhiolino e finì di bere. Lasciò i soldi sul tavolo. – Tieni il resto.  
Appena fatti due passi fuori dal bar, Cook si bloccò. Tastò le tasche della giacca e tirò fuori un pacchetto di sigarette vuoto. Adocchiò un tabacchino davanti a lui, dall’altra parte della strada, ma all’improvviso non aveva tanta voglia di ricomprarle, e fece dietro front tornando al bar. Effy era ancora dietro il bancone.  
-Effy? – la chiamò lui, da sotto l’arco della porta. – Hai una sigaretta per me?  
-Aspetta – Effy sparì dietro la porta della cucina e tornò con una sigaretta.  
-Grazie – Cook la afferrò e notò una scritta sulla parte bianca. Un numero di telefono.  
-Altrimenti come fai a farmi sapere di Brighton? – gli spiegò Effy con un'alzata di spalle. Gli sorrise e tornò in cucina.  
Cook restò impalato nel mezzo del caffè, con in mano la sigaretta, senza sapere bene cosa fare, finché non la ficcò in tasca in fretta e furia, come se stesse nascondendo qualcosa di segreto, e si incamminò di nuovo fuori.  
Non fumò per tutta la giornata.  
  
  
  
Martedì 7 marzo 2017  
  
  
Effy sollevò gli occhi dal tavolo che stava pulendo e guardò fuori dalla vetrina, verso la strada.  
-Anche oggi niente? – domandò Steph, sua coinquilina e collega. – Il tipo delle sigarette non si è fatto vedere?  
-Non so di chi stai parlando – rispose Effy sforzandosi di sembrare impassibile .  
-Ma dai – ridacchiò Steph. – Guarda che ce ne siamo accorte tutte. Quello viene qui per te.  
-A quanto pare no, visto che non si fa più vedere da due settimane.  
-Wow, hai addirittura contato i giorni! Fortuna che non sai di chi sto parlando, eh?  
Effy si girò a guardarla senza proferire parola, e Steph ringraziò il cielo che gli sguardi non potessero incenerire.  
  
  
Cook era seduto sul letto da mezz’ora, a rigirarsi la sigaretta fra le mani.  
“Gesù Cristo, Cook, non sei una ragazzina alla prima cotta. Hai 25 anni, e che cazzo”  
Si biasimava già abbastanza per non averla chiamata prima, e il pensiero di aver ceduto alla paura ed averla evitata per settimane era semplicemente insopportabile. Odiava sé stesso per essersi andato a nascondere come un ratto al minimo accenno di interesse di Effy per lui, ma poteva ancora rimediare. Afferrò deciso il cellulare, digitò il numero in fretta e fece partire la chiamata subito, prima che il coraggio venisse meno.  
Squillò a lungo, al punto che Cook cominciò ad incupirsi. “È incazzata. Di sicuro. Non mi sono più fatto vedere e non l’ho chiamata.”  
Poi scosse la testa. “Ma va’, non se ne sarà neanche accorta. Magari è già con qualcun altro. Una come lei non passa inosservata… Chi voglio prendere in giro? È _ovvio_ che ha già qualcun altro”  
La sentì rispondere quando stava per chiudere la chiamata.  
-Pronto?  
Cook deglutì. – Effy?  
Lei attese un po', prima di rispondere in tono freddo e distaccato: - Chi non muore si rivede.  
“Lo sapevo. È incazzata. E io sono un coglione.” Subito dopo arrivò il sollievo. “Si ricorda di me”  
-Senti, mi spiace se non mi sono più fatto vedere, io…  
“Sono andato nel panico. Ho avuto paura. Non so neanche perché ti sto chiamando ora. Dovrei starti lontano”  
-… ero impegnato.  
-Guarda che non devi giustificarti – ribatté lei con un tono che lasciava intendere l’esatto opposto. – Non sono stata tutto il tempo a deprimermi perché non ti vedevo, per tua informazione.  
Cook incassò il colpo. – Lo so. Cioè, immagino. Senti, io… - indugiò, cercando qualcosa da dire.  
Effy ruppe il silenzio. – Potevi almeno passare a ridarmi la sigaretta che mi devi. Io mi sono sdebitata, quando è toccato a me.  
-Giusto… - mormorò lui.  
Poi prese fiato. “Il peggio che può succedere è che dica di no”  
-E se invece della sigaretta ti offrissi una birra? – Appena le parole gli furono uscite di bocca, Cook si sbatté una mano sulla fronte e chiuse gli occhi, desiderando di morire.  
-Ce l’hai fatta a chiedermelo – la sentì rispondere lui, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 10 marzo 2017  
  
  
-E quindi te ne sei andata subito dopo il diploma? – le chiese Cook, sorseggiando la sua birra.  
Erano appoggiati al muro di un locale a bere e guardare la gente ballare; la musica era talmente alta che per capirsi dovevano letteralmente urlarsi nelle orecchie. Niente a cui non fossero abituati, considerando i luoghi a cui erano abituati fin da adolescenti.  
-Mm-mm – Effy annuì - Non ho avuto la stessa fortuna che ha avuto mio fratello, però. Era lui quello intelligente, fra noi due. È sempre stato un genio, quello - Abbassa lo sguardo con un sorriso di nostalgia e tenerezza, cercando invano di non farsi vedere da Cook.  
-Dov’è ora?  
-In giro per l’Europa. Viaggia spesso per lavoro: ha studiato a Cardiff ed è diventato consulente aziendale, cosa che non avrei _mai _pensato diventasse.  
-Ah, no? E perché?  
-Per niente. Lo vedevo molto di più in campo artistico… Tipo ballerino, o attore, o qualcosa del genere. Comunque, ci sentiamo spesso. – Fece un sorso di birra. – E tu?  
-Io cosa?  
-Quand’è che te ne sei andato?  
-Oh, io non l’ho finito, il liceo. Non faceva per me.  
-E hai sempre lavorato in officina?  
-No, prima ho fatto quello che capitava. Barista, fattorino, un po’ di tutto.  
-E sei partito da solo?  
-Sì. Volevo… staccare completamente, diciamo.  
Effy lo guardò negli occhi e, per un orribile e interminabile momento, a Cook sembrò che riuscisse a leggergli dentro. – Non hai tenuto i contatti con nessuno, vero?  
Gli mancò il fiato, ma non riusciva a mentire. Non _voleva _mentire. – No.  
Effy abbassò lo sguardo. – Nemmeno io. A parte mio madre e mio fratello. E mio padre, ma lui si fa sentire sì e no un paio di volte l’anno. - Il tono si fa improvvisamente risentito, ma lo scaccia in fretta e solleva la bottiglia davanti a Cook. – L’importante è essercene andati da quello schifo.  
-Amen – Fecero scontrare le bottiglie come a brindare a quell’uscita, dopodiché finirono di bere.  
Cook si staccò dal muro e fece per andare verso il bancone. – Un’altra, principessa?  
Lei lo guardò sconcertata. - Come mi hai chiamata?  
-… Principessa? – La guardò senza capire, per poi rendersi conto di ciò che aveva detto e stupirsi di sé stesso. – Scherzavo, ovviamente – Si chiese da dove diavolo gli fosse uscito fuori. Non aveva mai chiamato nessuno così, non era suo solito affibbiare nomignoli. Con Emma non l’aveva mai fatto.  
Effy sbatté le palpebre e lo fissò ancora per un paio di secondi, poi si riscosse. – Niente, mi era sembrato… Non importa.  
Non gli disse della sensazione di familiarità che l’aveva investita a quell’appellativo.  
Cook stava per chiederle cos’avesse, quando Effy gli prese le bottiglie dalle mani e le appoggiò sul tavolo dietro di loro. Poi lo prese per mano e lo portò al centro della pista, muovendosi a ritmo. Cook non ballava da anni, ma scoprì con sorpresa di non aver dimenticato come si faceva.  
  
  
Cook parcheggiò davanti al condominio dove abitava Effy.  
-Grazie del passaggio.  
-Figurati.  
Effy mise una mano sulla maniglia dello sportello ma non scese. Si girò verso di lui e passò lo sguardo dagli occhi di Cook alla sua bocca e viceversa. Cook lo notò, ma non fece in tempo a prevedere che la mano di Effy gli afferrasse il mento tra il pollice e l’indice, delicata ma decisa, e che lo baciasse con trasporto, seppur brevemente.  
Quando si staccò, lui aveva ancora gli occhi chiusi.  
-Ci vediamo – disse lei, facendo uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi e scendendo dall’auto.  
Riaprì gli occhi in tempo per vederla entrare in casa. Appena la porta si fu richiusa, poggiò il capo sul poggiatesta e cacciò un sospiro.  
Era stato strano, era stato _familiare_. Arrivò addirittura a pensare che Effy facesse parte delle tante ragazze con cui aveva una avuto “una botta e via” al liceo. Ci pensò su un paio di secondi, ma scacciò il pensiero subito.  
“Nah” si disse, scettico. “Una come Effy Stonem me la ricorderei”  
Il resto della nottata lo passò in preda a un'euforia e una leggerezza che non aveva mai provato prima, e che lo tennero sveglio tutta la notte. Si erano appena separati e non vedeva già l'ora di vederla di nuovo. “E io che pensavo che la droga fosse la cosa che mi dava più dipendenza” pensò con un sorriso. “Che idiota che ero”  
  
  
  
Venerdì 7 aprile 2017  
  
  
-Grazie del passaggio.  
-Figurati.  
-E grazie di avermi fatto scoprire quel ristorante.  
-È sempre un piacere tornarci.  
-…  
-…  
-Ti va di salire?  
-Ok.  
  
  
Effy era seduta sulla sedia alla sua scrivania, a osservare Cook che fumava alla finestra, a qualche passo da lei. Si chiese quanto poteva essersi sentito solo nella sua vita, per aver deliberatamente deciso di andarsene da Bristol senza portarsi dietro nessuno.  
-Avevo un’amica con me, appena arrivata a Londra – disse, dopo qualche minuto di silenzio. – La conoscevo dal liceo. – Abbassò gli occhi, investita da un’ondata di nostalgia. – Poi è morta. Cancro3.  
-Merda – fece Cook, sinceramente dispiaciuto. – Mi dispiace.  
-A me dispiace di essermi persa un sacco di tempo con lei.  
-Perché?  
-Sono stata via per un po’. Per fortuna non è rimasta sola, è arrivata la sua ragazza a prendersi cura di lei. Ma io sono tornata troppo tardi.  
D’improvviso venne colta da un bisogno improvviso di _tirarlo fuori_. Trattenne il fiato in gola e alzò gli occhi su di lui, che la guardava interrogativo dall’altra parte della stanza.  
-Sono stata dentro.  
Cook capì al volo e spense la sigaretta sul portacenere appoggiato sul davanzale. Voleva dire qualcosa, lo voleva da morire, ma non sapeva cosa.  
-Merda – sbuffò Effy guardando a terra, desiderando di scomparire. - Cazzo.  
-No, aspetta, io… - Cook fece due passi verso di lei.  
-No, senti, ho sbagliato a dirtelo – lo interruppe Effy, alzandosi di botto dalla sedia. A un tratto era furiosa, ma con sé stessa, non con lui. – Non dovevo. È una… parentesi della mia vita che non voglio mai più riaprire, mi ero ripromessa di non farmelo scappare con nessuno.  
-Eff, io spacciavo.  
-Cosa? – Effy lo fissò.  
-Quando me ne sono andato da Bristol non avevo niente. Sono andato a casa di mia madre, ho preso dei contanti e ho guidato fino a Manchester. La macchina è stata la mia casa per due anni, facevo tutto lì. Dormivo lì, mangiavo lì, ci tenevo la roba. Non ho fatto nessuno dei lavori che ti ho detto l’altra volta. Spacciavo e basta. Di tutto, a chiunque. Poi me ne sono andato di nuovo e ho trovato lavoro qui a Londra.  
Le parole erano uscite come un fiume in piena, e per tutto il tempo erano rimasti in piedi, l’uno davanti all’altra, incapaci di muoversi.  
-Ho iniziato presto con la droga, - proseguì lui, - al liceo passavo più nottate alle feste e ai rave che a dormire. Mi calavo praticamente qualunque cosa.  
“Anch’io” voleva dirgli Effy, ma preferì non interromperlo.  
-Ma ora sono pulito. Davvero. Appena sono arrivato qui, tre anni fa, ho smesso con tutto. Ora, - continuò, più deciso, - se dopo questa non vuoi vedermi più lo accetto. Anzi, lo _capisco. _Dimmi di andarmene e io lo faccio seduta stante. Voglio solo che tu sappia che… puoi fidarti di me. Non so cosa tu abbia fatto per finire dentro, ma… anch’io meritavo di andarci, e sicuramente più di te. Ho fatto un sacco di cazzate, Eff. Un sacco.  
Si guardarono negli occhi e poi successe di nuovo: non era il cervello di Cook a mandare ordini al corpo. Era il corpo che si muoveva da solo.  
Avvolse Effy tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, mentre lei gli afferrò il viso tra le mani; le labbra si incontrarono a metà strada.  
Effy fece scendere le mani dalle guance di lui fino ai suoi vestiti e gli sfilò la maglietta, imitandolo subito dopo; nel frattempo Cook la fece indietreggiare fino a letto e lei si lasciò cadere all’indietro, trascinandolo con sé finché non fu interamente sdraiata e coperta dal corpo di lui.  
Cook si tolse concitatamente le scarpe mentre Effy si sfilò il reggiseno. Si incontrarono di nuovo in un bacio profondo e frenetico, mentre Effy sbottonava i pantaloni di Cook e lo aiutava e toglierseli. Cook la spinse giù con una mano sulla spalla e prese a succhiarle il collo, per poi scendere fino ai capezzoli e giù sull’ombelico.  
I gemiti che uscivano dalla bocca di Effy erano come ultraterreni, e Cook decise che da quel momento in poi si sarebbe impegnato a fare in modo di sentirli ogni volta che poteva. Le sbottonò i jeans e li fece scivolare giù dalle gambe di lei, assieme alle mutandine.  
Appena sentì le dita di Cook dentro di sé, Effy chiuse gli occhi istintivamente e desiderò che il tempo si fermasse.  
Quando si sentì vicina alla fine, però, lo fermò e lo spinse di lato, ribaltò le posizioni e si portò a cavalcioni su di lui. Lo aiutò a sfilarsi i pantaloni e prese il suo membro in mano, eretto e pulsante. Non pensò a quanto si sentisse strana, a quanto tutto questo fosse familiare, mentre si prese un po’ di tempo per stimolarlo e giocarci; Cook la lasciò fare, ansimando ad occhi chiusi, finché non gli porse un preservativo. Se lo infilò, Effy si risollevò sulle ginocchia e ridiscese guidando con la mano il membro di Cook verso la sua apertura, facendolo scivolare dentro, centimetro dopo centimetro, lentamente ma con decisione. Poi iniziarono a spingere insieme e, da quel momento, fu come se galleggiassero.  
  
  
-Una volta uscita non ho più visto né sentito Dominic – Effy stava finendo di raccontare, seduta con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera del letto. – Costituendomi sono riuscita ad evitargli la prigione, ma mi sento comunque in colpa per quello che gli ho fatto passare. Non se lo meritava. Mi sono fatta tre anni di prigione e uno di condizionale, ma ancora non sento di aver espiato.  
Cook, disteso su un fianco con la testa appoggiata al gomito, allungò una mano per accarezzarle il viso, ma non disse niente. Sentiva che non aveva finito di parlare.  
-Non sono sempre stata così – continuò infatti lei, guardandolo. – Quand’ero piccola io… Ho smesso di parlare, per un periodo. E di mangiare. Volevo morire, e man mano che gli anni passavano la cosa è peggiorata, finché un giorno non ho… provato davvero, a farla finita.  
Un brivido scosse Cook lungo tutta la schiena.  
Effy ridacchiò sommessamente. – Vorrei avere avuto una motivazione… “seria”. Tipo che qualcuno in famiglia abusava di me, o uno stupro, o… qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma la verità era più semplice: io mi sentivo sola. I miei genitori non consideravano minimamente me e Tony, e mio fratello era l’unico amico che avessi. Ma era più grande, aveva la sua ragazza e il suo gruppo di amici. Sapevo che ci sarebbe sempre stato per me, ma mi sentivo sola lo stesso. _Ero _sola. E più crescevo, più notavo che il mio essere muta non suscitava l’interesse di nessuno. Quindi ho cominciato a passare intere nottate fuori senza dirlo ai miei, con Tony che mi copriva, andavo a ballare da sola e mi facevo chiunque mostrasse il minimo interesse per me. Bevevo fino a vomitare l’anima, mi facevo qualche striscia, provavo pillole. Di notte mi sentivo invincibile e il giorno dopo era di nuovo la stessa merda.  
Cook non aveva smesso un attimo di accarezzarle la guancia col pollice.  
-Comunque l’ho superata – Effy si girò a sorridergli. – O almeno così credevo. Prima che mi arrestassero per le stronzate che ho fatto dopo.  
Cook fece un sorriso amaro. Effy si tormentava ogni giorno per i suoi errori, mentre lui non aveva fatto altro che scappare dai suoi fantasmi.  
Si sollevò fino a sedersi con la schiena contro la spalliera accanto a lei e la attirò a sé con un braccio; Effy si abbandonò con la testa sulla sua spalla. – Io invece penso che tu abbia pagato abbastanza – mormorò lui, con le labbra premute sui suoi capelli.  
-Come lo sai? Ci conosciamo da pochissimo.  
“Eppure lo so”  
-Sensazione.  
Non poté aggiungere altro. Voleva dirle tante cose, ma ciò significava rispondere alle domande che lei inevitabilmente gli avrebbe posto e che l’avrebbero portata ad allontanarsi da lui per sempre. Non poteva dirle che doveva ritenersi fortunata e vivere in pace con sé stessa; lei non aveva fatto niente di proposito. Aveva sbagliato, ma l’aveva fatto per tutta la merda che le era piovuta addosso da bambina. Perché questo era, quando era iniziato tutto. “Una _bambina,_ cazzo. E guarda com’è diventata ora” pensò, stringendo le labbra. “Non è colpa sua se ha sbagliato e non è giusto che ci soffra ancora. Io, d’altra parte… Che motivo avevo di fare quello che ho fatto?”  
-Tocca a te – La voce di Effy lo riscosse.  
-Cosa?  
-La tua storia. Io ho parlato, ora è il tuo turno.  
Allontanò la testa per guardarla meglio , e lei ricambiò lo sguardo. Glielo lesse in faccia che esigeva una risposta e non ci avrebbe rinunciato.  
-Chi eri prima di scappare da Bristol?  
Eccola. La domanda che avrebbe segnato la fine di tutto. Addio, principessa, è stato bello finché è durato. Cook abbozzò un sorriso. – Solo un ordinario ragazzo sbandato.  
Quella sera la conversazione finì lì, ma Cook sapeva che Effy non si sarebbe arresa.  
  
  
  
Domenica 30 aprile 2017  
  
  
-Quand’è che finirai di raccontarmi? – chiese Effy, girando la testa sul cuscino in direzione di Cook.  
-Raccontarti cosa? – Lui le dava le spalle, seduto sul letto. Prese una sigaretta dal comodino e la accese.  
-Mi hai detto di essertene andato da Bristol e di aver tagliato i ponti con tutti, famiglia e amici. A Manchester vivevi in macchina e spacciavi. Insomma… Che cazzo ti hanno fatto per farti diventare così? Tu chi sei, davvero?  
Sapeva che Effy avrebbe ripreso l’argomento. Ci aveva provato più volte, nelle ultime settimane, e lui era sempre riuscito a sviarla con agilità, ma sapeva che se ne era accorta. Gliel'aveva sempre data vinta per non forzarlo, ma adesso stava diventando troppo. Un altro rifiuto e sarebbe finita male. Cook lo sapeva, certo. Ma non significa che fosse pronto ad affrontare la cosa comunque. Rimase seduto coi piedi per terra e inalò profondamente, senza voltarsi a guardarla. – Parliamo di qualcos’altro, principessa.  
Effy sbuffò. – Eh no, non stavolta. Tu ti porti dentro qualcosa. Un peso. Dovrei essere stupida per non averlo notato. Io ti ho detto tutto, dall’inizio alla fine, adesso tocca a te.  
Lui non fece una piega. - Parlare in continuazione non significa comunicare – mormorò.  
Ripensò a quanto era diverso da ragazzo, quando era il clown del gruppo, l’anima della festa. Dove c’era lui c’era confusione, musica, caos. Parlava e urlava in qualunque occasione, ma non diceva mai veramente niente. Come spesso gli accadeva, si ritrovò a pensare che, malgrado la vita gli avesse fatto passare le pene dell’inferno, – e con tutta probabilità non aveva ancora finito – una parte di lui ne era comunque grata, perché senza di esse sarebbe rimasto il ragazzino superficiale e stupido che era una volta.  
La voce arrabbiata di Effy lo ridestò. - Perché, ti sembra che parliamo in continuazione?  
Cook si girò a guardarla. – No, certo che no.  
-Allora che hai? Perché questo cambio di atteggiamento improvviso?  
Cook spense la sigaretta, intuendo che l’atmosfera era ormai rovinata. – Non cambio atteggiamento. È che non ho niente da dire.  
-Tu non fidi di me.  
-Cosa?  
-Credi che non l’abbia capito? – sbottò lei, alzandosi di scatto dal letto e, istintivamente, lui la imitò. – Io mi sono aperta con te. Hai idea di quanto sia stato difficile per me? Mi conosci, un minimo? Non solo rivangare il passato e riprovare quel dolore, ma esternarlo. E tu non vuoi dire a me delle bravate che ti sarà capitato di fare da ragazzo e di quello che ti lasciato alle spalle?  
-Non è una cosa di cui parlo.  
-Lo so. Ti sto chiedendo di dirlo a me.  
-Vuoi sapere che mi è successo? Io. Io sono la causa e il risultato di quello che mi è successo. Non voglio che intacchi perfino quello che ho con te.  
-E che cos’hai, con me? Perché a me sembra che stiamo bene finché si ride e si scherza, si fuma, si beve…  
-Effy…  
-… Quando usciamo, o andiamo a farci quegli stupidi giri in macchina a vuoto cantando con la radio…  
-Dove vuoi arrivare?  
-… Finché facciamo _questo_, stiamo bene. Appena mi convinco che hai abbassato la guardia cerco di tirarti fuori qualcosa tu ti ritiri subito. Mi chiudi fuori. Pensi che dureremo a lungo, andando avanti così?  
Cook abbassò lo sguardo, incapace di sostenere quello di Effy. - Allora? – insistette. – Me lo dici o no?  
Per una frazione di secondo, Cook pensò davvero di lasciarsi andare. Ma quella furia negli occhi di lei, quella decisione nel tono e quell'ingenuità da bambina che faceva capolino nel corpo dell'adulta lo fecero pensare a Charlie, e al suo: “Dimmi che ti è successo”  
“L’ultima ragazza che mi ha chiesto questo ha rischiato di morire” pensò disperatamente. “Ti prego, Effy, capiscimi”  
Alzò finalmente lo sguardo verso di lei e scosse la testa, supplichevole.  
Effy ridacchiò sprezzante. – Ma certo. A te non importa che vada avanti o no. Abbiamo scopato e questo ti basta. Mi spiace solo che non ci siamo conosciuti al liceo. Ti garantisco che in quel caso ci sarei stata io al tuo posto. Adesso vattene.  
Cook fece per aprire la bocca e la richiuse. Lei lo spinse via. – Vattene, ho detto.  
Si girò, raccolse da terra la maglia di Cook e gliela lanciò. – Abbiamo perso tutti delle persone, Cook. E fatto delle cazzate. Ho avuto un’infanzia e un’adolescenza così vuote e deprimenti che non so neanche come faccio a essere ancora viva. Mio fratello è stato investito davanti a me ed ero convinta che mi sarebbe morto tra le braccia, ho perso di vista tutti i miei amici. Si chiama _crescere_. – Detto ciò gli diede le spalle e si accese una sigaretta.  
Cook uscì, odiandosi più di quanto non ricordava di aver mai fatto prima.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Nella puntata 4x08, precisamente quando Cook trova i vestiti di Freddie a casa di John Foster, si sente la voce di Freddie dire “Vattene, Cook”. Si sente pianissimo, ma c’è.  
2 Non ho mai trovato alcun collegamento fra il nome Elizabeth e il soprannome Effy, e nella serie non si fa mai accenno all’origine di quest’ultimo, per cui mi sono presa un po’ di libertà al riguardo.  
3 Ovviamente mi riferisco a Naomi e sì, mi sono attenuta a Skins Fire, in cui non ci viene mostrata effettivamente la sua morte ma viene lasciato intendere che non se la caverà :(  
  
  
_Angolo Autrice_  
I titoli dei capitoli hanno un doppio significato: sono titoli di canzoni di band/artisti che adoro (in questo caso la canzone è di Mikky Ekko) e secondariamente sono frasi che verranno dette durante il capitolo (da Cook o da Effy, a seconda dei casi).  
_That’s all folks_ <3  



	3. Not Up To You

“She had a face straight outta magazine  
God only knows but you’ll never leave her  
[…] You’ve got a pretty kind of dirty face  
And when she’s leaving your home  
She’s begging you, ‘Stay’  
I’ll give you one more time  
We’ll give you one more fight  
Said one more lie, will I know you?”  
  


\- Robbers, the 1975

  
  
  
  
  


  
Giovedì 11 maggio 2017  
  
  
Cook entrò nel bar pregando che Effy ci fosse, e iniziò a cercarla con lo sguardo.  
-Ehi – A un tratto gli si avvicinò una delle cameriere di turno. – Io ti conosco, sei il tizio delle sigarette.  
Cook la guardò come fosse un’aliena, chiedendosi che accidenti intendesse. – Ehm… Sì? Sono un amico di Effy.  
-Ovvio – annuì lei, sorridendo sommessamente. – Effy è in pausa adesso, sta fumando. Se fai il giro la becchi fuori, sul retro – Gli fece un occhiolino e senza aspettare risposta tornò al lavoro.  
Cook capì che doveva aver appena parlato con Steph. Uscì dal bar e girò attorno all’edificio. Giunto sul retro vide Effy intenta a buttare la spazzatura; quindi si accese una sigaretta e si appoggiò al muro.  
Cook strinse i pugni e si fece coraggio. Soffocò una risata, al pensiero di come avesse affrontato un uomo armato di fucile, neanche molto tempo prima, senza la minima paura, e di come bastassero un paio di occhi di ghiaccio a fargli tremare i polsi.  
Prima che avesse tempo di aprire bocca, Effy si accorse di lui e si rabbuiò di colpo. – Che sei venuto a fare? – domandò sarcastica. – Ti serve una sigaretta?  
-No – rispose deciso lui. – Volevo solo parlarti.  
Effy espirò e si voltò a guardarlo inespressiva. – Ho solo due minuti.  
-Non qui, – precisò lui, - pensavo che potessimo… vederci più tardi.  
Effy scosse la testa e parve riprendere vigore. – Senti, - iniziò, - ti avviso subito: se venuto qui per chiuderla definitivamente in maniera ‘civile’, hai fatto un viaggio a vuoto. Non ce n'era proprio bisogno  
-Non voglio chiuderla. Penso di doverti delle spiegazioni, ma… Non posso dirtelo qui su due piedi. Quindi, se per te va bene, stasera passo e prenderti e andiamo da qualche parte.  
Effy ci pensò su. – Ti farò sapere – rispose, prima di spegnere la sigaretta e rientrare senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
  
  
  
Domenica 21 maggio 2017  
  
  
Effy l’aveva fatto aspettare una settimana intera, prima di richiamarlo, e in quel lasso di tempo Cook si era quasi sentito impazzire. Aveva pensato di chiamarla, o andare di nuovo da lei al bar, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato eccessivo e avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose.  
-Non so cosa sia successo fra voi – gli aveva detto una volta Bobby. – Ma fidati, io le conosco le donne: devi lasciarle spazio.  
Cook si era fidato, e quando il venerdì della settimana seguente aveva finalmente visto il display illuminarsi e aveva letto il nome di Effy aveva sorriso, lasciandosi scappare un sospiro di sollievo.  
Quella domenica pomeriggio Cook e Effy si sedettero in mezzo all’immensa distesa d’erba di Hyde Park; Cook, pur non avendo chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, si sentiva più determinato che mai, e la sensazione di pentimento che si era aspettato di sentir arrivare non venne mai. Effy, dal canto suo, cercava di celare la sua impazienza dietro uno sguardo distaccato.  
-Sei proprio sicura, eh? – le chiese lui per la terza volta.  
-Per l’amor di Dio, Cook – sbuffò lei. – Ho detto di sì. E non per mera curiosità infantile o perché io ti ho raccontato il mio passato ed è ‘giusto’ che tu faccia lo stesso. Voglio sapere cosa ti passa per la testa quando resti in silenzio. E se ti preoccupa che io sia troppo fragile per reggerlo, puoi anche andartene.  
Cook soffocò l’impulso di baciarla e annuì, tornando a guardare l’erba. - Credo che tu sia l’opposto di fragile – ammise.  
Seguirono alcuni secondi di silenzio, riempiti solo dalle risate di bambini che giocavano in lontananza e dall’abbaiare di cani lasciati liberi a scorrazzare, in cui Cook cercò il modo giusto di iniziare.  
Alla fine si convinse che di parole giuste non c’erano, perché niente avrebbe cambiato il suo passato e quello che stava per confessarle, ma soprattutto non avrebbe impedito a Effy di cancellarlo per sempre dalla sua vita, una volta che avrebbe finito di raccontare.  
  
  
Avendo già accennato alla sua vita a Manchester, Cook decise di cominciare da quegli anni. Raccontò di come era entrato in affari con Louie, di come si era innamorato di Emma e di come aveva perso tutto quel poco che gli era rimasto per aiutare Charlie, pur non essendosene mai pentito. Soffocò il dolore mentre parlava della sua ex ragazza, riuscendo a non far tremare la voce neanche una volta, limitandosi a strappare con veemenza i fili d’erba intorno a sé.  
Effy lo guardava fisso e ascoltava senza parlare. Quando ebbe finito fermò una delle sue mani intente a molestare il prato e la strinse forte. – Mi dispiace per Emma – mormorò solo.  
Cook deglutì ma non rispose.  
-Dev’essere stato orribile ricominciare – continuò lei.  
-Non ho ricominciato, infatti. Non potrò mai. Però… le cose sono andate meglio da quando sono arrivato qui. Se non altro sono riuscito a non mandare di nuovo a puttane le cose, per ora, almeno. Ma certe volte penso a come andava tutto bene quando ero a Manchester, ed ero convinto che fosse la volta buona. Mi sarei sistemato, eccetera. E invece non è successo.  
Effy fece per parlare ma lui riprese. – Ma non ti ho detto di quello che è successo prima di questo – Liberò la mano da quella di Effy, come a ricordare a sé stesso che non era degno di toccarla, e che lei sarebbe stata la prima pensarlo, al termine di quel pomeriggio.  
-Nemmeno io sono sempre stato così – continuò, tornando a tormentare l’erba. – Anzi, da ragazzo ero l’esatto opposto di adesso.  
Tornò indietro al matrimonio malato dei suoi genitori che aveva avuto vita breve e che li aveva portati a trascurarlo, ad urlarsi addosso insulti ogni giorno per tutto il giorno e, nel peggiore dei casi, a mettersi le mani addosso; poi raccontò di quando fu arrestato e condannato per aver spacciato droga ad una sua coetanea che si era suicidata sotto l’effetto della droga.  
-Ma se non sei stato tu perché ti sei costituito? – lo interruppe a quel punto Effy, incapace di trattenersi.  
Cook ghign fra sé. – So che sembra strano… ma io sentivo di dover fare ammenda.  
-Ammenda… per cosa?  
-È tutto molto confuso, quando ripenso a quel periodo. Evidentemente mi facevo più del solito, comunque la cosa che so per certo è che i miei amici erano arrivati a non sopportarmi più. Devo aver combinato qualche casino da ubriaco, o da fatto, perché più il tempo passava più li vedevo freddi nei miei confronti. Scostanti. Come se non mi volessero più fra i piedi e… Mi sono convinto che fosse colpa mia. Mi avevano allontanato tutti, così mi sono fatto un’analisi di coscienza e ho deciso che sarebbero stati meglio senza di me. E come loro anche mio fratello. Negli ultimi giorni che passammo insieme rividi me stesso da piccolo in lui e questo… mi ha spaventato. Non volevo che diventasse come me. E poi, così facendo ho anche tolto dai guai un’amica.  
-Mi ricordo di quel caso. A scuola ci interrogarono per settimane. È bello che tu ti sia preso la colpa per lei. Cioè… è orribile, ma ti fa onore. Non tutti l’avrebbero fatto.  
Cook trattenne una risata sprezzante. – Sì, ma non è durata. Sono scappato dopo quattro o cinque mesi, non ne potevo più. Non c’era neanche nessuno ad aspettarmi a casa, ero solo… stanco, e rivolevo la mia libertà. Sono andato dal mio migliore amico, Freddie… - Dovette trattenersi per qualche secondo, prima di riprendere. – No, era mio fratello.  
Era la prima volta che lo nominava in nove anni.  
-Lo conoscevo da quando avevamo sei anni. Io, lui e JJ eravamo inseparabili. Ci chiamavamo “i Tre Moschettieri”. Prima che andassi in prigione, la nostra amicizia si era logorata, più per colpa mia, ovviamente, ma ci sono andato lo stesso perché sapevo che ci sarebbe stato. C’è sempre stato, per me. Mi ha tenuto con lui e abbiamo cercato di recuperare il rapporto, ma all’epoca era troppo preso dalla sua ragazza. Sai, prima di lei, Freddie era solito innamorarsi con una frequenza sbalorditiva, quasi patetica, ma non l’ho mai visto così innamorato come lo era di lei – Si fermò di nuovo e prese fiato. Era il momento.  
-Ho sempre pensato che l’amore rovinasse le persone, ma non pensavo che Freddie c’avrebbe addirittura perso la vita.  
-In che senso? – chiese Effy, intuendo che il peggio stava per arrivare. – Che vuol dire che c’ha perso la vita?  
-Beh… - cominciò Cook. – Stava con questa ragazza, una fuori di testa come un balcone… Non mi ricordo neanche come si chiamava, figurati… A sentir dire Freddie era depressa, ha tentato il suicidio, sentiva delle voci, aveva allucinazioni, era convinta che ci fossero mostri che aspettavano solo di mangiarla.  
-È orribile. Ne so qualcosa.  
-Sì, ma lei non era come te.  
-Cioè?  
-Tu eri malata, ti sei curata e ne sei uscita. Lei era _veramente_ pazza. Del tutto irrecuperabile. Freddie si ostinava a stare con lei, mi diceva che andava in terapia, ma sembra farla solo stare peggio. Erano diventati tossici insieme. Tutto quello che non andava in lei, Freddie lo assorbiva e finiva per stare male anche lui. Non so che fine abbia fatto quella ragazza, ma di certo non è mai uscita da quel tunnel. E ti dirò di più: l’unico più pazzo di lei era proprio il suo psicologo.  
Effy restò in silenzio ad aspettare che Cook proseguisse. Lo vide cercare disperatamente il coraggio dentro di sé.  
-Insomma… Un giorno Freddie prende e decide di andare a ‘licenziare’ lo psicologo della sua ragazza e questo pazzo furioso riesce… non so come, a mettere Freddie in trappola e… a ucciderlo.  
Effy serrò le palpebre addolorata. – Cristo. Mi dispiace tanto. Davvero.  
-La polizia trovò il corpo di Freddie sepolto nel giardino di quel bastardo solo dopo qualche giorno. Nessuno l’aveva più visto né sentito. La sera del suo compleanno, io e i miei amici volevamo fare una festa in suo onore, nella rimessa dii Freddie. Poi sono uscito fuori e l’ho visto. Ci spiava, così l’ho seguito, e ho visto dove abitava. Sono entrato dalla finestra e ho trovato i vestiti di Freddie in una busta di plastica, imbrattati di sangue. Lui mi ha beccato, aveva una mazza in mano e io _sapevo_ che avrebbe ucciso anche me. Che era pazzo glielo leggevo negli occhi. Diceva di essersi innamorato di quella ragazza e io… ho perso la testa. Gli sono saltato addosso per primo e abbiamo lottato. Ricordo solo che mi ha atterrato e per un secondo, solo per un secondo, mi sono immaginato lui che uccideva Freddie con quella mazza e… Tutto quello che so è che quando mi sono rialzato non ero più la persona che ero quand’ero caduto a terra. L'ho mandato a gambe all'aria e mi sono messo sopra di lui, con le ginocchia a schiacciargli le braccia per non farlo muovere. Gli ho sbattuto la testa contro il pavimento e gli ho stretto le mani al collo e… ho continuato a stringere, e a stringere, anche quando lui ha iniziato a lacrimare, a sussultare, a scalciare. Deve essersi pisciato addosso, perché ricordo di aver sentito caldo sotto al sedere. Sai, quello che si dice della morte, sono tutte cazzate. Io l’ho guardato negli occhi, mentre lo uccidevo, e non c’è nessuna luce che li abbandona. Non c’è niente di poetico o profondo. Si smette di respirare a basta.  
Effy non fiatava; Cook sentiva che era rigida come un fusto, ma non riusciva a guardarla. - Il tempo di alzarmi ed ero già fuori dalla porta. Sono scappato via così. Non ho salutato nessuno dei miei amici. Sono solo passato a casa per rubare dei soldi a mia madre, ho preso la macchina e ho guidato fino a Manchester. Non so neanche perché ho scelto quella meta. Avevo solo bisogno… di andarmene il più lontano possibile. Ci sono tornato cinque anni fa, per vedere come stava mio fratello e alcuni dei miei amici. I pochi che sono rimasti. Poi non sono tornato mai più. E non ci tornerò, mai più.  
A quel punto, _finalmente_, guardò Effy e la trovò a fissarlo sbigottita. Sembrava sul punto di piangere.  
-Ti accompagno a casa – propose lui, convinto che sarebbe stato l’ultimo passaggio che le avrebbe dato. Si alzò e lei fece lo stesso.  
Non si dissero niente per tutto il viaggio.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 2 giugno 2017  
  
  
Effy si fermò a pochi passi dall’officina dove lavorava Cook, fece un respiro profondo ed entrò. C’erano due uomini intenti a lavorare su una moto e il più giovane alzò lo sguardo, sentendola entrare.  
-Salve. Posso aiutarla?  
-Cerco James – rispose lei.  
Lui sembrò capire, e nascose a stento un sorriso. – Aspetti – disse, per poi voltarsi verso una porta dall’altra parte della stanza – Jimmy! – chiamò.  
Anche l’altro, un uomo asiatico dal volto corrucciato, guardò Effy incuriosito.  
“Kang” pensò Effy. “E l’altro è…?”  
-Che c’è, Peter? – Cook uscì dalla porta intento ad asciugarsi le mani con un panno, e si bloccò di colpo alla vista di Effy.  
-Eff – esclamò, sinceramente sorpreso.  
-Ehi – disse lei. – Possiamo parlare?  
-Certo – Cook la seguì fuori, evitando volutamente gli sguardi di Peter e Kang.  
Si fermarono uno davanti all’altra. - Come stai? – iniziò lui.  
-Bene, e tu?  
-Bene.  
-Possiamo smetterla con i convenevoli, ora?  
-Direi di sì… Pensavo che non ti avrei più rivista.  
-Lo pensavo anche io. Non te lo nascondo, ero sconvolta. Mi ci è voluto del tempo per… elaborare tutto quello che mi hai raccontato. Ma sono stata io a insistere perché tu me lo dicessi. Ti avevo detto che sarei stata in grado di reggerlo, e infatti è così.  
-Effy, non devi…  
-Questo non cambia niente, ok? Io non ho paura di te. E non ho cambiato idea nei tuoi confronti. Anzi, adesso finalmente ti capisco ancora. E sai una cosa? Non è stata colpa tua. Mi dispiace per tutto quello che hai passato e che stai passando ora. Ma so che le mie parole non ti serviranno a niente, perché è il _tuo _perdono che devi cercare.  
Cook le strinse una mano, ma senza riuscire a sostenere il suo sguardo per la vergogna che lo attanagliava.  
-Grazie. Davvero. Ma non credo che riuscirò mai a perdonarmi. E non solo per quello. Per aver perso mio fratello, i miei amici, Emma… Niente di bello resta mai con me. Assolutamente niente.  
-Ma tu hai me.  
Cook serrò le palpebre e raccolse ogni oncia di autocontrollo per non piangere. - Anche Freddie aveva detto così, una volta. Ero sconvolto per via di mio padre e… Freddie prometteva di restare comunque. Non gli ho mai detto quando avessi bisogno di lui.  
Effy appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Cook e lui cedette, lascianado finalmente uscire le lacrime per il suo migliore amico, cosa che aveva fatto ben poche volte, dalla sua morte. Restarono in piedi uno davanti all’altra, fronte contro fronte, con le mani unite finché Cook non si allontanò lasciando fra loro appena lo spazio necessario per guardarla bene. Il ghiaccio dei suoi occhi gli scavò dentro al punto da farlo sentire stranamente libero. Trasparente. Letto, sì, ma letto da qualcuno che non lo giudicava, ma lo conosceva e lo capiva. E forse, se era fortunato, sarebbe perfino arrivato ad amarlo.  
-Quindi? – chiese infine.  
-Quindi, – rispose lei senza lasciare il suo sguardo, - mi sta bene continuare a vederci.  
Per tutta risposta Cook la baciò a lungo, sentendola sorridere contro la sua bocca.  
-Puzzi di olio di macchina da far schifo – gli fece notare a un tratto, senza però staccarsi dall’abbraccio.  
-Ma come siamo cordiali – rise lui.  
Cook si sentì come se tutto il peso che gli schiacciava il petto da settimane fosse scivolato via di colpo. – Per inciso, - precisò poi, - non penso di meritarti. Ma non sono mai stato il tipo da rinunciare alle poche cose belle della vita per onestà o moralità. Quindi, a meno che tu non stancherai di me o ti innamorerai di qualcun altro, mi sa che ti toccherà sopportarmi, principessa.  
-Non sarà facile neanche per te. Ci saranno giorni in cui sarò più fragile del solito e tornerò a non parlare per delle ore. Ogni tanto mi capita. Mi sento al sicuro solo così, ma non vuol dire che ce l’abbia con te.  
-Penso di poter reggere. La domanda è se tu puoi reggere le mie paranoie. Ah, e ogni tanto mi capita di avere lo sguardo perso nel vuoto nei momenti meno opportuni, se ripenso a… cose del passato. Sarò con te col corpo ma con la testa da un’altra parte. Non me ne accorgo neanche, ma loro dicono che spesso lo faccio – ammise Cook, accennando con la testa all’officina.  
-Ok – lo interruppe lei. – Basta giocare a chi è messo peggio.  
-Quindi posso entrare là dentro e chiamarti la mia ragazza, quando me lo chiederanno?  
-Se vuoi.  
-Non mi lasceranno in pace un attimo ma sì, voglio.  
Come aveva previsto, Kang e Peter – e anche Bobby e Jackson nei giorni seguenti – non lo lasciarono _davvero_ mai in pace.  
  
  
  
Domenica 18 giugno 2017  
  
  
Stavano passeggiando mano nella mano lungo la spiaggia di Brighton. Si sedettero sulla sabbia a guardare il sole tramontare sul mare.  
-Domani vieni da me? – chiese lei.  
-Mm-mm. Vuoi che porti qualcos’altro, oltre alla birra?  
-Non c’è bisogno, cucino io.  
-Sicura? – rise lui, memore di quando Effy gli aveva detto di non essere in grado di cucinare niente di più complicato di un’omelette. – Posso sempre passare a prendere la pizza, o qualcosa dal cinese.  
-Spiritoso – ribatté lei. – Fossi in te non farei certe battute.  
-Hai intenzione di avvelenarmi?  
-Non si sa mai. Qualcosa potrebbe scivolarmi accidentalmente nel tuo piatto.  
Cook rise e mise una mano su quella di lei, che appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e riprese. – Sai cosa? Potresti passare a prendere un film.  
-Quale?  
-Ho voglia di rivedere E.T., è il mio film preferito.  
A Cook si fermò il respiro in gola, ma non disse niente per un po’.  
-Lo sai – mormorò infine, staccandosi per guardarla negli occhi. – Mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita.  
Effy ricambiò lo sguardo, mortalmente seria, al punto che Cook pensò di averla offesa. Stava per chiederle cosa avesse quando vide la bocca di lei allargarsi in un sorriso che ormai conosceva a memoria. – Ma come siamo sdolcinati oggi – rispose, dandogli un bacio leggero sul naso.  
Poi tornò ad appoggiare la testa sulla sua spalla di lui. – Anche a me sembra di conoscerti da una vita – soggiunse, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
  
  
Martedì 12 settembre 2017  
  
  
Quell’estate, Cook e Effy passarono ogni fine settimana insieme. Dal lunedì al venerdì lavoravano entrambi, per cui il massimo che potevano fare era incontrarsi alla fine del turno di uno o dell’altra e andare a bere o a cena fuori. Nei weekend, invece, Effy aveva entrambi i giorni liberi, mentre Cook lavorava solo la mattina, uscendo appena dopo le due, per cui andavano al cinema, poi a cena fuori e la sera per locali.  
Alle volte, invece, capitava che di voglia di uscire non ne avevano nessuno dei due, per cui ordinavano una pizza e restavano a casa a guardare un film. La domenica però era sempre uguale: partivano la mattina presto per Brighton e non rientravano fino all’ora di cena.  
Con grande sorpresa di entrambi, scoprirono di non stancarsi mai l’uno dell’altra, e sia Steph che i colleghi di Cook non facevano altro che rimarcare quanto fossero stati fortunati ad incontrarsi, totalmente per caso.  
Effy non avrebbe mai pensato di innamorarsi di qualcuno, una volta uscita di prigione. Un fidanzato non era mai stato nella lista delle sue priorità in generale, figurarsi dopo tre anni passati dietro le sbarre.  
Poi era arrivato James Cook, che era esattamente l’opposto di quello che era in realtà il suo tipo. Un uomo distrutto tanto quanto lei, se non addirittura _più_ di lei, i cui occhi spenti sembravano vivi soltanto quando la guardava, il cui sorriso sembrava rispecchiare il suo passato; un uomo che la metteva prima di tutto e tutti, che in soli sei mesi aveva imparato a conoscerla meglio di chiunque altro, che a letto la faceva urlare come un’adolescente alla prima scopata e che riusciva a leggerle dentro in un modo che quasi le faceva paura – e lei non era solita avere paura di niente.  
Sentiva che lui le era affine come nessuno le era mai stato prima, eccetto Tony. Cook la attirava a sé come una calamita, al punto che non riusciva a tenersi alla larga da lui.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 16 novembre 2017  
  
  
-Allora? Come procede?  
-Non vedo l’ora di tornare.  
-Ti sento a tratti.  
-Aspetta, mi sposto. Meglio ora?  
-Credo di sì. Che dicevi?  
-Che non vedo l’ora di tornare.  
-Cardiff è così noiosa?  
-Cardiff è carina, sono i corsi di aggiornamento che sono noiosi.  
-E stasera che fate, tu e Peter?  
-Visiteremo la città, niente di che.  
-Anche Peter è fidanzato, vero?  
-Fidanzato da sei anni e ufficialmente da un paio di settimane.  
-Ce l’ha fatta, allora.  
-Pare di sì. Perché me l’hai chiesto?  
-Così.  
-Non avrai paura che andiamo in giro a fare i ‘cattivi’, vero?  
-Confido nella vostra maturità e nel rispetto che nutrite nei confronti miei e di…  
-Susan.  
-Susan. E poi, so che non guarderesti nessun’altra. Lo verrei a sapere.  
-Come la strega che sei.  
-Non strega, solo molto gelosa e possessiva.  
-Certo che lo sei. Ma non preoccuparti, nessuna riuscirà ad attirare la mia attenzione.  
-Ah, no?  
-E come potrebbero? Sono abituato a una come te. Dio, quanto mi manca quella voglia a forma di calice che hai sul sedere.  
-Come sei romantico.  
-Era un complimento.  
-Stai cercando di sedurmi?  
-Non ci staresti, principessa?  
-Non stasera, devo fare una videochiamata con Tony.  
-Quindi mi lasci a secco?  
-Temo di sì. Dai, sparisci.  
-Agli ordini.  
-Ma non andare a consolarti da qualche altra!  
-Mi manchi da morire.  
-Mi manchi anche tu.  
  
  
  
Sabato 18 ottobre 2017  
  
  
Presa alla sprovvista dall’insistente bussare alla sua porta, Effy guardò dallo spioncino, spalancò gli occhi e aprì. Subito due braccia la avvolsero fino a sollevarla da terra, e lei ricambiò d’istinto, senza neanche prendersi un momento per guardarlo bene.  
-Credevo tornassi domani!  
-Sorpresa – rispose Cook, senza staccarsi. – Ho preso il primo treno subito dopo il pranzo con gli altri.  
-Tu sei pazzo.  
-E te ne accorgi ora?  
Effy chiuse la porta dietro di lui e lo tirò in camera da letto.  
  
  
Cook spingeva con foga dentro di Effy, che gli graffiava ripetutamente la schiena, ansante. Allargò ancora di più le gambe e gettò indietro la testa, lasciando campo libero alla bocca di Cook, che prese a morderle il collo, per poi risalire fino al lobo dell’orecchio.  
-Più forte – lo incitò Effy.  
Cook non se lo fece ripete due volte e prese a spingere più velocemente, mantenendo colpi precisi che le facevano inarcare la schiena sotto di lui.  
Effy cominciò ad andare incontro alle sue spinte con le anche, seguendo un ritmo scomposto; era quasi al limite e sapeva che lo era anche lui. Il volume dei gemiti che riempivano la stanza si alzò sempre di più, finché Effy non lanciò un grido più acuto degli altri e chiuse gli occhi, sconquassata dall’orgasmo al punto che vide lampi di luce dietro le palpebre. Dopo le ultime spinte poderose, anche Cook arrivò al limite e nascose la faccia nell’incavo del collo di lei, soffocando i gemiti come meglio poté.  
Non si staccò subito da Effy, ma rimase disteso su di lei respirando profondamente – non tanto per riprendere fiato, quanto più per inalare il suo odore più che poteva, fino a sentirla dentro di sé, oltre che tutto intorno a sé, mentre lei aveva ancora le gambe incrociate intorno alla sua vita e le braccia al collo.  
Effy scoprì che tutto ciò non le dispiaceva affatto, anzi: c’era qualcosa nel modo in cui la stringeva che le faceva desiderare di restare così tutta la notte, la successiva e tutte le altre a venire. Il corpo di Cook su di lei era una roccia, e non si era mai sentita così al sicuro. Così prese ad accarezzargli i capelli, come a dirgli che andava bene così, ma incapace di parlare per l’emozione che le stringeva la gola.  
-Ti amo, Eff – soffiò Cook, quando ebbe ripreso fiato, senza staccare il viso dal suo collo.  
Per un attimo, Effy temette di piangere sul serio. Invece sentì la bocca distendersi in un sorriso.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 1 dicembre 2017  
  
  
-Insomma – esclamò Anthea indignata, per la quinta volta, talmente forte che Effy dovette allontanare il telefono dall’orecchio. – Ma perché non vuoi dirmi niente di lui?  
-Te l’ho già detto – rispose pazientemente Effy, versando la cena nei piatti. – Si chiama James e fa il meccanico, ti basta sapere questo. E prima che tu me lo chieda no, non ho intenzione di portarlo a casa per Natale.  
-Per stavolta ti è andata bene – la ammonì Anthea, quasi infastidita – solo perché Tony mi ha invitata a passare il Natale da lui e Michelle a Dublino, ma il prossimo anno non accetto scuse, chiaro?  
-Sì, sì, come vuoi – rispose secca Effy, chiedendosi perché diavolo a sua madre fosse presa la fissazione di giocare alla “famiglia perfetta”, dopo quasi trent’anni di totale indifferenza.  
-A proposito di questo, – continuò imperterrita Anthea, - Tony ha invitato anche te, ma ha detto che hai rifiutato senza neanche pensarci un attimo. Beh, posso dire che sei stata una vera cafona a…  
-Mamma, devo andare, sono in galleria, ci risentiamo – Effy riagganciò seduta stante. Non erano affari suoi, e comunque Tony aveva capito, quando Effy gli aveva detto di non sentirsela di lasciare Cook da solo a Natale, sapendo che non aveva nessuno con cui passarlo.  
Cook, dal canto suo, aveva insistito più volte perché Effy passasse le feste con la sua famiglia.  
-Ti sto dicendo che so cosa vuol dire non avere una famiglia – le fece notare lui, paziente. – E dovresti godertela. Andiamo, Eff, non preoccuparti per me! Sarà solo per qualche giorno.  
-Smettila. Tanto non mi convinci, è inutile.  
-Guarda che non è la prima volta che passo il Natale da solo – le aveva detto ridendo. – Non è la fine del mondo, rilassati.  
-Senti, - ribatté Effy in tono perentorio, - neanche a me piace il Natale, chiaro? Anzi, l’ho sempre odiato. E non credere al teatrino che ha messo su mia madre, perché posso garantirti che anche lei e Tony lo odiano. Ma almeno saranno insieme, ad odiarlo. Tu sarai solo e io ti amo, quindi te lo puoi scordare.  
Quelle due parole colpirono Cook allo stomaco come un pugno; rimase talmente sbigottito da non riuscire più a replicare, così dovette arrendersi.  
A dirla tutta, Tony le aveva detto di portare Cook con lei se ci teneva tanto, ma Effy preferì restare con lui a Londra. Quando Cook le chiese il motivo, Effy rispose: - Non voglio che tu veda quanto sia pazza e disfunzionale la mia famiglia.  
“Meglio una famiglia disfunzionale che nessuna famiglia” aveva pensato Cook, ma preferì non infierire.  
-Principessa, a questo c’ero già arrivato da solo; del resto, dovevi pur aver preso da qualcuno, no?  
Effy gli aveva dato un pugno sul braccio ed era finita lì.  
  
  
  
Martedì 27 marzo 2018  
  
  
-Peter e Susan si sposano a luglio.  
-Finalmente! È grandioso.  
-Stamattina mi ha invitato al matrimonio.  
-Io li detesto, i matrimoni.  
-Anch’io, per questo volevo chiederti di venire con me. Ovviamente Peter è d’accordo.  
-…  
-Anzi, per la verità è stato lui il primo a dirmi di portarti. Allora? Ti va di sbronzarti e ridere con me tutta la cena dei balli imbarazzanti e l'ipocrisia generale della cerimonia?  
-Dico che l’idea è alquanto allettante, ma dobbiamo spenderci un po’ di tempo. Quando sarà?  
-Il 21 luglio.  
-Bene, dovremo farcela.  
-Non capisco che intendi.  
-I vestiti, Cook. È un matrimonio, non un ricevimento informale.  
-Ma tu ce li hai già dei vestiti.  
-Di che parli?  
-Tutte le volte che siamo andati a ballare?  
-Ma li hai visti? Non posso andare a un matrimonio con uno di quelli.  
-Da quando ti preoccupi di dare scandalo?  
-Normalmente me ne sarei fregata, ma qui si parla del matrimonio di Peter, uno dei tuoi pochi amici, il quale è stato così gentile da invitarmi senza aver mai scambiato una parola con me. Ti sembra strano che io ci tenga?  
-Al contrario, lo apprezzo. Quindi, se lo fai perché ci tieni a fare bella figura con i miei amici, devo dedurre che implicitamente lo fai per me?  
-Quante manie di protagonismo. Tu non hai uno smoking, vero?  
-Non mi è mai servito.  
-Allora spero che tu abbia lasciato qualcosa da parte, perché gli smoking costano e voglio che facciamo un figurone, quel giorno.  
  
  
  
Domenica 27 maggio 2018  
  
  
-Secondo te chi saremmo ora? Intendo, se le cose fossero andate diversamente?  
-Beh, probabilmente sarei ancora col culo piantato sul divano di mia madre, o a casa di JJ, senza lavoro, a passare la vita a organizzare festini uno dopo l’altro, finché non sarei morto a 40’anni per una cirrosi. O di overdose. Tu?  
-Non lo so.  
-Perché questa domanda?  
-Così.  
-Ehi. Non mi diventare muta ora, Eff. Dimmelo.  
-Pensavo solo che il fatto di essere finita in prigione non sia stata una causa per me, ma solo una conseguenza. Cioè, so di aver fatto una cazzata, ma è crollato tutto molto prima. Non ricordo di essere mai stata normale, neanche prima del liceo. Dalle malattie mentali si guarisce, ma le conseguenze degli errori nel frattempo rimangono per sempre. Non fossi stata depressa, adesso sarei in giro per l’Europa con mio fratello. Quello era il mio sogno. Non ti viene mai voglia di tornare indietro? Non intendo per rivivere tutto, ma… per _cambiare_ tutto.  
-Ogni fottuto giorno. Ma non è dipeso da te, Eff. Non sei stata tu. Non hai scelto tu di avere la depressione.  
-Ma ho scelto io di rubare. La causa sarà anche stata la depressione, ma potevo fermarmi. Ho scelto di non fermarmi.  
-Le conseguenze delle malattie mentali rimangono, l’hai detto tu stessa. È stata la depressione a fotterti il cervello. Con questo non intendo giustificarti e toglierti la responsabilità, ma credo che ognuno reagisca a modo suo. Io, d’altra parte…  
-Tu hai solo perso la testa alla vista dei vestiti sporchi di sangue del tuo migliore amico. Ti sembra poco? Avrei dato di matto anch’io. Senza contare che avrebbe ucciso anche te. È stata legittima difesa.  
-Allora potevo rimanere, chiamare la polizia. Non avevo neanche bisogno di mentire o scappare, avrei detto la verità e ne sarei uscito indenne.  
-Sì, con quell’avvocato d’ufficio incapace che ha lasciato che ti sbattessero dentro la prima volta? Non credo proprio. No, io la penso come ti ho sempre detto: hai fatto bene ad andartene. Ti hanno sempre fregato, nella vita. Sempre, tutti. Hai fatto solo bene, mettitelo in testa.  
-Allora… Diciamo che non siamo esattamente quello che la gente ‘normale’ definirebbe “brave persone”… Appurato questo, possiamo essere d’accordo sul fatto che solo un, diciamo, 50_%_ di ciò che siamo è colpa nostra?  
-Credo di sì. Sicuramente potevamo fare altre scelte, ma il fatto che ne abbiamo fatte di sbagliate non implica che _volessimo finire_ così. La vita non è mai esclusivamente questione di destino, ma neanche esclusivamente di scelte. Non possiamo programmare la nostra vita e aspettarci che non prenda almeno una piega diversa. Nessuno può.  
-Non è dipeso da me, e non è dipeso da te. Visto? Non ti senti più leggera ora?  
-Mi sento sempre leggera, quando sono con te.  
  
  
  
Sabato 21 luglio 2018  
  
  
Bobby era in piedi sul palco, ubriaco fino al midollo, a cantare a squarciagola _Angels_, accompagnato dalla band. Peter e Susan ballavano al centro della pista, circondati da decine di altre coppie che ondeggiavano abbracciate. Dopo il terzo bicchiere di champagne, Effy riuscì finalmente a trascinare Cook con lei a ballare.  
-Robbie Williams a un matrimonio, - commentò lui sarcastico, - non lo trovi incredibilmente originale?  
Effy ridacchiò sommessamente. – Chi l’ha fatta la playlist?  
-Peter. È un inguaribile romantico, anche se non sembra.  
Si voltarono entrambi a guardare gli sposi ballare fronte contro fronte, l’uni perso negli occhi dell’altra.  
-Sono una bella coppia – disse Effy. – Quanti anni hai detto che hanno?  
-Ventuno.  
-Cavolo.  
-Già. Se penso a dove ero io a quell’età…  
-Non me ne parlare.  
-Però una volta ne ho parlato, con Peter. Gli ho chiesto, senza indagare più di tanto, se si sentisse pronto per un passo del genere e come l’avesse capito.  
-E lui che ha detto?  
-Ha detto che l’ha saputo dal primo momento che l’ha vista. Si sono conosciuti a quattordici anni, circa, e… Non so, non me l’ha saputo spiegare. Ha detto che se lo _sentiva_, e basta.  
Effy rimase per un po’ silenzio, a guardarlo negli occhi. – Wow – disse, solo. Poi appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e continuarono a ondeggiare. – E tu ci credi?  
Cook ci pensò su. – Credo di sì.  
“Credo che mi sia successo quando ti ho vista in spiaggia” voleva dirle. “Non so cosa ho provato, ma era qualcosa. Non eri una semplice estranea che si incrocia per strada tutti i giorni. C’era qualcosa, in te. A volte penso che sia familiarità, ma non è possibile…”  
-Sento i tuoi pensieri fin da qui – gli fece notare lei.  
-Scusa – disse subito lui.  
-Sai, ho sempre pensato di non volere una famiglia. Mi bastava già quella che avevo, e non in senso positivo.  
-Cioè?  
-Fin da quando ero piccola ricordo che sedevo a tavola con mamma, papà e Tony e pensavo: “Questa sarebbe la famiglia? No, grazie, non la voglio”. E da allora non ho mai cambiato idea.  
-Io ho sempre dato per scontato che non l’avrei avuta, e… mi va bene così. _Andava_, bene così – precisò Cook.  
Effy sollevò la testa per guardarlo, aspettando che continuasse. – Ma da quando ho conosciuto te…  
“Sono cambiato. Tu mi hai cambiato. Se tu me lo chiedessi pianterei tutto in tronco adesso e andremmo dove vorresti tu”  
-… potrei pensarci.  
Gli occhi di Effy la tradirono e rivelarono un moto di felicità mista a terrore. – Anch’io potrei – disse, per poi nascondere subito la faccia nell'incavo del collo. Cook la sentì sorridere contro la sua pelle.  
-Ma solo perché ci saresti tu con me – aggiunse.  
Cook si aprì in un sorriso e la strinse più forte, e per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita si sentì a casa.  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 5 settembre 2018  
  
  
-Vedi di non fare cazzate con lei.  
Cook sollevò lo sguardo dal cofano aperto, dove stava trafficando a fatica da più di mezz’ora, e si girò verso Kang, il quale era chinato sul lavandino a togliersi l’olio dalle mani.  
-Cosa?  
-Effy – rispose Kang, senza guardarlo. – Vi ho guardati, al matrimonio. Non fare cazzate, chiaro?  
Cook si lasciò scappare un ghigno. – Non è nei miei piani farlo.  
Kang chiuse il rubinetto e si asciugò le mani, girandosi verso Cook.  
-Sai, - continuò, - certi incontri sono più unici che rari. Ti è capitata una bella fortuna.  
“Detto da uno che ha tre matrimoni falliti alle spalle…” pensò Cook, guardandosi bene dal dirlo ad alta voce.  
-Sì, sto bene con lei – ammise infine. – Meglio di quanto pensavo che sarei mai stato con qualcuno. – Si voltò a guardare Kang. – Si vede così tanto?  
-Che hai perso completamente la testa per lei? Sì. - Kang sorrise, ma solo per una frazione di secondo, come suo solito. – Ma si vede anche come la cosa sia reciproca. E soprattutto… - Faticò a trovare le parole giuste. - È come se, a vedervi insieme, vi incastraste alla perfezione.  
Cook lo guardò con aria interrogativa, e Kang continuò. – Quello che sto cercando di dire è che quando ti ho conosciuto mi sembravi… in disordine. E non intendo esteriormente. Non ti conoscevo, e non posso dire di conoscerti nemmeno ora, ma si capiva che scappavi da qualcosa e che forse quel qualcosa era dentro di te. Da quando c’è lei invece… Non so. Mi sembri banalmente più… equilibrato.  
-Come se tutti i pezzi combaciassero perfettamente… - mormorò Cook, ripensando alla sensazione di disordine, mancanza e vuoto che l’aveva attanagliato per tutta la vita finché non aveva conosciuto Effy.  
-Cosa?  
-Niente.  
“Sì, ho capito perfettamente, Kang” pensò Cook. Sorrise sollevando un angolo della bocca e riprese a lavorare.  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 26 dicembre 2018  
  
  
-Te lo giuro su Dio, Tony – urlò Anthea al telefono, a bordo del treno che la stava riportando da Londra e Bristol, così forte che i passeggeri intorno a lei si voltarono a guardarla storto. – Era lui! Era… - Si accorse degli sguardi che la fissavano eloquenti e si coprì la bocca con la mano, abbassando la voce ad un sussurro: - Era James Cook! _Quel _James Cook! Il pazzo che è scappato da Bristol otto anni fa senza più fare ritorno!  
-E tu che hai fatto, quando te lo sei trovata davanti? – chiese Tony, come se le stesse chiedendo che ore fossero.  
-Che potevo fare? Ho fatto finta di niente, è ovvio! O meglio, sono rimasta impalata come un’idiota sull’uscio della porta, finché Effy non mi ha chiesto che accidenti avessi; poi mi sono ripresa e ho fatto finta di niente.  
-E come hanno reagito?  
-Beh, di certo la mia reazione alla vista di lui li ha colti alla sprovvista! Mi guardavano come fossi pazza!  
-Questo ha senso da un lato – osservò Tony. – Ma dall’altro…  
-Perdonami, Tony, ma per me questa cosa non ha senso proprio in un nessun lato!  
-Effy non si ricorda di lui – la interruppe Tony. – E questo ci sta, ma che lui non si ricordi di lei… Tu ne sei sicura, vero?  
-Fidati! – lo pregò Anthea, esasperata. - In questi due giorni ho fatto un sacco di domande a entrambi. Continuavano a dirmi di essersi conosciuti a Brighton per caso, poi di aver scoperto che lavoravano a pochi isolati di distanza e di aver cominciato a frequentarsi! Ho addirittura pensato che fosse tutto uno scherzo, per un momento…  
-Ripeto, è normale che Effy non si ricordi di lui. Quello che non capisco è perché anche _lui_ non la ricordi – Ci pensò su e infine asserì: - Le cose sono due: o questo tizio non è affatto il James Cook di Bristol che credi tu, o ha sbattuto la testa e ha perso la memoria.  
-Fidati, è lui – insisté Anthea. – L’ho squadrato per tutta la cena, quando sono arrivata. Temo abbia addirittura pensato che ci stessi provando… - Scosse la testa in un moto di vergogna e riprese: - Comunque te lo dico per l’ennesima volta: io ne sono certa. È cresciuto, ma è lui.  
Seguirono alcuni secondi di silenzio da entrambe le parti.  
-Beh, e quindi che vuoi fare?  
-È questo il punto! Non so cosa fare!  
-E allora non fare niente! – disse Tony, come sempre padrone della situazione. – È ovvio! Non c’è niente che tu possa fare.  
-Ma non posso lasciare che mia figlia si rovini un’altra volta per colpa del ragazzo sbagliato! Ti sei dimenticato tutti i guai che ha dovuto passare da piccola quando ha conosciuto quel suo gruppo di amici? – Il suo tono si fece sprezzante di colpo. – Ah, già, dimenticavo: tu non c’eri!  
-Smettila, mamma, il senso di colpa con me non funziona, lo sai – replicò lui come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente. – Se anche ci fossi stato, Effy avrebbe fatto comunque le scelte che ha fatto; la conosci, più o meno, e sai che è così - Anthea fece per protestare contro quel "più o meno", ma Tony non gliene diede modo. - Comunque, fossi in te non mi preoccuperei troppo. Vedrai, tra un paio di mesi si sarà stancata e si lasceranno.  
-No, non succederà, non stavolta. Tu non li hai visti insieme, io sì. E ti dico che Effy è innamorata davvero.  
-Innamorata… - Tony ridacchiò, scettico.  
-Sì, innamorata – rincarò fermamente sua madre. – Aveva lo stesso sguardo di quando stava con Freddie, quel povero ragazzo…  
-Letteralmente tre secondi fa hai insinuato che fosse stata colpa di Freddie e Cook se Effy ha cercato di suicidarsi.  
-Oh, va’ al diavolo, Tony.  
-Quindi? Lasci perdere?  
-Certo che lascio perdere – ribatté Anthea furiosa, più con sé stessa che con Tony. – Che dovrei fare? Evidentemente era destino.  
  
  
  
Sabato 13 aprile 2019  
  
  
Effy era in piedi davanti al lavandino della cucina di casa di Cook, intenta a lavare i piatti per poi passarli a lui perché li asciugasse.  
-Vieni a vivere con me.  
Effy si girò di scatto a guardarlo. – Sei serio?  
-Sì, insomma… - Cook indugiò qualche secondo. – Ci vorrà un sacco di tempo prima che io riesca a risparmiare abbastanza per una casa vera. Questo è solo un monolocale ma in due ci si sta.  
Cercò negli occhi di Effy un segno di entusiasmo – o di riluttanza, qualunque cosa – ma lo sguardo di lei era impenetrabile come al solito. Era uno dei tanti enigmi di Effy Stonem: parlava con gli occhi, eppure c’erano sempre quei momenti in cui alzava volontariamente una barriera, ed era impossibile capire davvero cosa pensasse, perfino per lui.  
Benché non volesse sembrare patetico, continuò: - So che non è un granché, ma… possiamo sistemarla come vuoi tu. Sarà solo una cosa temporanea, e… - Si fece coraggio e mandò al diavolo suddetti propositi. – Cazzo, io… potrei stare qui tutta la notte fino a domani a dirti tutte le cose che voglio fare con te. E penso che potremmo iniziare da ora. _Voglio_ iniziare ora.  
Effy aveva già la risposta: aveva accettato mentalmente fin dal primo momento in cui lui gliel’aveva chiesto, ma finse di pensarci su.  
-Come voglio io, eh?  
-Ti ho appena… praticamente detto che sarei felice di averti qui 24 ore su 24 e tu ti sei fermata alla frase “possiamo sistemarla come vuoi tu”?  
Effy si avvicinò per baciarlo sulla guancia. – Certo che vengo a vivere con te. Però sì, dobbiamo sistemarla. Sembra la dimora di un adolescente scappato di casa.  
-Quello che ero, guarda caso.  
-Lo so – Effy lo liquidò con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi e tornò a concentrarsi sui piatti.  
Cook allungò una mano fin dentro al lavandino, sotto il getto dell’acqua, e la schizzò in faccia.  
Effy restò immobile, a bocca e occhi serrati, dominando l’impulso di strangolarlo. Optò per schizzarlo di rimando, afferrando direttamente il tubo flessibile. Cook, preso alla sprovvista, cercò di ripararsi con le mani, rinunciandoci subito dopo. Quando Effy fu soddisfatta ritirò il tubo nel lavandino.  
-E questo che mi aspetta, d’ora in poi? – chiese lui, fingendosi arrabbiato.  
-È stata una tua idea – ribatté lei.  
-Allora mi aspetto che tu ti faccia perdonare – Le si avvicinò, incollandosi a lei.  
Effy chiuse il rubinetto e, senza neanche asciugarsi le mani, gli buttò le braccia al collo baciandolo con passione. Lui le strinse il sedere, lasciando scivolare le mani più in basso e lei capì subito, saltandogli in braccio; lui la appoggiò sul tavolo, a pochi passi da loro, ed Effy spinse via qualcosa su cui aveva appoggiato la schiena, mandandolo sul pavimento in un rumore di vetri rotti.  
-Merda – Cook guardò in giù brevemente, per poi tornare subito a spogliare Effy. – Erano gli unici bicchieri che avevo.  
-Tanto eravamo comunque dell’idea di abbellirla, no? – rise lei, aprendogli i pantaloni e infilando una mano dentro.  
Cook represse un gemito. – Allora direi di cominciare dalla posateria.  
Quella notte Effy si fermò a dormire a casa sua, e così la notte e dopo e anche quelle successive.  
  
  
  
Domenica 12 maggio 2019  
  
  
Cook seguì Effy dentro casa sua con una certa titubanza.  
-Sicuro che non vuoi aspettarmi in macchina? – gli chiese nuovamente Effy, riponendo le chiavi in tasca.  
Cook scosse la testa, cercando di rilassarsi. – No, tranquilla.  
Lei gli strinse forte la mano e la accarezzò col pollice. Sapeva quanto era stato difficile per lui accettare di tornare a Bristol, anche se solo per un pomeriggio. Del resto, non ci metteva piede da otto anni.  
Gli sorrise brevemente e gettò un’occhiata a destra e sinistra dell’ingresso. – Mamma? Sono io! – urlò. Nessuna risposta. Effy cominciò a salire le scale e trascinò Cook con sé, senza lasciargli la mano.  
-Te l’avevo detto – disse, rivolgendogli un sorriso compiaciuto.  
-Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che torni dal lavoro?  
-Più o meno un’ora, ma ci metteremo molto meno.  
Appena entrati in camera di Effy, quest’ultima si diresse dritta verso il suo armadio e lo aprì.  
-Ti serve una mano? – le chiese Cook, aprendo un borsone sul letto.  
-No, qui faccio io – rispose lei, iniziando a tirare fuori alcuni dei suoi vecchi vestiti. – Puoi guardare su in soffitta? Dovrebbe esserci uno scatolone con il mio nome sopra.  
Cook uscì in corridoio e aprì la botola del soffitto, quindi tirò giù la scala.  
Dopo circa dieci minuti, Effy richiuse l’armadio, richiuse il borsone, se lo appoggiò in spalla e uscì in corridoio. – Cook, ci sei? – urlò verso la botola aperta.  
Non sentì alcun rumore. – Cook? – Appoggiò il borsone a terra e salì la scala fino alla soffitta.  
-Ehi, che stai facendo? – gli chiese una volta sopra, vedendolo in piedi di spalle.  
Quando Cook si girò a guardarla, Effy per poco non indietreggiò. Aveva un sguardo strano, che non gli aveva mai visto addosso: un misto di confusione, rabbia e dolore.  
-Che cazzo significa questo? – le chiese, mostrandole un foglietto che teneva in mano. Effy si avvicinò confusa. - Che cos’è, uno scherzo? – proseguì, sventolandoglielo sotto il naso.  
-Cosa? – sbottò Effy, strappandoglielo di mano. – Di che stai…  
Si bloccò di colpo. Era un foglietto giallo ocra, con poche parole scritte sopra in nero.  
  
_“Cari signori Anthony e Anthea Stonem,  
Elizabeth Stonem ha fatto cancellare James Cook e Freddie McClair dalla sua memoria. Si prega di non menzionare mai più i due in sua presenza.  
Grazie  
Lacuna Inc.”_  
  
-Allora? – continuò Cook imperterrito. – Vuoi spiegarmi? Che significa?  
Effy sbatté le palpebre e rilesse il foglietto mentalmente più volte.  
-Non lo so – disse infine, guardando Cook più confusa di prima.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolo Autrice  
Vi rubo un minuto perché vorrei dire una cosa a cui tengo parecchio, riguardo al discorso che fanno Cook e Effy sulle malattie mentali: mi rendo conto che si tratta di argomento delicato e complesso, che merita di essere sviscerato per bene e trattato in modo adeguato, mentre qui sono stata piuttosto sbrigativa e generale… Ma semplicemente non avevo tempo, e questo non è il luogo. Nel senso: se avessi trattato il tema come merita avrei fatto un capitolo lungo 398257328 pagine, e credo che un tema del genere meriti una fic a parte, per cui ho preferito non entrarci troppo. Insomma, ci tenevo a dire che non volevo essere superficiale (soprattutto dato che ci sono passata e vado in terapia io stessa), per cui se vi ho dato questa impressione chiedo scusa.  
Infine spero che questi primi due capitoli più "soft" vi siano piaciuti e niente, tenetevi pronti. :)  
Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone degli Stereophonics.  



	4. Who is He (and What is He to You)

“So what fate awaits me? Without you  
If every road comes back to me,  
come back to you  
If every road comes back to you,  
come back to me  
So, no fate awaits me without you”  
  


\- No Fate Awaits Me, Son Lux

  
  
  
  
  
  
Giovedì 2 agosto 2012  
  
  
Cook fermò la macchina nel mezzo della strada che pensava non avrebbe più percorso, davanti ad un cartello con su scritto: “Benvenuti a Bristol”.  
Una morsa gli strinse il cuore; in quel momento, desiderò solo fare dietro front e tornarsene dritto a Manchester. Poi però ripensò a tutti quelli che si era lasciato indietro, e a quel punto si autoimpose di proseguire, stringendo le mani intorno al volante così forte da sbiancarsi le nocche.  
Erano le tre e mezzo del mattino. Aveva scelto di partire da Manchester a notte fonda, così da incontrare poco traffico. Sapeva che con un’auto diversa da quella presa per andarsene, la barba, il cappuccio e gli occhiali da sole pronti sul cruscotto, il giorno dopo se la sarebbe cavata e sarebbe passato inosservato. Comunque, non si sarebbe trattenuto per più di una giornata.  
Erano passati esattamente quindici mesi dall’ultima volta che aveva camminato per le strade di Bristol, e durante tutto quel lasso di tempo non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi come se la stessero passando JJ, Naomi, Emily, Katie, Pandora, Thomas, Effy e perfino Karen, la sorella di Freddie. Si era tormentato più volte sul modo in cui sua madre si stava occupando di suo fratello Paddy, e pregava un Dio nel quale neanche credeva che sarebbe venuto su meglio di lui.  
Quando si era messo al volante, quella notte, l’aveva fatto con l’intenzione di guardarli da lontano, senza avvicinarsi a nessuno di loro, ma si conosceva abbastanza da sapere che raramente le sue buone intenzioni reggevano di fronte al suo istinto.  
“Magari potrei parlare solo con uno di loro” pensò. “Tipo JJ. O…”  
Non aveva neanche formulato il nome di Effy nella sua mente che già l’aveva scacciato. In fin dei conti, non sapeva in che condizioni fosse: poteva aver continuato la terapia come no, poteva essere guarita come peggiorata. Poteva anche essersi suicidata sul serio, per quanto ne sapesse.  
“No, non posso farle questo. Non credo che reggerebbe”  
Quella era la scusa che si ripeteva più spesso. Non poteva tornare da lei, perché _Effy non avrebbe retto_. Ma sapeva che non era vero: Effy avrebbe retto qualunque cosa, tanto era forte. La verità era un’altra, e cioè che Cook non aveva il coraggio di andarla a trovare. Voleva farlo, lo voleva più di ogni altra cosa, ma il solo pensiero di ritrovarsi davanti a lei lo faceva tremare dalla testa ai piedi.  
“Ci penserò domattina” pensò, scuotendo la testa.  
Quella notte aveva una cosa urgente da fare e, sicuramente, non ne avrebbe più avuto occasione.  
  
  
Cook parcheggiò l’auto dietro ai cipressi che fiancheggiavano il vialetto di ghiaia e scese. Si guardò intorno per verificare, come aveva previsto, che non ci fosse nessuno dei paraggi. Probabilmente era l’unica persona sveglia nel raggio di chilometri. Si avviò verso l’imponente cancello di ferro e vi si arrampicò con agilità. Una volta arrivato dall’altra parte, cominciò a camminare fra le lapidi.  
Nonostante la sola luce emessa dalla torcia del cellulare a spezzare il buio pesto, ci mise meno tempo del previsto a trovarlo. Si bloccò di fronte alla pietra tombale e si lasciò cadere in ginocchio per leggere l’epitaffio.  
_In memoria di Freddie McClair, amato figlio, fratello e amico._  
_30.04.1992-16.04.2011_  
“Accidenti a te, Freddie”  
Cook strinse i pugni e avvicinò la fronte fino a toccare la foto al centro della lapide, dove Freddie sorrideva, sereno e _vivo_.  
Stette fermo davanti al suo migliore amico per quella che gli sembrò un’eternità, prima di andarsene. Passò un’ora intera inginocchiato di fronte a Freddie – a quello che _restava _di Freddie – e quando si rialzò riuscì a stento a reggersi in piedi. Le gambe facevano fatica a rispondergli, ma le forzò a riportarlo al cancello e poi alla sua auto dove, una volta che si fu seduto, scoppiò a piangere.  
  
  
Cook non chiuse occhio tutta la notte. Era rimasto appostato alla fine della via dove una volta abitava, e puntualmente vide suo fratello uscire per prendere l’autobus, che arrivò nel giro di un paio di minuti.  
Era cresciuto un sacco: si era fatto più alto, e dall’espressione sembrava aver perso l’innocenza che Cook gli aveva visto addosso l’ultima volta, più di un anno prima. Dopo pochi minuti, quando stava per andarsene, vide uscire dalla porta sua madre e un uomo. Cook lo conosceva: era Alex, il compagno di Ruth di anni prima. Si fermarono in mezzo al marciapiede per alcuni secondi, durante i quali si baciarono a lungo e si staccarono solo dopo che l’uomo si fosse premurato di dare una pacca al sedere di Ruth. Dopodiché salirono entrambi su un’auto diversa.  
A Cook venne la nausea, soprattutto quando notò che la macchina su cui era appena salita sua madre era una Land Rover nera lucida, che aveva tutta l’aria di essere nuova di zecca. Si ricordava di averle rubato la vecchia auto quando era scappato, ma i sensi di colpa non attenuarono minimamente la rabbia che provava nei suoi confronti. Come sempre, però, il suo astio durò per pochi secondi, prima di lasciare spazio all’autocommiserazione.  
“Scherzava sempre sul fatto che fossi la sua migliore creazione” pensò. “Invece sono stato la sua più grande delusione. Ha fatto solo bene a cacciarmi di casa… due volte. Avrei finito per portare Paddy sulla cattiva strada. Cazzo, c’è mancato poco che seguisse le mie orme. Anzi, per quanto ne so potrebbe anche averlo fatto”  
A questi pensieri, Cook non riuscì più a trattenersi: scese più veloce che poté dalla macchina e vomitò sugli gnomi da giardino di una villetta.  
  
  
Quando la vide uscire di casa si sentì morire.  
“Dio, quant’è bella”  
Effy camminava leggera. A dire il vero, stava meglio di quello che Cook si era aspettato: aveva i capelli più lunghi e sembrava aver ripreso peso. Non aveva affatto l’aria di una persona che aveva cercato di togliersi la vita solo un anno prima, e questo lo tranquillizzava. Durò poco, comunque. Appena la vide entrare in un parco, sedersi sull’erba all’ombra di un faggio e accendersi una sigaretta, fu di nuovo preso dal panico.  
“Devo parlarci” si disse, risoluto. “Le devo una spiegazione. Cazzo, quanto vorrei essere ubriaco per questo”  
Il primo passo fu il più difficile da fare; gli altri si susseguirono a ruota, uno dopo l’altro, in modo meccanico, e in pochi secondi era di fronte a lei.  
Effy alzò gli occhi. Cook si tirò giù il cappuccio e si tolse gli occhiali da sole, aspettandosi una reazione che però non arrivò.  
-Hai bisogno di qualcosa? – gli chiese lei, impassibile.  
Cook rimase sconcertato. – Eff?  
-Ehm… Sì? – Adesso Effy aveva assunto un’espressione stranita. – Ci conosciamo?  
Cook fece per chiederle cosa le prendesse, quando d’improvviso gli venne un’illuminazione.  
-Andiamo, Effy – insisté, lasciandosi scappare un sorriso. – Ci siamo già passati, ricordi? Elizabeth e James. E non è durata. Io sono Cook e tu sei Effy.  
Lei, se possibile, si fece ancora più confusa e diffidente. – Mi spiace, ma credo che tu mi stia confondendo con qualcun altro. Non ti ho mai visto prima.  
Cook ritornò serio e sentì il sangue gelarglisi nelle vene. Era tutto come l’altra volta. Loro due in un parco, lei che non aveva la più pallida idea di chi fosse. E dire che a guardarla gli era sembrato che stesse meglio.  
“Non ci posso credere… Ha cambiato analista ma continua a seguire la stessa terapia? Cos’altro deve succedere perché si rendano conto che non funziona?”  
Aveva la bocca socchiusa, ma non riusciva a proferire parola, tanto era sbigottito, deluso e ferito.  
-Dovresti andare – gli disse lei, algida. – Davvero.  
Cook rimase talmente spiazzato da non riuscire a rispondere. La fissava a bocca aperta, paralizzato, convinto di sembrarle un idiota, probabilmente anche pazzo. Nella sua mente scorrevano fiumi di parole, ma non riuscì a farne uscire nessuna.  
-Per favore, - ripeté Effy, a disagio. – Lasciami stare.  
“Ma che cazzo dici? No che non ti lascio stare! Cos’è, uno scherzo? Ti sembra divertente? Sono stato via un anno e fai finta di non riconoscermi? No, tu mi prendi in giro, Foster non può aver fatto più danni dell’altra volta, perché me ne sono occupato personalmente. Che cos’hai? Stavi bene! L’ultima volta che ti ho vista stavi…”  
-Scusa – disse, solo. – Scusa, ho sbagliato persona – Girò i tacchi, infilò le mani nelle tasche e se ne andò con lo sguardo basso. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che si era sentito così umiliato.  
  
  
Era stato un fallimento. Tutto era stato un fallimento. Questo pensava Cook, mentre tornava alla macchina, deciso più che mai ad andarsene da quella stramaledetta città. L’unica cosa che gli avrebbe dato un po’ di pace – ma solo un po’ – d’ora in avanti, era l’aver dato un ‘addio’ vero e proprio a Freddie, anche se comunque troppo tardi.  
Non era riuscito nemmeno ad andare a trovare JJ. Sapeva dove lavorava e dove abitava, ma sapeva anche che ora non era solo. Aveva una ragazza che amava e il cui bambino era un po’ come se fosse anche suo figlio. Poteva ripiombare nella sua vita come se niente fosse cambiato e rovinargliela più di quanto non avesse già fatto in passato? No, non l’avrebbe mai fatto.  
Stava giusto per salire in macchina quando di colpo gli venne in mente Naomi.  
Naomi viveva da sola.  
Naomi era abbastanza stabile da non crollare di fronte a lui.  
Naomi, nel peggiore dei casi, avrebbe potuto cacciarlo e rifiutarsi di parlare con lui, ma non l’avrebbe denunciato.  
Naomi non l’aveva dimenticato.  
Richiuse lo sportello, si infilò di nuovo le chiavi della macchina in tasca e si avviò dalla parte opposta, verso Alfred Road.  
  
  
Naomi aprì la porta e sbiancò. Ci mise venti secondi buoni prima di riprendersi dallo shock.  
-Ehi – disse lui, aspettandosi una porta sbattuta in faccia.  
-Che… Che diavolo ci fai qui? – balbettò lei.  
-Sono venuto a… vedere come stavate?  
-C’è Emily qui.  
-Oh.  
-Già.  
-Ok, allora… Mi dispiace, non volevo… Non importa. Ciao, Naomi – Si voltò e fece per scendere gli scalini di pietra davanti alla porta, quando sentì la mano di Naomi poggiarsi con fermezza sulla sua spalla, bloccandolo.  
-Ti ha visto qualcuno?  
-No, non credo.  
Naomi guardò lungo il viale, prima a destra e poi a sinistra.  
-Entra – Senza aspettare risposta lo trascinò dentro.  
Quando Naomi ebbe chiuso la porta alle sue spalle, Cook rimase fermo in mezzo all’ingresso, rendendosi conto di non essersi preparato all’eventualità di essere accolto. Non sapeva cosa dire, né come comportarsi, ma prima che ebbe la possibilità di fare qualunque cosa sentì dei passi sulle scale di fronte a lui.  
-Amore, ho quasi fatto! Mi vesto e sono pronta.  
Emily, avvolta in un asciugamano, si bloccò tre gradini prima di finire la rampa, spostando lo sguardo da Cook a Naomi e poi di nuovo a Cook, dove si fermò. Sbatté le palpebre più volte, come per cercare di vederci meglio.  
Cook alzò una mano in segno di saluto.  
-E lui che è venuto a fare qui? – chiese infine, rivolgendosi implicitamente a Naomi, mentre continuava a fissare Cook.  
-Non lo so, veramente – rispose sincera lei. – Non sapevo sarebbe tornato.  
Cook alzò subito le mani. – Ci tengo a dirvi che sono venuto in pace, non cerco guai né mi serve il vostro aiuto. Sto per andarmene. Di nuovo. Volevo solo sapere come stavate. Come stava Naomi, in realtà. Non sapevo che adesso viveste insieme.  
-Certo che no, come potresti saperlo? – ribatté sprezzante Emily. – Come ti è venuto in mente di tornare fin qui? Lo sai quello che rischi?  
-Non l’ha visto nessuno – si intromise Naomi.  
-Te l’ha detto lui? – le chiese Emily, ironica. – E tu ti fidi di uno che da un giorno all’altro prende e se ne va, lasciandosi indietro tutto e tutti e non si presenta neanche al funerale del suo migliore amico?  
Cook incassò in colpo. Emily aveva ragione, quindi perché rispondere?  
-Ok, ora ci diamo tutti una calmata – Naomi si avvicinò ad Emily e le prese la mano. – Perché non vai ad asciugarti e ci raggiungi giù in cucina?  
-Dovevamo andare a pranzo fuori, io e te.  
-Rimandiamo a domani, che dici?  
Prima che Emily potesse sbottare sul serio, Cook le interruppe. – Non ce n’è bisogno, me ne vado adesso.  
-Tu da qui non ti muovi – dichiarò Naomi, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui. Cook indietreggiò di un passo. Si era dimenticato quanto fosse spaventosa da incazzata.  
A quel punto si girò di nuovo verso Emily, che sembrava essersi rassegnata. Furiosa, ma se non altro rassegnata. Sfilò bruscamente la mano dalla presa di Naomi e salì di nuovo le scale.  
Naomi portò Cook in cucina e lo invitò a sedersi, dopodiché aprì il freezer e tirò fuori degli hamburger surgelati. – Spero che tu abbia fame.  
Cook annuì. – Non ce n’è bisogno, davvero.  
Come se non lo avesse sentito, Naomi aprì la confezione e li mise a cuocere in forno. Poi si appoggiò contro il bancone a braccia conserte e lo squadrò da capo a piedi. – Ti trovo bene.  
-Anch’io. Come va con Emily?  
-Bene. Con cosa sei venuto?  
-In macchina. Da quanto tempo vive qui?  
-Da un paio di mesi, ma è una cosa temporanea. Lei e Katie studiano a Cambridge al momento e a settembre torneranno là. Volevamo passare almeno l’estate insieme.  
Cook annuì e guardò in basso, aspettandosi a questo punto la parte più difficile. Emily scese di nuovo giù, asciugata e vestita, e si sedette dall’altra parte del tavolo, di fronte a Cook. Appoggiò la schiena alla sedia, lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Le domande scomode partirono proprio da lei.  
-Che hai fatto nell’ultimo anno? Dove sei stato?  
-Mi sono per lo più… spostato ogni volta che potevo. Non stavo mai più di un mese nello stesso posto, poi a giugno mi sono fermato a Manchester e… Non so perché, ma è stata la prima città in cui mi sia sentito al sicuro. Non a casa, ma al sicuro. Là non ho il presentimento perenne che qualcuno mi stia alle calcagna.  
-Quindi hai intenzione di fermarti lì?  
-Probabile. – Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto tenere i suoi spostamenti per sé, ma quelle erano Naomi e Emily, e si fidava di loro.  
Le due ragazze si scambiarono un’occhiata che Cook non capì, ma non aveva dubbi che stessero comunicando in qualche modo.  
Alla fine Naomi sospirò, fece per aprire bocca ma poi la richiuse. Emily lo notò, e alla fine parlò lei. – Senti… - disse a Cook, il quale, per la prima volta da quando era entrato in casa, la vide tentennare. – Ce lo chiediamo da più di un anno. Sei stato tu?  
Cook chiuse forte gli occhi, sperando di non ritrovarsi a pensare a John Foster steso a terra, circondato dalla sua stessa urina, con gli occhi spalancati ma che non vedevano più niente. Puntualmente, invece, l’immagino arrivò, e lui riaprì gli occhi, arreso.  
-Sì. – disse. Non riuscì ad alzare lo sguardo, perciò si guardò le nocche della mano sinistra, dove spuntava il suo cognome, che si era tatuato per i suoi sedic’anni.  
“Ora mi butteranno fuori” pensò.  
-Hai fatto bene – disse invece Emily. Cook alzò di scatto lo sguardo su di lei, pensando di aver sentito male. – Se lui ha ucciso Freddie, allora hai fatto bene.  
Naomi cominciò ad apparecchiare la tavola, e Cook ed Emily le diedero una mano.  
  
  
Nel corso del pranzo, Cook seppe da Naomi ed Emily che il gruppo stava alla grande.  
Dopo la morte di Freddie, JJ si era ripreso grazie a Lara e sembrava aver trovato la famiglia che aveva sempre voluto. Pandora e Thomas erano andati a studiare insieme ad Harvard e avevano recuperato il loro rapporto, mentre Naomi aveva scelto di non proseguire gli studi dopo il diploma.  
-Qualcuno di voi ha più sentito Karen? – chiese Cook.  
Emily e Naomi scossero la testa. – Neanche una volta – rispose Naomi.  
-Neanche JJ?  
-Non che io sappia.  
-Beh, non è che la conoscessimo prima – precisò Emily. – Ma dopo… Freddie, è praticamente sparita. Non la si vede più in giro.  
-Magari è partita per il college – buttò lì Naomi, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua.  
-Già, può darsi – mormorò Cook. Gli dispiaceva non averla vista, ma al contempo ne era anche infinitamente contento.  
-Ma tu non hai visto proprio nessuno, oggi? – chiese Emily.  
-No. Solo mio fratello e mia madre, ma non mi sono avvicinato.  
A un tratto Cook ripensò ad Effy, e non riuscì a tenerselo dentro. Come con ogni cosa che riguardava lei, non aveva più il controllo su sé stesso, perciò ammise: - In realtà, ho visto anche qualcun altro.  
-Chi? – fece Emily.  
Cook prese fiato. – Effy.  
A Naomi andò di traverso l’acqua e inizio a tossire. Emily ci mise un secondo per reagire, durante il quale fissò Cook come fosse un alieno piombato in casa dal soffitto, dopodiché batté più volte la mano sulla schiena della sua fidanzata, senza però staccare gli occhi da lui.  
Cook le guardò perplesso e aspettò che Naomi si ricompose, prima di lasciar uscire una risata nervosa. – Accidenti. Neanche vi avessi detto di aver visto Freddie vivo in giro per Bristol.  
Naomi ed Emily si scambiarono un’occhiata fugace e subito Emily attaccò. – E ci hai parlato?  
-Sì, ma… Ecco, a questo proposito, siete rimaste in contatto con lei?  
Naomi sembrò esitare, ma Emily fu più veloce. – In realtà no. Ci ha allontanate. Perché, lei ti ha detto di sì?  
-No, lei… - Cook ripensò all’espressione vuota che Effy aveva messo su nel trovarselo davanti e sentì che stava per dare di stomaco di nuovo, ma stavolta riuscì a evitarlo. – Lei mi ha guardato come se neanche mi conoscesse.  
Naomi ed Emily non dissero niente per un paio di secondi.  
-Strano – disse alla fine Naomi, anche se lo sguardo lasciava trapelare tutt’altro che sorpresa.  
-Non è solo strano – ribatté Cook. – È inquietante. Non vi ricordate? Era successa la stessa identica cosa un anno fa, poco prima che morisse Freddie. Non potrebbe… Non può esserci ricaduta, vero? Intendo… Magari per sopperire la sua perdita. Come modo per elaborare il lutto, insomma?  
Spostò lo sguardo da Naomi a Emily e viceversa, più volte, cercando disperatamente un segno di disagio, preoccupazione, qualunque cosa. Quando vide Emily restare impassibile e Naomi agitarsi sulla sedia, sbottò: - Cazzo, dite qualcosa!  
Naomi si scantò. – Ma lei ti ha parlato? Cosa le hai detto?  
-Non ho potuto dirle niente, ha detto di non conoscermi. E poi… Non lo so, mi ha fatto paura, ok? Mi ha fatto paura e me ne sono andato.  
Le due sembrarono tranquillizzarsi ed Emily si alzò di scatto, iniziando a sparecchiare.  
-Beh, se vuoi un consiglio spassionato – asserì convinta, - dovresti lasciarla stare. È sempre stata un po’ matta, lo sappiamo tutti, no? Non è una cosa nuova, o sbaglio? – disse poi rivolgendosi a lui, mentre riponeva i piatti nel lavandino.  
-Sì, lo so, - convenne Cook, - è che mi è sembrato… Non lo so, è stato così assurdo. – Si strofinò gli occhi con un sospiro. – Dite che è solo il suo modo di affrontare le cose? Oppure è andata fuori di testa davvero e ora è irrecuperabile?  
Emily iniziò a lavare i piatti e si astenne dal rispondere; Naomi evitò lo sguardo di Cook. – A qualcuno va una canna? – chiese a un tratto.  
-No, grazie – risposero in coro Emily e Cook.  
In realtà Cook la voleva una canna, ma voleva anche farsi una striscia, e magari, perché no?, bere fino a dimenticarsi _lui_ tutto. Appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e si prese la testa tra le mani.  
-Sul serio, Cook, prendilo come un segno e lascia stare – ripeté Emily. Poi si rivolse a Naomi. – Giusto?  
Naomi guardò Emily quasi dispiaciuta, poi guardò Cook e infine di nuovo Emily. Ricominciarono a parlarsi con gli occhi, come avevano fatto prima, e Cook sentiva che stavolta sarebbe esploso davvero, se non avessero parlato chiaro. Alla fine non ce ne fu bisogno.  
-D’accordo, senti, ora glielo do – annunciò Naomi, alzandosi in piedi.  
Cook, quasi istintivamente, la imitò e furono in tre in piedi a fronteggiarsi in cucina.  
-Ma che fai? – sbottò Emily, parandosi davanti a Naomi. – Non ci pensare neanche!  
-Emily, non è giusto, ok? – tentò di farla ragionare Naomi.  
-Sai cosa non è giusto? Che lei si sia trovata costretta a fare una cosa del genere perché non riusciva più a vivere.  
-Non mi aspetto che tu stia dalla mia parte. Ma io glielo dico. E gli farò vedere la lettera. La vado a prendere.  
Emily sembrò sul punto di scoppiare, finché non si arrese e si avviò in ingresso con passo deciso.  
-Emily, aspetta!  
-Vado a dormire dai miei – rispose seccamente Emily senza guardarla, infilandosi le scarpe. – Hai ragione, non devo essere dalla tua parte in questo. Ci vediamo domani – Aprì la porta e si fermò per guardare Cook. – Buona fortuna. Mi dispiace.  
-Em… - Naomi aveva appena fatto un passo verso di lei, quando Emily uscì e si sbatté la porta alle spalle.  
A questo punto Cook si rivolse a Naomi, il cuore a mille. – Di che stavate parlando?  
Naomi sospirò e, senza aggiungere parola, aprì il cassetto del tavolino dell’ingresso, trafficando con la miriade di buste all’interno. Ne tirò fuori una e la porse a Cook.  
-Sei arrivato con tre settimane di ritardo – lo informò, impassibile.  
Cook, col cuore in gola, aprì la busta e tirò fuori un foglietto giallo ocra.  
  
  
_“Cara signorina Naomi Campbell,_  
_Elizabeth Stonem ha fatto cancellare James Cook e Freddie McClair dalla sua memoria. Si prega di non menzionare mai più i due in sua presenza._  
_Grazie_  
_Lacuna Inc.”_  
  
  
Cook sbatté le palpebre e corrugò la fronte, rileggendo il contenuto altre tre volte prima di dare finalmente voce ai suoi pensieri: - Che cazzo è questa roba?  
Naomi si avviò di nuovo in cucina e gli fece cenno di seguirla. – Vieni – gli disse – Ti racconto com’è andata, ma è meglio se ti siedi.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 13 luglio 2012  
  
  
Effy sedeva nella sala d’attesa della clinica Lacuna fissando il vuoto, come ipnotizzata, a fianco a sua madre che fingere di leggere.  
-Sicura che non vuoi che entri con te? – le chiese a un tratto Anthea, per la quinta volta, sollevando gli occhi dalle pagine.  
-No, è una cosa che devo fare da sola – rispose Effy paziente.  
Anthea annuì e tornò per un attimo alla sua rivista, prima di rivolgersi nuovamente a sua figlia. – Ricordati che puoi sempre fermarti, d’accordo? Quando vuoi, gli dici di fermarsi e loro si fermano.  
Effy roteò gli occhi senza rispondere. Non avrebbe mai e poi mai cambiato idea. Aveva combattuto con sé stessa per un anno intero, cercando di sopravvivere al dolore.  
“Forse è solo arrivato il momento di ammettere che non sono così forte come mi piace sembrare. Forse è la volta buona che mi trovo davanti a qualcosa che non sono in grado di affrontare da sola. Questa cosa mi serve, perché non ce la faccio più”  
-Signorina Stonem? – La segretaria della clinica, una ragazza bionda e dallo sguardo dolce, all’incirca sui 25 anni, spuntò da dietro il bancone, con in mano blocco e penna. – Prego.  
Le indicò una porta con un cenno della testa; Effy si mise la borsa in spalla e si avviò decisa.  
  
  
Effy era seduta con il dottor Mierzwiak alla scrivania di quest’ultimo, con al centro un registratore. Aveva uno sguardo serio e professionale, e Effy si sentì a suo agio. Si capiva che era un mestiere che svolgeva da una vita.  
-Bene – iniziò il dottor Mierzwiak. – Ha portato gli oggetti che le avevo chiesto1? Quelli dei due ragazzi?  
Effy annuì. – Sono in macchina.  
-Perfetto – si rivolse ad un ragazzo che armeggiava con dei fili dietro una televisione. – Stan2, ti spiace andarli a prendere? Ci dovrebbe essere la signora Stonem in sala d’attesa, giusto?  
-Sì – rispose Effy.  
-Vado – Stan si alzò e, prima di sparire dietro la porta, Effy lo sentì chiamare sua madre.  
Il dottor Mierzwiak si sistemò meglio sulla sedia e appoggiò la mano sul registratore.  
–Pronta?  
Effy fece un respiro profondo, senza perdere la sua facciata impenetrabile, e annuì. – Pronta.  
-E si ricorda come iniziare?  
-Sì.  
Il dottor Mierzwiak accese il registratore e Effy si avvicinò, con le braccia conserte sopra la scrivania. – Mi chiamo Elizabeth Stonem e sono qui per cancellare… - Per un secondo credette di non farcela, poi strinse forte le mani intorno alle braccia e si forzò a continuare. - … Freddie McClair e James Cook.  
-Cominci dal primo ragazzo, per favore. Mi parli un po’ di lui. Si ricordi che possiamo fermarci quando vuole.  
-Non ce ne sarà bisogno – lo interruppe subito Effy. – Freddie è il mio ex ragazzo. Non so se definirlo “ex”, in realtà, considerando che non ci siamo lasciati. Lui è… è morto l’anno scorso. – Deglutì, sentendo le lacrime arrivare, ma riuscendo a ricacciarle indietro. – Io e Freddie c’eravamo conosciuti a scuola, due anni fa. Per lui è stato amore a prima vista, ma per me no. Ero completamente diversa allora. Per me l’amore non esisteva, non ci credevo. Quello che era iniziato come un gioco alla fine è diventato… la mia rovina e anche la sua. Ricordo di avergli detto che gli avrei spezzato il cuore, poi abbiamo finito per spezzarcelo a vicenda, più volte. Siamo rimasti feriti entrambi.  
Non disse che, da quando Freddie era morto, lei non aveva fatto altro che chiedersi qual era il destino peggiore: morire per primo o sopravvivere all’altro3?  
-Lo amavo per come mi faceva sentire – spiegò. – Ero _normale_, con lui. Prima di incontrarlo non avevo mai pensato di volermi sentire così, e invece lo volevo. E solo con lui riuscivo ad esserlo. O almeno ad illudermi di esserlo.  
-Cosa intende con ‘normale’?  
-Degna di essere amata. Non sola. La solitudine mi ha seguita per tutta la vita. Mi sono sempre ritrovata, in un modo o nell’altro, sola con me stessa ed ero _stanca_. Lui ha spento tutto questo – A questo punto non riuscì più a trattenersi e lasciò uscire le lacrime, asciugandole prima che potessero colarle lungo il viso.  
-Vuole fare una pausa?  
-No – disse subito Effy, tirando su col naso e guardando in alto per spingere le lacrime indietro. Quando sentì con certezza che la voce non avrebbe tremato continuò. – E poi era buono, gentile, maturo. Non era come gli altri. E io mi sono innamorata. Ma… non sono mai stata una persona forte. E tutto questo amore per me è stato troppo. Pensavo di non meritarlo, e forse era davvero così. Non meritavo l’amore e non meritavo Freddie, perciò l’ho allontanato. L’ho fatto più volte, e da quando se n’è andato non faccio altro che maledirmi per aver sprecato i nostri ultimi mesi insieme a… essere depressa. Potevamo uscire, divertirci, stare con gli altri, fare progetti… E invece non abbiamo fatto niente. Me ne sono stata chiusa in camera a delirare con lui che cercava di farmi stare meglio. Questo è successo. E basta.  
-Spero si renda conto che non è stata colpa sua…  
-Peccato che invece lo sia. È per questo che voglio cancellarlo.  
-Per i sensi di colpa?  
-E di perdita. So cosa sta pensando. Che sono una stronza immatura incapace di affrontare un lutto, ed è vero. È esattamente quello che sono. Non sono mai stata una bella persona. E non lo sarò mai.  
Guardò in basso e si lasciò scappare una risatina. – Forse, alla fin fine, fra me e Freddie non sarebbe neanche durata. Alla lunga si sarebbe accorto di quella che sono e mi avrebbe mollata, ma non lo avrei certo biasimato. Che mi aspettavo?  
Il dottor Mierzwiak sembrò sul punto di dire qualcosa; lui e Effy si guardarono negli occhi, lei che quasi lo sfidava a parlare con lo sguardo, e lui sembrò capire. Non voleva essere consolata né compatita da nessuno. Così rinunciò a rispondere e finì di prendere appunti, quindi guardò di nuovo Effy.  
-Posso capire come deve essersi sentita. Certo, forse nel suo caso la scelta di sottoporsi a questa procedura è un po’… drastica, ma non sta a me giudicare. Lei mi sembra tutto tranne che una ragazza stupida e, anche se dubito che perfino lei conosca sé stessa fino in fondo, mi ha fornito un quadro abbastanza chiaro. Comunque sufficiente per creare la mappatura che mi serve. C’è solo una cosa che mi domando a questo punto: ho capito il tipo di rapporto che avevate lei e il signor McClair, ma allora che ruolo ha l’altro ragazzo in tutto questo?  
Effy si rese conto, per la prima volta da quando aveva messo piede nella clinica, che non sapeva da dove cominciare nel parlare di Cook; si sentì presa alla sprovvista.  
Doveva avere un’espressione alquanto turbata, perché Mierzwiak la guardò con apprensione.  
-Chi è James Cook? – insistette. – E che cos’è per lei?  
Effy si prese qualche secondo per riordinare i pensieri prima di iniziare dalla prima certezza che le venne in mente. – James Cook è un mio amico. E un ragazzo che ho amato, anche se in modo diverso da Freddie. E soprattutto… credo che sia la persona che più mi ha amata al mondo.  
-Si spieghi meglio.  
-Intendo che… Freddie mi amava. Lo sapevo io, lo sapeva lui, lo sapevano Cook e tutti gli altri. Ma Cook era diverso e diverso era il suo modo di amare. Ossessivo, distruttivo. Magari, in un’altra vita, tra me e lui avrebbe anche funzionato. Ma non era questo il caso, e io non volevo lui. Volevo… - Si vergognò nel dirlo. - … Di meglio. Avevo bisogno di essere normale e per essere normale avevo bisogno di Freddie. Ma come ho detto, Cook era anche mio amico. _È _mio amico. Nonostante tutte le volte che gli ho spezzato il cuore, lui non mi ha mai odiata. Mai. So che non l’ha fatto. Anzi, si è fatto da parte perché voleva che fossi felice, e sapeva che con Freddie lo ero. So che per lui dev’essere stato devastante, ma l’ha fatto comunque. Quando avevo bisogno lui, c’era. Era sempre il primo a correre da me, per me. Appena lo chiamavo tornava, anche se stava di merda sapendo che non lo ricambiavo. Una volta gli dissi davanti a tutti i nostri amici che non volevo più, poi lo chiamai disperata perché volevo andarmene da Bristol e lui si è presentato con una macchina e dei soldi in contanti, pronto a portarmi via di corsa. Un anno dopo vagavo per Bristol senza memoria, senza neanche sapere chi diavolo fossi davvero, e l’unico che si è preso la briga di venirmi a cercare è stato lui. Mi ha fatto tornare me stessa, non si è mai arreso con me, e mi ha riportata da Freddie. Quindi, come dicevo… come mi ha amata Cook non mi ha amata nessuno. Forse non mi amerà _mai _nessuno in quel modo.  
Mierzwiak annuì pensieroso e scrisse tutto sul blocco.  
-E lei cosa prova per lui?  
Effy esitò prima di rispondere. – È complicato. È sempre stato complicato, con Cook. Mentirei se dicessi di provare solo amicizia nei suoi confronti. Di lui ho sempre amato il coraggio, è la prima cosa che mi ha colpita. Non aveva paura di essere chi era veramente, come non l’avevo io. Eravamo uguali. Pazzi, impossibili da salvare. Per sempre diversi da tutti, tranne che l'uno dall'altra. La differenza era che lui voleva essere così. L’ha voluto fino in fondo, perché aveva le palle. Io volevo la normalità, come ho detto. E finché eravamo solo io e Cook mi andava bene, ma quando ho conosciuto più a fondo Freddie ho capito che era lui che volevo. Cook questo non l’ha mai sopportato. E io mi odio per averli allontanati. Anche quando poi si sono riappacificati, le cose fra loro non sono mai tornate come prima. E non potranno mai più esserlo perché Freddie è morto.  
-E qui subentra la rabbia, giusto?  
Effy strinse le labbra e sentì di nuovo di aver bisogno di piangere.  
“Col cazzo che scoppio a piangere di nuovo. Cook non è stato il primo ad andarsene. Prima se n’è andato Tony, poi Freddie, mio padre non c’è neanche mai stato. Cook non è stato il primo a farlo e di certo non sarà l’ultimo”  
Alla fine rispose: - Sì. Sì, subentra la rabbia, perché Freddie era il suo migliore amico, prima di essere il mio ragazzo. Cook è scappato e non si è neanche presentato al funerale. È passato un anno e… tre fottutissimi mesi e non è mai tornato. Freddie è morto, io ero sola e lui non c’era. E non riesco ad affrontare la perdita di Freddie senza di lui. Mio fratello non c’è e mia madre… Beh, mia madre non ha mai capito l’amore, e immagino di aver preso da lei. La mia migliore amica è ad Harvard con il suo ragazzo e il resto del mio gruppo ha preso strade diverse. Ed è giusto, non mi aspettavo certo che restassero qui a badare a me. Però…  
-Però pensava di poter sempre contare su James Cook.  
La vecchia Effy avrebbe preferito tagliarsi la lingua, piuttosto che ammettere una cosa del genere, ma se ora si trovava lì era per dare un taglio netto. Sapeva che se non l’avesse fatto in quell’occasione non le sarebbe più capitato, e allora sì che sarebbe impazzita. Impazzita sul serio.  
-Sì – disse infine, riuscendo a trovare il coraggio di guardare il dottor Mierzwiak negli occhi. – Pensavo di poter sempre contare su James Cook. Per la prima volta mi ritrovo ad aver bisogno di qualcuno.  
“Non di qualcuno,” le disse la voce nella sua testa, pur essendo abituata a non essere ascoltata, “di lui”  
-E io lo odio per questo – terminò. – Perciò voglio cancellarlo.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 2 agosto 2012  
  
  
Cook rimase seduto per venti minuti buoni, dopo avere ascoltato Naomi. La cosa che più lo sconvolgeva era che non provava niente, assolutamente niente. Naomi, dal canto suo, lo guardava profondamente affranta, seduta al tavolo davanti a lui, lasciandogli tempo per elaborare tutto.  
-Quindi… - disse lui alla fine, con un filo di voce. – È finita. Non si ricorda di niente.  
“Di me” si ricordò, come a imprimersi la realtà nel cervello ancora di più. “Non si ricorda di _me_”  
-Ascolta, Cook – disse infine Naomi, cacciando un sospiro. – Posso solo immaginare come tu ti senta adesso. Insomma, sarebbe come se io tornassi a Bristol dopo un anno e venissi a sapere che Emily mi ha cancellata… - Fece una pausa; solo il pensiero la fece rabbrividire. – Ma… credimi quando ti dico che Effy era arrivata a un punto… davvero, davvero _basso_. Inizialmente si è tenuta tutto dentro, al funerale di Freddie non ha versato neanche una lacrima…  
Cook già se la immaginava: vestita di nero, magari in piedi fra sua madre e Pandora, protetta da quella maschera di ghiaccio che metteva su per non mostrare le sue emozioni.  
-… Ma poi il dolore è arrivato tutto in un colpo – continuò Naomi. – E male ci stava davvero, anche peggio di quando ha tentato il suicidio. Non faceva che darsi la colpa per avervi divisi, per aver portato Freddie alla morte e te alla fuga, e non importava quante volte tutti noi le dicessimo che non era vero, lei non riusciva a darsi pace. Perciò, ci è sembrata la cosa più… giusta, per lei, darle il nostro supporto nella sua decisione.  
-Giusta? – fece eco Cook, non riuscendo a trattenere l’ironia.  
-Non ho detto che fosse la cosa giusta per te o Freddie – precisò Naomi. – Ma lo era per lei. E, per inciso, non sto dicendo che non mi dispiace per te. Ma tu te n’eri andato per non tornare mai più e Freddie era morto. Alla fine era rimasta lei da sola. Che avremmo dovuto fare?  
Cook non rispose. Non lo sapeva, cosa avrebbero dovuto fare. Certo, se Cook fosse rimasto a Bristol avrebbe sicuramente cercato di fermarla, le avrebbe rimesso un po’ di sale in zucca anche a costo di farle un lavaggio del cervello ancora più profondo ed efficace di quello fattole dal fottuto John Foster. Non glielo avrebbe mai permesso, di dimenticare Freddie, perché non era giusto.  
“Passi anche il cancellare me, ma non Freddie. Lui no. Perché cancellare Freddie?”  
Eppure scoprì che, malgrado tutto ciò che gli aveva appena detto Naomi, non riusciva ad odiarla. Non poteva odiare Effy; il che, paradossalmente, gli faceva odiare sé stesso più di quanto non avesse mai fatto in vita sua.  
“Sono talmente patetico che potrebbe letteralmente calpestarmi da capo a piedi e io glielo lascerei fare”  
Del resto, lui non c’era, quando si era saputo di Freddie. Aveva scelto di andarsene pur essendo perfettamente consapevole dell’instabilità mentale – ed emotiva – di Effy. Aveva agito d’istinto e se n’era andato. Non gli era passato per il cervello neanche per un secondo l’idea di passare da lei prima di andarsene, anche solo per poco, per darle spiegazioni, né tantomeno chiamarla.  
“Beh, se anche l’avessi fatto, che avrei dovuto dirle? _Ehi, sai che ho appena trovato i vestiti imbrattati di sangue di Freddie a casa di quel pazzo furioso che tua madre ha deciso di assumere come tuo psicologo? No, non sto scherzando, principessa, perciò tieniti pronta, sai, non vorrei che avessi l’ennesimo shock emotivo quando entro un paio di giorni la polizia si accorgerà della sua scomparsa e lo troverà morto per mano mia._”  
Dopo un paio di minuti di silenzio Cook si riscosse, ma la sua espressione e il tono di voce rimasero impassibili. – Alla fine è stata meglio? – chiese. – Effy?  
-Tutto sommato, un po’ sì – rispose Naomi con un sospiro, dopo averci pensato su. – O meglio, non aveva più sensi di colpa né doveva elaborare il lutto, ma era comunque depressa. Ci sta ancora lavorando, e sembra che finalmente la terapia inizi a dare i suoi frutti. Almeno, da qualche mese a questa parte, è tornata a uscire di casa con sua madre e con me, Emily e Katie; sorride di più, mangia di più. La strada è ancora lunga, ma ti posso assicurare che sta meglio di prima.  
“Almeno per qualcuno ne sarà valsa la pena” si disse Cook senza convinzione.  
  
  
Erano ormai le nove di sera quando Naomi e Cook si incamminarono per le strade poco affollate di Bristol. Ormai la maggior parte degli abitanti era fuori per le vacanze e la città era più silenziosa di quello che Cook si ricordasse.  
-Mi dispiace di avervi rovinato la giornata – ripeté Cook per la seconda volta.  
Naomi fece spallucce. – Non preoccuparti, domani sarà tutto come prima. Ci vuole ben altro per rovinare le cose fra me e Emily.  
Cook la guardò e annuì. “Lo so bene, Naomi”  
-Torni a Manchester? – gli chiese lei.  
Cook annuì.  
-I tuoi clienti si staranno chiedendo dove sei stato oggi – osservò Naomi.  
Entrambi ridacchiarono.  
Una volta arrivati alla macchina si fermarono. – Grazie per avermi accompagnato, non dovevi.  
-Ma va’.  
Cook soffocò il moto d’affetto che lo aveva attraversato. – Allora salutami Emily. E… Beh, direi nessun altro.  
-Neanche JJ? Sei sicuro? Non vuoi che sappia che sei passato?  
Cook esitò qualche secondo, poi scosse la testa. – Meglio di no.  
-Ma ti dispiace.  
-Da morire.  
Naomi sembrò capire e abbassò lo sguardo, per poi tornare a guardarlo negli occhi, mortalmente seria. – Cook, - gli disse, - mi prometti che cercherai di meglio?  
Cook la guardò interrogativo e lei continuò. – Intendo una vita migliore, che non preveda che tu dorma in auto, da nomade, senza legami con nessuno e che spacci per sopravvivere.  
Cook voleva ridere di cuore, sbattendole in faccia che _quella_ era la vita che si era scelto, la vita che meritava, l’unica che avrebbe mai potuto conoscere. Però non voleva che quelle fossero le ultime parole che avrebbe detto a Naomi, che era ormai praticamente l’unica amica che gli era rimasta.  
Così si guardò intorno, temporeggiando per cercare le parole giuste, e infine rispose: - Farò del mio meglio.  
Naomi abbozzò un sorriso e allungò una mano verso la sua, stringendogliela.  
Mollarono la presa insieme; Naomi si avviò di nuovo verso casa, mentre Cook salì in auto e mise in moto.  
Quando fu finalmente fuori da Bristol, sentì nitidamente il peso che si era tenuto nel petto fino a quel momento diminuire, a mano a mano che si allontanava.  
Ripensò a tutto quello che aveva visto, e non riuscì a pentirsi di essere tornato. Adesso sapeva la verità.  
Sapeva che uscendo dalla vita di Paddy gli aveva probabilmente salvato la vita e che, se fosse cresciuto intelligente e maturo, avrebbe trovato degli amici e se li sarebbe tenuti stretti, a differenza sua.  
Sapeva che sua madre non si sentiva sola, con Paddy, né tantomeno con gli uomini che cambiava con la stessa frequenza di quando Cook era piccolo; inoltre, la zavorra di non avere più un figlio come lui le avrebbe permesso di concentrarsi di più sulla sua carriera.  
Sapeva che JJ, Pandora e Thomas stavano bene, e anche Naomi ed Emily. “Quelle finiranno per sposarsi” pensò ridacchiando. “Glielo auguro. Sarebbe l’unica cosa positiva uscita da questi anni di merda”  
Pensò a Freddie e a Effy. “Avrei preferito mille volte saperli sposati piuttosto che lui morto e lei che sceglie deliberatamente di dimenticarci. Che cazzo, Effy, questa proprio non me l’aspettavo da te.”  
Prima ancora di rendersene conto, la rabbia aveva cominciato a infuriare dentro di lui come una tempesta, e dovette fermarsi a un lato della strada.  
Urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, stringendo le dita intorno al volante fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. Andò avanti così, a urlare, per cinque minuti buoni, sbattendo la nuca contro il poggiatesta ripetutamente, finché la rabbia non se ne andò per lasciare il posto al dolore. Gli occhi cominciarono a pizzicargli, e Cook seppe che non sarebbe stato in grado di trattenere le lacrime, quando sarebbero arrivate: gli scesero copiose lungo il viso e riducendolo in breve a un ammasso di singhiozzi. Non cercò neanche di contenersi, perché non ce n’era bisogno; era solo, e così sarebbe sempre stato.  
Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva pianto così tanto e, una volta finito, si sentì completamente svuotato.  
Quando riprese a guidare aveva la gola che gli bruciava, e passò una mezz’ora buona a farsi la stessa domanda in loop: “Perché l’hai fatto, Effy? Come ti è venuto in mente? Come se non ci fosse stato niente. E come cazzo hai potuto fare questo a Freddie?”  
Era stanco come non mai, sia fisicamente che mentalmente, e ripensò a quello che gli aveva detto Naomi quando erano seduti in cucina; si ricordò come aveva iniziato il discorso.  
-È una clinica specializzata in… cancellazione della memoria, o roba simile – aveva detto. – Sta a Londra.  
“Non pensarci neanche” si disse Cook. “Non andarci. Che ci guadagneresti? Assolutamente niente”  
Ci mise circa dieci secondi a mettere a tacere i suoi pensieri a imboccare la strada per Londra. In fin dei conti, poteva prendersi un altro giorno prima di tornare a Manchester. Il bello di essere un ‘libero professionista’, come si autoproclamava ironicamente quando qualcuno glielo chiedeva, era questo.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Nel film, prima di sottoporsi alla procedura bisogna portare alla clinica tutti gli oggetti che appartengono alla persona che si vuole dimenticare o che comunque rimandano a essa (foto, regali, ecc.) Il perché lo saprete nel prossimo capitolo.  
2 Tutti i personaggi menzionati all’interno della clinica non sono miei ma originali del film: mi riferisco quindi a Stan (il tecnico), il dottor Mierzwiak, la segretaria e anche Patrick, un altro tecnico che però arriverà nel prossimo capitolo.  
3 Non è una frase mia ma mi ci sono imbattuta spesso su tumblr, su post relativi a molte delle mie otp, e niente, la adoro *-*  
\- Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone dei Creative Source.  



	5. With or Without You

“I will fall to the ground  
If I ever see you ‘cause I feel like  
I’m walking a tightrope  
My heart is in my throat  
I’m counting on high hopes  
To get me over you”  
  


\- Man On a Wire, the Script

  
  
  
  
  
  
Venerdì 3 agosto 2012  
  
  
Una volta arrivato a Londra, Cook si chiuse in macchina per farsi qualche ora di sonno, prima di mettersi alla ricerca della clinica. Come aveva previsto, però, non chiuse occhio neanche per un minuto; era impossibile, con i pensieri gli vorticavano furiosamente in testa, senza dargli tregua.  
Alle prime luci del mattino si decise ad incamminarsi e scoprì presto di essere l’unico al mondo a ignorare l’esistenza della Lacuna Inc., perché quest’ultima era piena di clienti fino a scoppiare.  
-Ho giusto un momento libero a mezzogiorno e mezzo, altrimenti la posso spostare alla settimana prossima – gli spiegò la segretaria al telefono. – Sa, domani e domenica siamo chiusi.  
-Oggi a mezzogiorno e mezzo va benissimo.  
-Perfetto! A più tardi, allora.  
Cook passò le successive cinque ore a camminare per le strade di Londra, che non vedeva da anni, perfettamente a suo agio in mezzo ai suoi otto milioni di abitanti.  
A mezzogiorno si avviò verso l’indirizzo che gli aveva dato la segretaria, e rimase perplesso nel trovarsi davanti una porta alquanto appartata, con una sala d’attesa all’interno di gran lunga più piccola di quanto pensasse. C’erano altre due persone sedute in ingresso ad aspettare e poco più avanti la segreteria, seduta dietro al bancone a parlare al telefono. Cook le si avvicinò e lesse il nome sul cartellino che aveva appeso al camice: Mary. Restò pazientemente in attesa per un paio di minuti, finché lei non finì di fissare gli ultimi appuntamenti del mese.  
Quando finalmente riattaccò il telefono, Mary alzò gli occhi verso Cook, sorridendogli: - Buongiorno, signore. In cosa posso aiutarla?  
-Ehm… Io avevo un appuntamento col dottor… - Si rese conto di non ricordarsi il nome dell’uomo che aveva cancellato lui e Freddie dalla testa di Effy.  
-Mierzwiak – terminò Mary, annuendo. – Fra poco la chiamo, intanto si sieda pure. Mi può dire il suo nome?  
-James Cook.  
Prima di accettare l’invito di Mary e andare a sedersi, Cook gettò un’occhiata fugace alla stampante sulla scrivania, che lavorava incessantemente per partorire lettere gialle e nere  come quella che gli aveva mostrato Naomi il giorno prima,  impilate una sopra l’altra. Sentì una fitta al cuore e si sedette, gli occhi puntati sull’orologio appeso alla parete. Rimase a fissarlo per tutto il tempo, e gli sembrava che le lancette non si muovessero mai.  
A un tratto iniziò a sentire gli occhi che gli si chiudevano e la testa pesare sempre di più. Si era appisolato giusto da pochi minuti quando si sentì chiamare da Mary. Spalancò gli occhi e la vide in piedi di fronte a lui. – Signor Cook? – gli disse, sorridendo. – Tocca a lei, prego.  
In un secondo era di nuovo sveglio e vigile; seguì Mary lungo il corridoio della clinica.  
“È enorme” osservò Cook, ancora un po’ frastornato. “Da fuori sembrava uno sgabuzzino”  
Arrivarono di fronte a una porta bianca con su scritto il nome del dottor Mierzwiak. Mary bussò alla porta e si sentì rispondere: - Avanti.  
Mary tenne la porta aperta per Cook, facendosi da parte per farlo passare. – C’è il signor Cook.  
-Prego, entri pure.  
Cook entrò nello studio mentre Mary chiuse la porta alle sue spalle; osservò il dottor Mierzwiak in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, chiedendosi perché mai qualcuno dovesse sentirsi _appagato _nell’aiutare le persone a dimenticarne altre. Non era venuto fin lì per litigare, però, per cui si guardò bene dall’aprire bocca.  
Mierzwiak ripose alcuni fogli dentro un cassetto della sua scrivania e sembrò accorgersi solo allora che Cook non si era mosso. – Prego, si sieda.  
Cook obbedì.  
-Allora – cominciò Mierzwiak. – Mi dica.  
-Ecco, io sono venuto qui solo per… chiedere spiegazioni, in realtà – Notò lo sguardo confuso del dottore, quindi continuò. – Sono tornato nella mia città natale dopo un anno, ieri, e… ho saputo da una mia amica che la mia… ex ragazza, mi ha ‘cancellato’, neanche molto tempo fa. Mi ha mostrato la vostra lettera, dove le chiedevate di non menzionarmi più.  
Mierzwiak si passò una mano sugli occhi. – Accidenti. Questi inconvenienti capitano, a volte, - spiegò, - comunque le porgo le mie scuse, non avrebbe dovuto saperlo né vedere la lettera. Sa, questo tipo di procedura è, diciamo, un caso eccezionale: pensi che solo poche cliniche al mondo se ne occupano, e la nostra è l’unica in tutto il Regno Unito.  
-M-Ma questa roba… – balbettò Cook, cercando di darsi un contegno. – Insomma, esiste davvero? È legale?  
-Ci sono dei requisiti particolari da superare, prima di sottoporsi la procedura. Ovviamente, se si parla di una scaramuccia insignificante tra ragazzini non siamo autorizzati a farla. In generale, è importante che il paziente sia maggiorenne e che la rottura con il suo partner sia definitiva. Ma soprattutto, è _fondamentale_ che i due non abbiano più contatti di nessun tipo fra loro, altrimenti il senso della procedura crolla, capisce? Non ha più uno scopo. Questa è una cosa che mi premuro sempre di ricordare a chiunque venga qui per sottoporsi al nostro servizio.  
Cook annuì abbassando gli occhi. A un tratto si sentì di nuovo depresso.  
-Sa, - continuò Mierzwiak, - come se, ad esempio, uno dei due se ne va per non tornare mai più.  
-O muore – concluse Cook.  
Mierzwiak annuì e lo guardò con apprensione.  
-Si chiamava Elizabeth Stonem – sputò fuori a un tratto Cook. – È venuta qui il mese scorso, credo.  
Mierzwiak cercò fra le cartelle nel suo armadio e tornò a sedersi con un blocco intero che appoggiò sulla scrivania. Quando trovò la cartella di Effy la sfogliò rapidamente. – Ah, sì, la signorina Stonem – osservò. – Me la ricordo bene. È stato uno dei rari casi in cui le persone da cancellare erano addirittura due.  
“Tipico di lei distinguersi dagli altri” pensò Cook, soffocando un moto di nostalgia al pensiero.  
-Quindi l’ha fatto davvero? – chiese Cook. – È venuta qui di sua spontanea volontà, convinta di cancellare me e Freddie, e l’ha fatto? Così? – precisò con uno schiocco di dita. – Come se niente fosse?  
-Le assicuro che no, non è uno scherzo – rispose gravemente Mierzwiak. – E, come lei può immaginare, i nostri archivi sono riservati, quindi non posso divulgare informazioni sui nostri clienti a soggetti terzi… - Fece una pausa, come a cercare le parole giuste. – Sia sufficiente dire solo che la signorina Stonem non era affatto felice. Faccio questo lavoro da anni e ne ho viste di persone dal cuore spezzato, ma non avevo mai visto una ragazza di neanche vent’anni _distrutta _fino a quel punto. Ha voluto cambiare vita, e noi forniamo questa opportunità.  
Cook strinse le nocche delle mani, appoggiate sulle ginocchia. Era di nuovo arrabbiato, furioso addirittura, ma stavolta non con sé stesso.  
“La signorina Stonem non era affatto felice” ripeté a mente. “Ha voluto cambiare vita, dice lui. Effy stava male davvero, peggio di quando ha tentato il suicidio, ha detto Naomi, e poi Emily ha detto… Cos’è che ha detto Emily? Ah, sì: Effy si è ritrovata a fare una cosa del genere perché non riusciva più a sopportare di vivere così. Tutti non fanno altro che dirmi quanto lei sia stata male lei. È stata male il cazzo: _io e Freddie _siamo stati male. Come si è permessa di fare questo? Dev’essere impazzita sul serio.”  
Gli ci volle poco tempo a rendersi conto che, se avesse continuato a pensare e a ripensare a questa storia, si sarebbe ammalato. E, per quanto la sua vita ormai non potesse neanche più considerarsi tale, non voleva perderla.  
-Lo voglio fare anch’io – disse, perciò, guardando Mierzwiak negli occhi, sentendosi più sicuro che mai. – Oggi stesso. Il prima possibile.  
Si aspettava quasi di dover lottare, con Mierzwiak che tentava di dissuaderlo, dicendogli che non era giusto ricorrere alla procedura per vendetta, che non ne valeva la pena, e bla, bla, bla. Invece, il dottore si limitò a squadrare Cook per qualche secondo, nel silenzio totale dello studio, finché non prese una penna e aprì l’agenda.  
-Può venire lunedì sera alle 19.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 6 agosto 2012  
  
  
-Mi chiamo James Cook e sono qui per cancellare Elizabeth Stonem.  
Quella sera, Cook era l’ultimo cliente del giorno alla Lacuna Inc., e Mierzwiak e Stan Fink, il quale fu presentato a Cook come uno dei migliori tecnici della clinica, si occuparono di lui.  
Dopo aver registrato la sua testimonianza con il dottor Mierzwiak, quest’ultimo lo fece sedere su un lettino.  
-Ha portato gli oggetti che le avevo chiesto? – Fu la prima cosa che gli chiese. – Quelli che in qualche modo possono ricordarle la signorina Stonem?  
-In realtà non avevo nessun oggetto del genere con me – rispose sinceramente Cook. – Ho solo delle sue foto sul cellulare. E… il suo numero.  
-Allora mi dia il cellulare, per favore – Cook obbedì, non senza titubanza. – Ora le stampiamo e le useremo per la procedura, dopodiché le cancelleremo dal suo telefono. Non ha delle copie a casa, vero?  
“Non ho neanche una casa, si figuri”  
-No.  
-Molto bene. Per quanto riguarda il suo numero, invece, deve chiederle di cancellarlo.  
Mierzwiak non aveva neanche finito di parlare che Cook aveva già preso il cellulare e cancellato il numero di Effy. Sapeva che, se avrebbe indugiato, c’erano buone probabilità che non l’avrebbe fatto, e questa prospettiva lo terrorizzava.  
-Perfetto – proseguì Mierzwiak, mentre misurava la pressione di Cook. – Ora che abbiamo il materiale che ci serve possiamo completare la mappatura, e una volta fatto quello procederemo alla cancellazione della memoria. Stanotte Stan e Patrick si occuperanno di lei; dovrà fornirci l’indirizzo.  
-Già, a questo proposito – disse Cook. – Io vivo a Manchester, per cui in questi giorni sto in un motel. Potete venire lì, vero?  
-Ma certo, l’abbiamo già fatto altre volte.  
-E domattina mi sveglierò…  
-… Come se non fosse mai successo niente.  
Cook annuì. Alla prospettiva di dimenticare almeno una delle persone che gli avevano causato sofferenza – forse quella che più di tutti gliene aveva causata – si sentiva già più leggero.  
“Sì” si disse, convinto. “Mi sento meglio già ora”  
-Cominceremo con i suoi ricordi più vecchi – stava finendo di spiegare Mierzwiak. – E da lì andremo avanti1. Alla base dei nostri ricordi c’è come un nucleo emotivo e quando si estirpa quel nucleo, ecco che inizia il processo di degradazione. Perciò, quello che in sostanza succederà al suo risveglio, è che i ricordi che abbiamo mirato saranno inariditi e dissolti, come ombre di un sogno che svanisce.  
“Un incubo, direi, dottor Mierzwiak” pensò Cook.  
Infine fu fatto sedere su una sedia e Stan gli posizionò un casco in testa, per poi disegnargli due punti neri con un pennarello sulle tempie.  
-Ok, signor Cook – asserì Stan. – Adesso cercheremo di tracciare una mappa del suo cervello.  
-Bene: cominciamo – aggiunse Mierzwiak. – Se vogliamo che la procedura abbia inizio stanotte dobbiamo metterci al lavoro. Le foto, Stan.  
Stan prese in mano la cartella contenente le foto stampate di Effy. Cook li aveva avvisati in anticipo che ce ne sarebbero state alcune con Effy mezza nuda, ma non poté evitare di sentirsi a disagio nel sapere che loro stavano guardando. Il senso di gelosia gli strinse lo stomaco.  
Aveva pensato di cancellarle prima di recarsi di nuovo dal dottor Mierzwiak, quella sera, ma se l’avesse fatto non avrebbero avuto niente con cui lavorare. E comunque, Cook si ritrovava spesso a riguardarle, di notte. Magari solo per guardarla di nuovo, ricordare i bei vecchi tempi, o anche, nelle serate in cui la solitudine si faceva sentire di più, per farsi una sega.  
-Vorrei che lei reagisse a queste foto – annunciò Stan.  
La prima che Stan gli mostrò fu una foto di Effy ad un festino a casa di Thomas, che rideva seduta sopra le gambe di Cook, con una canna in mano. Cook si ricordava bene di quel pomeriggio, e alla vista di quella foto sorrise istintivamente.  
-Dietro questa c’è una storia assurda… - iniziò a dire.  
-Ehm – lo interruppe Stan, seduto dietro a un computer. – Veramente, signor Cook, avrei una lettura emozionale migliore se fosse così cortese da astenersi da qualsiasi descrizione verbale degli oggetti. Si concentri solo sui ricordi, per favore.  
-Certo, scusi.  
“Meglio così”  
Stan schiacciò una serie di tasti, mentre il dottor Mierzwiak alle sue spalle supervisionava il lavoro.  
-Attività cerebrale buona – annunciò Stan.  
-Perfetto.  
-Risultati soddisfacenti. Prossima foto!  
  
  
Poi venne la parte burocratica: Cook firmò una sfilza di documenti lunga al punto che Cook e Mierzwiak impiegarono un’ora buona per finire tutte le pratiche. Il costo della procedura era cospicuo, ed equivaleva alla metà di tutto ciò che Cook avesse guadagnato in tre mesi di spaccio. Pagò in contanti e calcolò che quella spesa, sommata a quella della benzina degli ultimi giorni, era una notevole perdita, ma non si pentì di averla spesa.  
L’unico motel che poté permettersi era talmente sporco e scadente che gli dispiacque sinceramente per Stan e Patrick, che quella notte sarebbe venuti da lui per effettuare la procedura. Effettuò la prenotazione della stanza tramite documenti falsi e Stan e Patrick arrivano puntuali alle 23. Cook gli aprì la porta e li osservò addobbare la sua stanza a mo’ di clinica Lacuna. Non riusciva a capacitarsi di quello che sarebbe successo di lì a breve.  
Come avrebbe fatto, il mattino dopo, a svegliarsi senza ricordare niente di Effy? Assurdo. Impossibile. Lui, _James Cook_, che non ricorda _Effy Stonem_? Aveva quasi il presentimento che la procedura non avrebbe funzionato.  
“Occhio per occhio” pensò, scolandosi l’ultima birra tutta d’un fiato.  
-Signor Cook, noi saremmo pronti per cominciare – lo avvisò Stan.  
Cook annuì e si stese sul letto, sopra le coperte. Patrick gli posizionò un casco in testa, dopodiché gli iniettò un sonnifero, con grande sollievo di Cook, che si chiedeva come avrebbe fatto a dormire altrimenti, tra l'angoscia e quella posizione tutt’altro che comoda. Quando Patrick raggiunse Stan dietro il monitor sistemato sulla scrivania della stanza, a un metro da Cook, quest’ultimo li sentì sussurrare.  
-Accidenti, Patrick – disse Stan, con una punta di fastidio nella voce. – Di solito prima di addormentarli chiediamo ai clienti se sono sicuri di voler procedere, se non ci hanno ripensato all’ultimo…  
-E io che ne so! – si difese Patrick, indignato. – È la prima volta che Mierzwiak mi manda con te ad assistere, sei tu l’esperto! Potevi dirmelo prima…  
“Non preoccuparti, Patrick” pensò Cook, sentendosi la bocca impastata. “Anzi, grazie per non avermelo chiesto”  
Cominciò a sentire le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, e dopo neanche dieci secondi si era già addormentato, profondamente come non gli capitava da anni.  
  
  
La prima cosa che vide fu la sala d’attesa della clinica. “Che cazzo ci faccio qui?” si chiese, prima di ricordarsi le parole del dottor Mierzwiak.  
-Durante la procedura lei rivivrà i ricordi mentre saranno cancellati, ma prima probabilmente verrà sballottato da un ricordo all’altro senza un ordine preciso, e saranno per lo più ricordi recenti. Sarò solo per poco tempo, giusto finché i collegamenti nel suo cervello non si saranno stabilizzati.  
“Questo spiega tutto” si disse Cook, attraversando la clinica fino all’ufficio di Mierzwiak, dove lo trovò, in piedi, intento a sfogliare una cartella.  
-Ah, eccola qui – disse Cook. – Io… - Non riuscì a finire la frase, bloccandosi una volta visto cosa c’era davanti a Mierzwiak. O meglio, _chi _c’era. Sé stesso, più giovane di qualche ora. Stava rivivendo quel pomeriggio alla clinica.  
-Prossima foto – annunciò Stan, chino davanti a Cook, che era seduto con lo sguardo perso ma fermo.  
-Elimineremo queste foto dal suo cellulare appena avremo finito qui, signor Cook… - stava dicendo Mierzwiak, senza alzare gli occhi dalla cartella. – In questo modo…  
-… Non avrà più niente relativo alla signorina Stonem e potrà ripartire da zero – concluse Cook, ricordando le parole del dottor di quella sera. - Sono dentro la mia testa - esclamò, quasi meravigliato.  
Mierzwiak alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento della sua presenza, e procedette a staccargli il bracciale per la pressione dal braccio, che Cook non si era nemmeno accorto di avere addosso.  
-Ah, sì, - rispose Mierzwiak guardandosi intorno, - suppongo che… sia così.  
A un tratto sentì di nuovo la voce di Stan, ma non veniva dallo Stan davanti a lui; gli rimbombava nella testa, come se venisse da molto lontano.  
-Patrick, controlla i collegamenti, per favore.  
Cook alzò gli occhi al soffitto, disorientato, e quando ebbe riabbassato lo sguardo era di nuovo seduto sulla sedia dello studio di Mierzwiak, ma non più nella Lacuna: si trovava nel bel mezzo di Piccadilly Circus, in mezzo ai passanti che camminavano senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Fra le persone riconobbe perfino sé stesso: camminava a testa bassa con il cappuccio alzato, la postura ingobbita.  
“È quando sono andato a Lacuna per la prima volta”  
Il tempo di sbattere le palpebre e lo scenario era cambiato di nuovo: si ritrovò di nuovo alla clinica, ma stavolta dietro al bancone di Mary, dove avrebbe dovuto esserci lei; la ragazza gli sedeva davanti, dalla parte dell’ingresso, e gli sorrideva fra Stan e Mierzwiak. – Signor Cook? – gli disse. – Tocca a lei, prego.  
-Prossima foto!  
-Ehm, ragazzi… - balbettò Cook, cominciando a sentirsi a disagio ma non riuscendo a muoversi dalla sedia. Si sentiva andare a fuoco su tutto il corpo e le voci continuavano a rimbombargli nella testa. Si sentiva febbricitante.  
-Ehi, ehi, piano, Patrick, cazzo!  
-Ho fatto, ho fatto, scusa!  
Veloce com’era arrivata, la spiacevole sensazione di febbre svanì.   
-Vedi di fare attenzione! Sai che succede se qualcosa va storto?  
-Che la Lacuna si becca una denuncia e io e te veniamo licenziati, sì, lo so. Comunque non mi sembra il tipo da denuncia, questo. Insomma, non ti sembra un po’ strano? Ci fa venire in un motel, ha pagato in contanti…  
-Che stai insinuando, che sia un latitante? O un immigrato clandestino?  
-Potrebbe essere, che ne sai?  
-I documenti sembravano apposto.  
-Oh, adesso te ne intendi?  
-Senti, torniamo a noi, eh?  
-Ok, ok, ci siamo qui.  
-Bene – annunciò Stan – Allora iniziamo.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 3 settembre 2009  
  
  
Cook era di nuovo seduto all’aperto, ma stavolta a Bristol: per la precisione sui tavolini del bar che bazzicava ogni giorno di ogni estate durante la sua adolescenza, insieme a Freddie e JJ, che ora erano seduti con lui.  
Cook li guardò entrambi, incredulo, soffermandosi su Freddie. L’amico si accorse dello sguardo fisso di Cook su di lui, gli fece un sorriso veloce e tornò a guardarsi intorno. Cook, dal canto suo, non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso. Pensò di scattare in avanti e abbracciarlo forte, dirgli di non andare mai e poi _mai _a casa di John Foster, anzi, di convincere Anthea a prendere un altro psicologo per Effy, qualsiasi altro.  
Invece strinse i pugni sotto al tavolo e si tenne tutto dentro. Sapeva che erano solo ricordi, e qualunque cosa lui dicesse o facesse non avrebbe cambiato la sorte di Freddie. Però avrebbe voluto restarci per sempre, a quel pomeriggio. Con il sole che splendeva, una canna e i suoi migliori di sempre; JJ che blaterava di diete e birra e Freddie che cercava di convincerlo a non fare sega proprio il primo giorno di scuola…  
“Merda. Il primo giorno di scuola.”  
Si era appena reso conto di quello che stava per succedere, quando la macchina del padre di Effy arrivò a tutta velocità schiacciando una bicicletta abbandonata sul marciapiede, per poi schiantarsi contro un palo, proprio davanti a loro.  
Il padre di Effy scese imprecando e insultando a destra e a manca, mentre Cook agì quasi spinto da una forza esterna a sé stesso: si alzò, raccattò il ketchup da uno dei tavolini circostanti e se lo spalmò su un lato della testa, il tutto senza staccare gli occhi un attimo dalla macchina: ed eccola lì. Effy Stonem abbassò il finestrino dell’auto, si accese una sigaretta e restò a guardare la scena impassibile.  
Niente la tocca, come se venisse da un’altra dimensione. Cook si avvicina, e subito il padre di Effy cominciò a riempirlo di domande e insulti, per poi mettergli delle banconote in mano per ‘una bici nuova’, ignaro del fatto che quei soldi se ne sarebbero andati tutti in erba e alcol il giorno stesso, ma lui non lo ascoltò né lo guardò; all’inizio aveva in mente di fingersi ferito tanto per farsi due risate, ma ora sapeva cosa sarebbe successo e sapeva che avrebbe rivissuto quel ricordo per l’ultima volta, perciò scelse di godersi la scena fino in fondo.  
Effy scese dall’auto, puntando dritta verso di lui.  
“Era tutto un gioco, per te. Quando Freddie è morto e io me ne sono andato hai capito di aver perso, così hai cancellato tutto. È sempre stato solo un gioco. E tu non sai perdere. E pensare che io ero innamorato di te ancora prima che scendessi dalla macchina”  
Effy piantò negli occhi nei suoi, e Cook si sentì quasi cedere le ginocchia. La ragazza passò un dito lungo il suo viso, dalla parte sporca di ketchup, dall'alto verso il basso, per poi succhiarne la punta.  
“Dolce”  
-Dolce – disse Effy, per poi avviarsi verso la scuola, fiera e altezzosa. Le mancava giusto un tappeto rosso sotto ai piedi.  
A quel punto la stavano guardando tutti e tre, lui, Freddie e JJ, senza sapere quanto quell’incontro avrebbe cambiato le loro vite.  
E poi Effy svanì davanti ai suoi occhi, come se non ci fosse mai stata.  
  
  
Lo stesso giorno, ma più tardi: Cook si guardò intorno e represse un gemito di esasperazione, nel trovarsi in mezzo agli schifosi corridoi del Roundview College che sperava non avrebbe mai più visto.  
Si girò di scatto per trovarsi Effy di fianco, intenda a sistemarsi le bretelle del vestito; dietro di loro, la porta dell’infermeria.  
“Siamo appena stati cacciati da Miss Reedy, se non ricordo male. Quella scopata è stata una bomba, mi sentivo come strafatto … Forse lo ero ”  
-Ci si vede in giro – gli disse Effy in tono piatto, senza neanche guardarlo in faccia.  
Iniziò a camminare per i corridoi deserti e, stavolta, Cook non riuscì a stare a guardare.  
-Effy, aspetta! – urlò, correndole dietro.  
Effy non diede segno di averlo sentito, o forse faceva solo finta. – Aspetta, maledizione! Hai già deciso che non esisto più?  
-Lasciami in pace, Cook! Hai vinto, hai superato tutte le prove! – gli gridò senza voltarsi, con finto entusiasmo.  
Cook la guardava camminare davanti a sé, cercando invano di starle dietro, ma non riusciva a raggiungerla – “E che cazzo, eppure sto correndo!” – mentre intorno a loro tutto diventava offuscato. A Cook venne quasi un infarto quando, dal nulla, la macchina del padre di Effy cadde sopra uno dei distributori automatici accanto ai bagni.  
Cook rallentò per un secondo, squadrando la macchina incredulo, per poi tornare a rincorrere Effy. “Sono Stan e Patrick” realizzò. “Stanno cancellando tutto” A un tratto si sentì soddisfatto, compiaciuto, quasi euforico. Ma sì, era la cosa giusta. Più il tempo passava più si sentiva meglio.  
-Guardati intorno! – tornò ad urlare. Ora non stava più correndo: le camminava dietro, a un paio di metri di distanza. – Sta andando tutto in pezzi! Ti sto cancellando e sono felice! L’hai fatto tu a me per prima!  
Effy voltò l’angolo del corridoio e lui rallentò fino a fermarsi. – Mi senti? – urlò di nuovo, con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola. – Domattina sarà tutto finito! È il finale perfetto per questa storia di merda!  
Si guardò intorno, senza sapere cosa fare, finché non vide Effy camminare verso la parte opposta, da cui erano appena venuti.  
Cook rimase impalato in piedi, in mezzo al corridoio, e riprese a seguirla. Che altro poteva fare?  
  
  
  
Sabato 28 novembre 2009  
  
  
Mentre Cook correva, i corridoi blu del Roundview College diventarono muri di piastrelle bianche, pieni di scritte a pennarelli colorati: stava correndo insieme a quello che era diventato, quasi per caso, il suo gruppo di amici.  
Effy, Freddie, JJ, Pandora e Katie. Mancavano solo Naomi ed Emily, che dovevano essersene andate durante la festa, ma all’epoca Cook non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso.  
“Le uniche due persone con il senno” si disse, reprimendo a stento una risata. “Hanno fatto bene ad andarsene”  
Erano appena scappati dalle grinfie di Johnny White e nel frattempo si erano ritrovati in mezzo alla riapertura della faida tra la famiglia di quest’ultimo e quella degli Aston.  
“Potevamo farci male sul serio. Che compleanno di merda”  
Si vergognò talmente tanto di sé stesso, a quel ricordo, che desiderò scomparire, nonostante tutti i suoi amici fossero strafatti e con tutta probabilità non si fossero neanche resti conto di cosa era appena successo.  
Si erano fermati a riprendere fiato, stracolmi di droga e adrenalina.  
Cook sapeva che stava per sparire anche quel ricordo, per cui si affrettò a girarsi verso Effy e le si avvicinò, appoggiando la mano al muro di fianco a lei. Ricordava di averle chiesto, molto _velatamente, _se avesse voglia di una scopata, ma stavolta si guardò bene dal farlo. Erano solo ricordi, ma questo non significava che dovesse seguire pedissequamente il copione del suo passato. A un tratto, il senso di colpa nei confronti di Freddie, che una volta non aveva provato affatto, lo attanagliò fino a fargli sentire una morsa allo stomaco, e d’istinto si girò a guardarlo. Freddie era geloso. Ovviamente. Si chiese come aveva fatto a essere così cieco da non rendersene conto subito.  
Quando voltò di nuova la testa per guardare Effy, si trovò davanti il muro.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 5 febbraio 2010  
  
  
Cook sedeva sul divano di casa di Thomas, in mezzo a tutti gli altri, e stavolta c’erano anche Emily e Naomi.  
Effy era seduta sulle sue ginocchia e Cook non capiva se era più stordito dalla vodka, dalle pasticche che si era calato o dalla sensazione del sedere di lei sopra il suo cazzo. Effy rideva forte, sopra il volume della musica che Thomas aveva alzato al massimo, e in mezzo a tutto il fumo che aveva riempito la stanza Cook riusciva a vederla bene. “Come fa a essere così bella?”  
Lei sembrò notare il suo sguardo, perché a un tratto smise di ridere – ma non di sorridere, un sorriso solo suo – e si sistemò meglio, mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
“Sono fottuto”  
Sapeva che non si sarebbe tirato indietro, non l’aveva fatto in passato e, diamine, non l’avrebbe certo fatto ora. Effy cominciò a baciarlo per prima e lui le infilò la lingua in bocca, perché gli era mancata come l’aria. Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, pensò a Stan e Patrick che erano nella sua camera di motel e sperò che la procedura non avesse effetti sul suo corpo addormentato.  
“Non vorrei proprio che si accorgessero di quanto ce l’ho duro”  
  
  
  
Venerdì 26 marzo 2010  
  
  
Cook era seduto accanto a Effy sul letto dei vicini di casa di Pandora; erano intenti a guardare una televisione che mostrava un uomo e una donna nudi, in una posizione alquanto scomoda.  
-Squallidi – commentò Effy, chiudendo gli occhi e gettandosi indietro fino a distendersi sul letto.  
“Il pigiama party di Pandora. Già. Io e Effy stavamo scopando dentro l’armadio quando la parete è crollata e siamo sbucati in camera di… non mi ricordo neanche chi erano quei tizi2”  
-Sì, abbastanza - convenne lui, allungandosi accanto a lei.  
Si voltò a guardarla; Effy teneva gli occhi chiusi. Restarono in silenzio per qualche secondo.  
-Ho beccato mia madre a scoparsi un collega di mio padre – disse a un tratto.  
Cook ricordava perfettamente quel discorso, ma la lasciò finire comunque.  
-Non solo un collega. Pensa che è uno dei suoi migliori amici. Papà non fa altro che parlare di lui e mia madre se lo scopa – ridacchiò sprezzante e riaprì gli occhi. – Chissà da quanto tempo va avanti. Vorrei essere con mio fratello ora, almeno mi sarei persa questo schifo.  
All’epoca, Cook si era fatto una risata e le aveva risposto semplicemente di non pensarci troppo e che erano solo cazzi dei suoi genitori  e non valeva la pena di mettersi anche i loro, di problemi.  
-Mi dispiace, Eff – disse invece adesso, rimpiangendo la reazione che aveva avuto in passato.  
“Questa è stata la prima volta che Effy si è aperta con me, e io ho riso” pensò, maledicendosi. “Ed è anche stata la sera che ho capito chi era davvero Effy Stonem.”  
Infatti, puntuale, la voce di lei gli arrivò come un pugno allo stomaco.  
-L’amore mi fa schifo.  
“L’avevi detto con così tanta ripugnanza che ho capito subito che non ti avrei mai avuta”  
-Sì, anche a me – rispose lui, d’istinto.  
Gli effetti della tequila gli piombarono addosso tutti insieme in una volta e si ritrovò a ridere come un cretino, rotolandosi nel letto per avvicinarsi a Effy che, visibilmente seccata, lo scansò brusca e si alzò per tornare alla festa.  
“Alzati, cazzo, alzati”  
Si tirò su dal letto a rallentatore, e le voci nella sua testa ricominciarono a rimbombare, talmente forte che gli venne la nausea – o forse era solo tutto l'alcol che aveva mischiato.  
-Io volevo giocare a Twister, e poi le ragazze dovevano insegnarmi a fare sesso… - diceva la voce di Pandora.  
“Oh, merda… Sto per farmi Pandora”  
Riuscì a fare giusto qualche passo, prima che svenire sul parquet. Effy era già andata via.  
  
  
  
Sabato 10 aprile 2010  
  
  
Era in mutande sul letto di Effy, a guardarla fumare alla finestra.  
“Avevamo litigato, stamattina. Poi sono tornato da te e mi hai fatto entrare lo stesso. Non ti ho neanche chiesto scusa”  
-Scusa per stamattina – disse, pur sapendo che era inutile. Non era un viaggio nel tempo, era un viaggio fra i suoi ricordi. – Ho esagerato.  
Effy lo sentiva, ma non lo ascoltava. Continuò a fumare alla finestra, poi spense la sigaretta e Cook sperò con tutto sé stesso che stesse per tornare a letto da lui, perché moriva dalla voglia di stringerla; invece lei non lo fece. Qualcosa doveva aver catturato la sua attenzione, perché guardava fuori, ma stavolta verso il basso.  
-Che c’è, principessa? – le chiese, prima di ricordarsi chi ci fosse di sotto.  
“No, no, no, no”  
Si alzò di scatto e la raggiunse, affacciandosi dietro di lei. Freddie li guardava ferito, quasi disgustato, e Cook avrebbe voluto urlare. “Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace”  
Freddie restò a fissarli per qualche secondo, poi proseguì per la sua strada. Cook fece per dire qualcosa – non sapeva neanche cosa – prima che Effy si fosse girata verso di lui per stargli addosso per la seconda volta quella sera.  
Una volta superato il momento di sorpresa, Cook ricambiò con decisione e si lasciò trascinare indietro da Effy, che lo spinse lungo sul letto per poi montargli sopra a cavalcioni; si abbassò a mordicchiargli l’orecchio, strofinando l’inguine su quello di Cook, lenta e sensuale, mostrando di sapere perfettamente quali tasti premere per mandarlo fuori di testa. Dopo ormai sette mesi aveva imparato a conoscerlo alla perfezione, nel corpo e nella mente. Sapeva che erano uguali, ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso.  
Prese il cazzo di Cook tutto in bocca e, come aveva previsto, lui spense completamente il cervello e cominciò a spingerlo dentro tirandola per i capelli. “Non è possibile che esista davvero” pensava sempre Cook, quando si trovavano a quel punto. Effy si era inginocchiata tra le sue gambe, ai piedi del letto, ma Cook sapeva che era lui ad essere alla mercé di lei e non il contrario.  
Effy alzava e abbassava la testa, sicura di sé come lo era in qualunque altra cosa facesse nella vita. “Non le passa mai per la testa di non poter piacere a qualcuno. Mai, neanche per un secondo” si disse Cook, stringendo i capelli di Effy tra le dita in moto di possessività.  
A un tratto, dietro le palpebre serrate di Cook si palesò l’espressione sconsolata e gelosa di Freddie che aveva visto poco fa alla finestra e si sentì di nuovo un bastardo quando si ritrovò a pensare all’ipotesi di Freddie e Effy insieme. Gli faceva _schifo _il pensiero che Freddie potesse toccarla. Gli faceva schifo il pensiero che chiunque altro potesse toccarla in generale.  
“Meglio Freddie che altri” si disse, riaprendo gli occhi. “È questo che ho continuato a ripetermi da quando loro… Beh, comunque non è servito a un cazzo”  
Era ormai vicino all’orgasmo, quindi fece staccare Effy e la guidò tenendola per i capelli fino al letto, vicino a lui. La fece stendere sotto di sé mentre si levò la maglietta, poi prese a sbottonarle la camicia del pigiama mentre lei abbassò prontamente pantaloni e slip. Gli fece il suo solito sorriso alla Effy, ma stavolta Cook non ci cascò. Non aveva più sedici anni e non era l’adolescente cazzone, ingenuo e istintivo di una volta; era un uomo adulto, se non altro nella mente, cambiato e irrecuperabile, quindi alzò con la mano sinistra la gamba di Effy fino ad appoggiarsela sulla spalla, mentre con l’altra mano portava la punta del suo cazzo fino all’apertura di Effy. Lei allungò una mano verso di lui e gli afferrò il polso, incitandolo: - Muoviti.  
Cook non se lo fece ripetere due volte e glielo mise dentro con forza, dandole a malapena il tempo di abituarsi a lui – cosa che già era accaduta, dopo mesi di sveltine nei bagni della scuola o nelle discoteche – e incominciando a spingere, con movimenti veloci e bruschi, mentre Effy spingeva i fianchi contro i suoi cercando di raggiungere la sua stessa velocità. A un tratto capovolse le posizioni, sedendosi su di lui per poi iniziare ad alzarsi e ad abbassarsi, appoggiandosi con le mani sul suo petto; Cook si godeva lo spettacolo di Effy che lo cavalcava, con le tette che gli ballavano davanti agli occhi e a un tratto non ce la fece più e _dovette _stringerle con entrambe le mani.  
Si trattava solo di godersi il momento, perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto essere l’ultima volta che sentiva il calore di Effy attorno a sé, anche se si trattava solo di un ricordo, nulla di reale. All’improvviso tornò a farsi sentire lo spiacevole rimbombo delle voci nella testa di Cook. Effy gettò la testa indietro e chiuse gli occhi, senza accorgersi dell’espressione disorientata di lui.  
All’inizio erano parole biascicate, quasi incomprensibili, che Cook riuscì a decifrare solo dopo una decina di secondi; prima, però, fu un’altra cosa a mettergli i brividi: la voce che riconobbe come sua.  
-Freddie, lei ti ama, lo sai? – stava dicendo. – Ma questo la spaventa. Non sopporta l’amore, perciò è a me che la dà. Mi rode di brutto, sai? Perché mi prende per il culo. E mi fa soffrire. Perciò mi faccio l’amica.  
C’era un che di sbagliato in tutto questo, un che di malato e sporco, ma Cook non riuscì a trattenere l’orgasmo, pur sentendosi addosso la vergogna e l’umiliazione, come se fosse ancora disteso su quel pavimento schifoso di una discoteca di Bristol, mentre si rende ricolo davanti ai suoi due migliori amici, i suoi unici _veri_ amici, e venne con un gemito soffocato, mentre Effy rallentava le spinte fino a fermarsi.  
Quando Cook si fu ripreso alzò la testa dal cuscino, le sopracciglia aggrottate. – Che fai? – le chiese. – Non vuoi…  
-Non mi va più – Effy si alzò bruscamente, si tirò su i pantaloni del pigiama e si avvicinò alla finestra, indicandola con un cenno della testa. – Puoi anche andare ora. Hai avuto quello che volevi, no?  
Cook restò a guardarla per qualche secondo, ma prima di alzarsi rassegnato. Mentre si rivestiva, però, gli venne in mente di avere qualcosa da dire. “Devo dirlo. Anche se non cambierà niente, devo dirglielo”  
-Effy – asserì quando si fu rivestito. – Devo dirti una cosa.  
Effy incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, sfidandolo ad andare avanti. Cook sentì il cuore che gli si spezzava sotto lo sguardo di lei, per l’ennesima volta, e fece un mezzo sorriso reprimendo l’impulso di stringerla forte. Non osò avvicinarsi.  
-Tu pensi che io sia un idiota – le disse. – E hai ragione a pensarlo, perché mi comporto da coglione il 99% del tempo. Ma non lo sono, e mi accorgo delle cose. Lo so che mi scopi solo per fare dispetto a Freddie. Fai sesso con me ma sei con la mente da un’altra parte e io me ne sono _sempre _accorto, Eff. Ho fatto finta di niente per non mostrare quanto ci stessi male, ma devi saperlo… Tu mi hai letteralmente rovinato per chiunque altro. So che odi questi discorsi e che ora ti stai trattenendo a stento dal lanciarmi fuori dalla finestra a calci nel culo, ma non posso pensare di dimenticarti senza averti detto che ti amo prima che lo faccia Freddie. Ecco, l’ho detto: ti amo. E sì, sto per cancellarti. Domattina mi sveglierò e tu nella mia memoria non esisterai più. Mi sento male solo a pensarci ma è la cosa giusta. Devo tornare alla vita che mi aspetta, se di vita si può parlare: una vita d’inferno, in cui sarò solo un fantasma, l'unica che sono preparato ad affrontare. Non posso vivere così ma dovrò farlo. Con o senza di te, io devo farlo. Devo imparare a conviverci. Devo fare qualcosa, perché altrimenti… Altrimenti avrei fatto meglio a lasciare che Foster uccidesse anche a me. Evidentemente non era destino. Devo rassegnarmi al fatto che io e te… Che non era così che doveva andare. Certo, mi fa incazzare da morire, perché mi chiedo allora perché diavolo ci siamo incontrati, ma quello che è fatto è fatto. Anche se non ti cancellassi, io e te non staremo mai insieme, comunque. Tanto vale metterci una pietra sopra.  
Prese fiato e si fermò. Effy non si era mossa di un millimetro e la sua espressione non era cambiata minimamente. Cook stava per alzare la voce e chiederle di dire qualcosa quando la faccia di Effy iniziò a confondersi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Oh, no, merda”  
Con due soli passi Cook fu davanti a lei, prendendole il viso tra le mani. – Effy? Eff? – Le sue mani si chiusero attorno al nulla, mentre guardò con orrore Effy diventare un tutt’uno con la parete.  
La camera di Effy cominciava a crollare tutt’attorno a lui, letteralmente, ma non ebbe paura e si portò al centro della stanza, guardandosi intorno esasperato. Per un istante pensò seriamente di stare per scoppiare a ridere per l’assurdità della situazione, invece si limitò a sorridere fra sé e si passò la mano sul viso con un sospiro, per poi tornare serio.  
-Dov’è il reparto aiuto psichiatrico? – chiese ad alta voce, consapevole che nessuno gli avrebbe risposto.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 2 luglio 2010  
  
  
“Merda… Proprio il ricordo che più avrei voluto evitare” pensò Cook serrando le palpebre e sperando di poter saltare quel momento.  
Era notte fonda e si trovava nel mezzo di un bosco; davanti a lui, tutti i suoi amici – che a breve non sarebbero più stati tali.  
-Effy non vuole più saperne di me – disse. – Sbaglio, principessa?  
Attese la risposta. Effy lo guardava esausta. Non arrabbiata, o infastidita. Sembrava solo molto, molto stanca. Cook sperò che la sua risposta potesse essere diversa da quella che ricordava, ma sapeva che non sarebbe stato così.  
-No – disse lei con voce atona. Cook si accorse di come Effy aveva spostato lo sguardo a terra, mentre rispondeva, solo per una frazione di secondo, per poi riportarlo su di lui.  
“Cazzate” pensò. “Mi vuole ancora ma non lo ammette, non lo ammetterà mai, neanche se fossimo stati soli lo avrebbe ammesso”  
Effy stette zitta, sostenendo il suo sguardo spavalda come sempre, e tutto questo, unito a JJ che lo manda a fanculo per la prima volta in diciassette anni, e a Naomi che gli volta le spalle, mandò Cook in bestia.  
Così fece la cosa che sapeva fare meglio all’epoca e che, col tempo, avrebbe imparato a non fare più: provocare. Tirò in ballo Pandora, con la quale aveva passato mesi a scopare alle spalle di tutti, e la umiliò di fronte a Thomas, pur sapendo quanto lei lo amasse e fosse ricambiata, non curandosi del fatto che tutto questo lo avrebbe solo fatto apparire ancora più stronzo e meschino agli occhi di tutti – qualunque cosa, pur di vedere Effy gelosa. Perché _sapeva_ che lei lo era.  
“Puoi dirmi tutte le cazzate che vuoi, Eff” pensò, “ma io ti conosco come nessun altro, e questo non cambierà mai”  
Pandora andò nel panico e lo interruppe, intimandogli di stare zitto, e cercò di trascinare via Thomas, che invece restò inchiodato al suo posto.  
Effy spostò lo sguardo da Cook a Pandora più volte, come stordita, poi fu il suo turno di impallidire. Si avvicinò alla sua migliore amica. – No – balbettò, scuotendo la testa, - no, no, no, aspetta… È successo una volta sola! – Precisò, guardandola insistentemente, non ritenendola capace di una cosa simile.  
Pandora scosse la testa rassegnata, lasciando uscire le lacrime, senza riuscire a guardare Effy negli occhi.  
-Alla tua festa, vero? – continuò imperterrita Effy.  
Alla mancanza di reazioni da parte di Pandora, si lasciò cadere a sedere per terra. – Devo sedermi… - mormorò, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
Se da un lato Cook si stava vergognando di sé stesso, dall’altro non poté fare a meno di provare una punta di soddisfazione, nel vederla ridotta in quello stato per lui.  
“Oh, andiamo, principessa, alzati” avrebbe voluto dirle. “Non farla tanto lunga. Non soffrirai mai neanche la metà di quello che ho sofferto io per te”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 In realtà nel film si parte dei ricordi più recenti per poi procedere a ritroso, ma io ho preferito fare l’opposto.  
2 Quei “tizi” erano appunto i vicini di Pandora, e mi riferisco alla puntata 3x04.  
\- Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone dei U2.


	6. Stubborn Love

“I have to cross entire oceans when  
I want a moment of her time  
She never wants to fall in love again  
And every kiss would be a crime […]  
I wanna touch the northern lights  
We could leave the world behind  
I wanna know what it's like  
To walk away from this life”  
  


\- Northern Lights, Jaymes Young

  
  
  
  
  
Domenica 4 luglio 2010   
  
  
Era l’una di notte passata quando il suo cellulare squillò; Cook lesse il nome di Effy sul display. Rispose più velocemente di quanto si fosse ripromesso di fare e, per la prima volta da quando la conosceva, la sentì piangere.  
-Ho bisogno di te – gli disse lei tra un singhiozzo e l’altro.  
-Dove sei?  
-A casa.  
-Arrivo.  
Guidò come un pazzo fino a destinazione, per poi entrare dalla finestra della sua stanza com’era solito fare. La trovò seduta sul letto con il cellulare in mano, in pigiama e con la faccia distrutta, gli occhi rossi di pianto, pallida come non l’aveva mai vista.  
La parte egoista di Cook avrebbe quasi voluto che Effy piangesse ancora, davanti a lui, così l’avrebbe stretta e consolata e fatta sentire protetta, e avrebbe dimostrato a sé stesso e a lei che potevano tradirsi, prendersi a parole, affermare di non avere più niente a che fare l’uno con l’altra, ma lui ci sarebbe sempre stato, in qualunque momento lei avesse avuto bisogno.  
Invece, con sua sorpresa, malgrado l’aspetto malandato di Effy, capì subito che non era intenzionata a piangere di nuovo: la stava fissando in piedi, senza osare avvicinarsi a più di un metro dal letto, quando Effy finalmente lo guardò. Aveva messo su la sua espressione più stoica, quella che la faceva sembrare intoccabile, mentre invece Cook sapeva bene che era già stata toccata – dalla vita dai suoi genitori, da Tony, da Freddie, dagli altri, da lui stesso.  
Effy ne aveva abbastanza di essere toccata, o anche solo _avvicinata_ da chiunque, perché sapeva cosa sarebbe successo in seguito. Nel migliore dei casi sarebbe andata incontro all’ennesima delusione nello scoprire che non c’era nessuno che le somigliasse davvero, nessuno con cui potesse costruire un legame autentico; nel peggiore dei casi si sarebbe illusa di poterci riuscire, per poi venire lasciata indietro. Da sola. La solitudine era, paradossalmente, la cosa che più la legava a Cook, e in quel momento Effy aveva bisogno di lui più che di chiunque altro. Da lui, e solo da lui, si sarebbe lasciata avvicinare e toccare.  
-Hai saputo di Katie? – gli chiese.  
Cook annuì, infilandosi le mani nelle tasche. – Sono andato da Freddie e… non voleva parlarmi, all’inizio, ma sono riuscito a farmi dire cos’era successo. Ci sei andata giù pesante, eh, principessa?  
Effy non rispose e si passò le mani sul viso conficcandosi le unghie nella pelle, partendo dalla fronte e scendendo giù fino alle guance, gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso.  
“Non sai come gestirla” pensò Cook. “Vuoi farti male. Punirti. Smettila, smettila”  
Fu sul punto di muovere un passo in avanti e prenderle le mani nelle sue, ma quelle di Effy avevano già finito il loro percorso, e una volta arrivate al mento la ragazza se le strinse in grembo, chinando la testa in avanti.  
-Voglio scomparire – buttò fuori, senza alzare lo sguardo dal letto. A quel punto prese a stringersi i capelli fra le dita, come a volerseli strappare. – Fammi scomparire, Cook.  
Appena le parole uscirono dalla bocca di Effy, una visione balenò nella testa di Cook. Si convinse subito che poteva funzionare e che, se anche non avesse funzionato, era l’unica alternativa che gli rimaneva – che rimaneva a _loro due_. Nonostante la tempestività della sua idea e il desiderio impellente di tirarla fuori, riuscì a fingere di pensarci su per un minuto buono.  
-Non ce n’è bisogno – disse alla fine. – Perché scomparire quando potresti essere libera?  
Effy alzò lo sguardo su di lui, impaziente e dubbiosa allo stesso tempo. Non l’aveva mai visto serio come in quel momento.  
-Andiamocene - asserì Cook, facendo un passo avanti. - Adesso. Andiamo via e non torniamo mai più. Fanculo il liceo, fanculo i nostri genitori, fanculo Freddie, Katie e tutti gli altri, fanculo questa città del cazzo. Io e te non siamo fatti per stare qui, comunque. Non lo siamo mai stati. Nessuno ci ha mai capiti. Questo non è il nostro posto. Ce la caveremo, poi penseremo al come, ma adesso andiamocene. Solo io e te.  
Effy tenne gli occhi spalancati su di lui a lungo, senza sbilanciarsi. Cook sentì un nodo crescergli nello stomaco alla velocità della luce; _odiava_ non riuscire a leggerle dentro quando aveva quello sguardo, ma si impose comunque di aspettare pazientemente.  
“Male che vada mi manderà a fanculo per averci anche solo pensato. Però, cazzo, se dicesse di sì sarebbe il massimo… Più che il massimo. Sarebbe un sogno”  
E lo era davvero. Aveva sempre sognato di andarsene da lì, ancora prima di perdere i suoi amici. Quando Effy gli aveva chiesto di scomparire, la visione che gli si era proiettata in mente era di loro che andavano via a notte fonda in macchina, e viaggiavano, si divertivano, facevano festa, si sballavano, bevevano, vivevano. Poi, una volta che si fossero stancati di spostarsi da un posto all’altro, si sarebbero sistemati da qualche parte, avrebbero trovato un lavoro e sarebbero invecchiati insieme. Nessuno li avrebbe seguiti né sarebbe arrivato ad intaccare la loro felicità, perché non avevano bisogno di niente, se non l’uno dell’altra.  
“Sì, proprio una bella visione del cazzo” pensò il Cook del presente, interrompendo il flusso di pensieri del Cook del passato. “Ma, forse, alla fine, è un bene che io ci abbia pensato. L’ha portata a capire cosa volesse davvero… O meglio, quello che _non _volesse. Quello che vuole non lo sapeva allora e non credo che lo saprà mai, ma quello che non voleva l'ha capito durante la fuga, e lei non voleva quella vita con me. Non volevamo le stesse cose. Ci ho provato davvero, ho fatto di tutto, ci ho messo anima e cuore… e lei ha scelto Freddie”  
Dopo quelli che parvero secoli, Effy si alzò dal letto, si cambiò rapidamente i vestiti davanti a lui, tirò fuori tutti i soldi dal portafoglio e se li infilò in mezzo al reggiseno.  
-Usciamo dalla finestra, mia madre ha il sonno leggero.  
Cook annuì e indicò con la testa il letto di Effy, dove aveva lasciato il cellulare, con il display ancora illuminato. – Non lo prendi? – le chiese.  
Effy scosse la testa e gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle, facendolo girare verso la finestra. – Ho chiuso con questa vita.  
“Convincerti ad andartene con me è stata la vittoria più grande della mia vita” pensò Cook, scivolando al posto di guida della macchina, lasciandosi trascinare dalla corrente dei ricordi che stava rivivendo. “Finché è durata”  
-Siamo io e te – disse con convinzione, più a sé stesso che ad Effy. – Saremo sempre io e te.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 12 luglio 20101  
  
  
Non erano mai stati così uniti come in quei giorni. Cook non disse mai ad Effy dove stessero andando e lei, dal canto suo, evitava di chiederlo. Al massimo capitava che lei si interrogasse fu dove sarebbero finiti in futuro, se avessero una meta o stessero procedendo a caso, ma lui le replicava sempre con un sorriso sfrontato di non preoccuparsi, perché aveva il navigatore incorporato.  
Viaggiavano senza sosta, fermandosi solo per andare in bagno o per mangiare in qualche autogrill, oppure per fare sesso in macchina, fermi al lato della strada, come in quel momento.  
Effy era distesa sui sedili posteriori e andava incontro alle spinte di Cook, che la sovrastava col suo corpo.  
Cook quasi non riusciva a credere a come, tutto a un tratto, la consapevolezza che Effy non lo amasse – che non l’avrebbe _mai _amato – fosse sparita nel nulla, sciogliendosi come neve al sole. Sapeva che con lei era una battaglia persa in partenza: poteva respingerlo davanti a tutti, chiudersi a riccio e trattarlo da estraneo, stringersi a lui la notte e poi degnarlo a malapena di uno sguardo il giorno dopo, com’era successo nei mesi precedenti, ma una parte di Cook non si sarebbe mai rassegnata. Avrebbe sempre sperato che lei potesse amarlo come amava Freddie, perché era testardo in ogni cosa che faceva, e ancora di più nell’amore.  
“Non ci credo che non prova niente” si ripeteva continuamente, come una litania, quasi aggrappandosi a quel pensiero come a un salvagente. “Non ci credo, non è vero”  
Effy gemeva forte, piantando la mano sinistra contro il finestrino dietro la sua testa e tirando i capelli di Cook con l’altra. Lui la lasciò fare, ignorando il dolore, e le afferrò una gamba tenendola sollevata in alto, così da poter entrare in lei ancora più in profondità.  
A quel punto Effy stava praticamente urlando; venne dopo poche spinte, gettando la testa indietro, subito seguita da lui, che si svuotò nel preservativo con un gemito roco, sentendosi come percosso da una scarica elettrica.  
Ci misero un po’ a riprendere fiato, e quando si guardarono negli occhi avevano ancora il fiato corto.  
Cook si tuffò in quel mare di ghiaccio che ormai era diventato parte integrante dei suoi pensieri, della sua persona, e a un tratto voleva dirle che la amava. Dio, quanto la amava. Se lo sentiva sulla punta della lingua, e sapeva per certo che quello fosse il momento giusto per tirarlo fuori, forse l’ultimo, prima che l'incanto finisse.  
“Se glielo dico, forse anche lei lo dirà” pensò. “Magari non adesso, non domani, ma in futuro lo farà, se riusciremo a far funzionare le cose. Ci arriverà, ad amarmi”  
Ma poi vide l’espressione che aveva assunto Effy e tutto il coraggio che aveva raccolto fino a quel momento svanì nel nulla. Effy aveva paura. Aveva paura di amare e di essere amata. Non ci sarebbe mai stata felicità, per una come lei, ed era esattamente per questo che aveva scelto di dimenticarla. Si ricordò ancora di non essere più il diciassettenne irresponsabile e ingenuo, ma di essere l’uomo di vent’anni che aveva bisogno di liberarsi di lei, di liberarsi di tutto ciò che la riguardasse. No, non le avrebbe detto di amarla. Ci aveva già provato prima, e non era servito a niente. Lo tenne per sé, optando per la cosa che, nella sua mente, andava più vicino a una dichiarazione: - Non mi sono mai sentito così.  
Ed era vero. Più stava con lei, più rimaneva schiacciato dal peso delle emozioni che provava. Prima di incontrarla non aveva mai saputo cosa fosse l’amore, non aveva neanche mai creduto esistesse. Aspettandosi che Effy non avrebbe risposto – non aveva la minima idea di cosa rispondere -, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò, per esonerarla dal farlo. Lei gliene fu grata.  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 21 luglio 2010  
  
  
Erano distesi su un prato a guardare il cielo, le stelle che brillavano alte sopra di loro e una bottiglia di whiskey vuota ai loro piedi. Se ne stavano lunghi su una coperta che Cook aveva gettato a terra; era un’estate molto fredda, e quella mattina aveva piovuto a dirotto. La seconda coperta li avvolgeva da sopra.  
Avevano passato l’ultima mezz’ora in quella posizione, parlando solo di cazzate, quando a un tratto piombarono nel silenzio. Giacevano a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altra, uniti solo dalle dita della mano destra di Effy che si intrecciavano a quelle della sinistra di Cook.  
-Cook?  
-Sì?  
-Sono brutta?  
-Cosa?  
-Hai capito.  
-Ma che stai dicendo? No, che non sei brutta.  
-Non intendo fisicamente. Intendo… sono una brutta persona?  
Cook la fissò, talmente preso in contropiede che non riuscì subito a reagire. Proprio nel momento in cui aprì bocca per ribattere, si accorse che Effy aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma la ragazza non si fece fermare da ciò e proruppe in uno sfogo, forse per la prima volta in vita sua. – Io ho sempre pensato di esserlo. Né io né Tony siamo stati seguiti dai nostri genitori da piccoli, ma per lui era diverso. Sembrava si sentisse talmente al centro dell’universo che col tempo finivano per crederci tutti. Mamma e papà si lamentavano, ma gli facevano fare quello che voleva. Tutti glielo facevano fare, perfino la sua ragazza. Tony parlava, rideva, faceva cose… e tutti lo adoravano. Ho iniziato a comportarmi con lui, e ho finito solo per odiare tutto. Odiavo essere ammirata e contesa, mentre lui si crogiolava in tutte quelle attenzioni e ne voleva di più, sempre di più. Io mi facevo schifo. Nemmeno i miei mi hanno mai detto di volermi bene. Tony me ne voleva, ma aveva la sua vita e io ho smesso di parlare. Non volevo essere avvicinata da nessuno, perché nessuno era alla mia altezza. Tutti mi cercavano, ma a nessuno fregava un cazzo di me. E stavo da Dio, quando non parlavo. Non dovevo rendere conto a nessuno e mi divertivo a prendere per il culo  tutti  quegli stronzi che credevano di conoscermi. Fuori ero ‘perfetta’ agli occhi di tutti, ma dentro cominciavo a marcire… Sai, non ricordo un solo momento della mia infanzia in cui io sia stata davvero felice.  
La voce le si spezzò sull’ultima parola e strinse forte le labbra, mentre le lacrime le colavano giù ai lati degli occhi.  
Cook, dal canto suo, la guardava come fosse un’opera d’arte. Non aveva mai prestato attenzione a quadri, monumenti o sculture quando gli venivano messi davanti; il suo interesse verso di loro era praticamente inesistente, e perfino il massimo indice di gradimento che avesse mai manifestato nei loro confronti non reggeva il confronto con la Effy che stava guardando in quel momento, la _vera _Effy, senza maschere, senza scudi, senza veli. In un’altra circostanza le avrebbe detto quanto fosse bella perfino quando piangeva, ma sentiva che non aveva ancora detto tutto.  
-E sai qual è la cosa più assurda? – riprese lei, sogghignando. – Che pensavo davvero che una volta ripreso a parlare sarebbe andata meglio. Invece ho solo peggiorato le cose. Ho sempre pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato in me, e ora lo so per certo. Ho rovinato tutto, e me lo merito. Ho fatto tutto da sola, perché non sono una bella persona. Sono sbagliata. Sono…  
Non riuscì più a continuare e scoppiò in singhiozzì; si nascose il viso tra le mani e Cook si chiese come fosse possibile una simile ingiustizia. Effy non aveva la minima idea di quanto fosse bella, dentro e fuori. Tutte le sue imperfezioni, i suoi difetti, le sue paure, i suoi vizi, erano ciò che la rendeva tale, ma sapeva che, per quanto lui glielo avesse ripetuto, lei non ci avrebbe mai creduto veramente.  
“Questo mondo non è giusto per te, Eff. Non sei tu che sei sbagliata. Tu sei stupenda. Sei buona. Sei bella. Sei speciale”  
Si sollevò verso di lei e le scostò le mani dal viso delicatamente ma con decisione e, prima che lei potesse scacciarlo o ribattere qualcosa, le baciò la fronte, le guance rigate di lacrime, le palpebre e il naso. – Sei bella – le disse, fra un bacio e l’altro. – Sei bella.  
Scese lungo il collo e lasciò baci a ogni centimetro di pelle che trovava. Non l’aveva mai fatto prima, se non durante il sesso, ma questa era un’altra cosa, e nessuno dei due sentiva il bisogno di scopare, così continuò a baciarla ovunque, tranne che sulla bocca, mormorando “Sei bella”, di tanto in tanto.  
Effy lo lasciò fare, dapprima passivamente, poi prendendogli il viso tra le mani e spingendo la bocca verso la sua avidamente. Le sue ciglia bagnate di lacrime si scontravano con le guance di Cook, mentre la mente di lui correva.  
“Questo è probabilmente il mio preferito” pensò. “Il più bello che abbia mai vissuto con lei… Come faccio a dimenticarlo?”  
Il Cook di allora non ne aveva ancora idea, ma il Cook del presente sapeva bene che avrebbe pensato a quel momento altre infine volte, nei due anni seguenti, e non voleva lasciarlo andare. Non poteva, perché quel ricordo da solo gli avrebbe salvato la vita più spesso di quanto immaginasse, una volta che si fosse allontanato da Bristol. Vi si era aggrappato ostinatamente in svariate occasioni, durante quel periodo: quando dormiva in macchina sforzandosi di ignorare il freddo che gli faceva battere i denti e la pioggia che picchiettava furiosamente sui finestrini, quando camminava furtivamente per strada e sobbalzava ad ogni voce che gli sembrava di sentir chiamare “Cook”, quando cercava da mangiare fra i bidoni della spazzatura nel retro di un KFC, quando l’astinenza dall’alcol lo faceva sudare, con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto come impazzito e le allucinazioni che gli facevano visita. Talvolta, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore, vedeva le figure di JJ e Paddy, seduti comodamente dietro di lui in macchina, che gli chiedevano se sarebbe mai tornato a casa e si sarebbe preso le sue responsabilità. Altre volte c’era Freddie, che si premurava di ricordargli di come non fosse arrivato in tempo per salvarlo, o altre volte ancora Foster, con le mani sporche del sangue di Freddie e un sorriso da squilibrato, che gli sussurrava: - Sono sempre qui, James Cook. Mi hai ucciso, ma io sono sempre qui, e ti seguirò finché vivrai.  
In ognuno di quei momenti Cook respirava forte, chiudeva gli occhi e correva col pensiero a quel momento: lui e Effy, l’uno a fianco all’altra, l’uno _insieme_ all’altra.  
“Riuscivo ad aggrapparmi solo a questo” pensò. “Era tutto ciò che mi rimaneva… E adesso sta per sparire tutto”  
A un tratto, Cook si sentì rimpicciolire in mezzo alle coperte – o forse erano le coperte che si ingrandivano – e perse di vista Effy. Era come se fosse disteso in un mare di cotone, strisciandoci in mezzo affannosamente, cercando di raggiungere la fine.  
“Cazzo… Lo stanno cancellando”  
-Mierzwiak… – disse Cook ad alta voce, mentre si aggrappava alla coperta con le unghie. – Per favore, mi lasci questo ricordo… Soltanto questo…  
  
  
  
Domenica 1 agosto 2010  
  
  
Quella notte, la bramosia di anfetamine, crack e qualunque altra cosa gli desse abbastanza adrenalina da farli ballare per sei ore di fila si fece sentire particolarmente.  
-Ho bisogno di quella roba – ripeté Effy per la terza volta, muovendo la punta del piede a destra e a sinistra con movimenti rapidi e ritmati, stringendo la mano intorno alla maniglia dello sportello dell’auto.  
-Ho capito, ho capito, ora troviamo un locale e ci fermiamo.  
Si fermarono alla prima discoteca in cui si imbatterono. Dopo tre cicchetti di vodka, una canna e due pasticche di ecstasy a testa, l’adrenalina era tutto ciò che riuscivano a sentire, dimenticando perfino la fame e la stanchezza. Andò tutto bene per un po’: si baciavano, ballavano e saltavano in mezzo a un mare di sconosciuti, fra i quali però riuscivano a sentirsi a loro agio, più di quanto si fossero sentiti a casa negli ultimi tempi. Poi un ragazzo allungò una mano fino a toccare il culo di Effy, e Cook non ci vide più. Gli si scagliò addosso e lo spinse bruscamente indietro, e in un attimo tutti urtavano tutti. Cook afferrò stretta la mano di Effy, pronto a prendere a pugni chiunque si avvicinasse, finché non sentì due possenti braccia prenderlo di peso e sbatterlo fuori dalla porta sul retro, facendolo atterrare dritto su dei sacchi della spazzatura.  
Effy fu sbattuta vicino a lui, e la porta si chiuse davanti a loro.  
-Fanculo… - ringhiò Cook fra i denti.  
Lui e Effy si guardarono per un paio di secondi senza proferire parola, ancora inebetiti dalle droghe, finché non scoppiarono entrambi a ridere. Cook si tirò su prima di lei, ma invece di alzarsi in piedi le si avvicinò e la baciò appassionatamente. La risata di lei si spense mentre lo ricambiava infilandogli la lingua in bocca. Si fermarono solo per riprendere fiato, fronte contro fronte, ma appena si guardarono negli occhi ricominciarono a ridere più forte di prima.  
Passarono i cinque minuti seguenti a ridere e a baciarsi, dopodiché Cook si alzò finalmente in piedi. – Andiamo, principessa – disse, allungando una mano verso di lei.  
-No… - fece lei con voce lamentosa, ghignando come suo solito fare. – Non mi va di camminare.  
-Ah, no? – fece lui. – Allora ti porto io.  
Senza darle modo di replicare, Cook la sollevò stringendola a sé, mettendole un braccio sotto le gambe e l’altro ad avvolgerle la schiena. A quel gesto improvviso, Effy lanciò un urlo che si trasformò in una risata, per poi gettargli le braccia al collo.  
Cook la portò di peso per le strade di un paese di cui non sapevano neanche il nome, urlando e cantando a squarciagola, ignorando deliberatamente il dolore ai polpacci e alle braccia, mentre Effy continuava a ridere fino alle lacrime.  
Si distesero di fronte a un lago, contemplando in silenzio l’eccitazione che gli correva ancora nelle vene.  
-Tutto questo è perfetto – si lasciò sfuggire lui. – Lo sai? Sono davvero felice… qui, con te.  
Effy voltò la testa verso di lui, puntandogli gli occhi addosso. Cook ricambiò lo sguardo, e sapeva che gli stava leggendo dentro. Dopo qualche secondo, Effy fece la cosa che Cook più preferiva e si aprì in un sorriso, voltandosi su un fianco per distendersi più vicina a lui, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto. Cook istintivamente la avvolse con le braccia.  
Chiuse gli occhi, in estasi totale, convinto che si sarebbe addormentato di lì a poco. Per quanto lo riguardava, avrebbe anche potuto morirci in quella posizione, felice e strafatto, con Effy che dormiva sopra di lui.  
-Sì, - continuò senza aprire gli occhi, - sono esattamente dove vorrei essere…  
“Già” disse una voce nella sua testa. “Ma tu non sei qui, Cook. Lo sai, vero? Tu non sei qui”  
A quel pensiero, Cook aprì gli occhi di scatto e si ritrovò a terra, disteso accanto ad Effy, ma sul ponte del villaggio di suo padre, ed era già mattina. “Cazzo” pensò. Si voltò di nuovo verso Effy e la vide scivolare via, lontana da lui, come se dei fili invisibili la stessero tirando. Effy aprì la bocca per urlargli qualcosa, ma non uscì neanche un suono: sparì nel buio totale, e Cook non la vide più.  
-Effy…  
Strizzò forte gli occhi, imponendosi di tornare a quella notte.  
“Mi serve più tempo, mi serve più tempo”  
Quando li riaprì, sembrò aver funzionato: era di nuovo alla notte prima, di fronte al lago, ma pur sempre solo.  
-No… - riuscì a dire, guardandosi intorno disperatamente. – Non lo voglio più fare – Poi di nuovo, con più convinzione. – Ci ho ripensato, non lo voglio più fare!  
Alla fine si rivolse al cielo, in ginocchio come se pregasse – cosa che non aveva mai fatto prima in vita sua – e si strinse le mani in grembo. - Mi dispiace, ho sbagliato, ok? – Non ottenendo risposta, cominciò a urlare. – Ehi! Dico a voi! C’è qualcuno? Mi sentite? Basta, non lo voglio più fare!  
Niente da fare. “Mi avevano avvisato… Me l’aveva detto, Mierzwiak. Mi ha chiesto e richiesto se ne fossi sicuro, ho firmato una dichiarazione, ho fatto tutto…”  
Voleva strapparsi i capelli, prendersi a schiaffi, sbattere la testa contro qualcosa di duro, urlare fino a graffiarsi la gola… ma non aveva tempo.  
Per cui si limitò a stringere forte i pugni e si alzò. – Effy? – urlò.  
“Se non si fermano loro, li fermerò io. Questa cosa finisce qui”  
-Effy?  
-Cook! – sentì rispondere da lontano.  
-Eff! – gridò di nuovo, correndo verso la sua voce.  
Effy era distesa a terra su un fianco, come l’aveva lasciata, e Cook cadde in ginocchio davanti a lei. – Ma che hai? – gli chiese.  
-Dobbiamo andare – rispose lui, facendola alzare da terra e scattando in piedi.  
-Ma dove?  
-Ho un’idea per fermare tutto! – La prese per mano e la trascinò con sé mentre correva. Non sapeva dove stesse andando di preciso, ma sapeva che dovevano spostarsi da lì.  
Intorno a loro era tutto buio. – Ma che sta succedendo, Cook? – gli chiese di nuovo lei, con una punta di panico nella voce.  
-Niente, Eff, non preoccuparti – rispose lui senza rallentare. – Dobbiamo tornare alla Lacuna.  
Appena formulato quel pensiero, la voce di Mierzwiak tuonò sopra di loro come se venisse dal cielo: - I nostri archivi sono riservati, quindi non posso divulgare informazioni riservate dei nostri clienti a soggetti terzi… Sia sufficiente dire solo che la signorina Stonem non era affatto felice. Faccio questo lavoro da anni e ne ho viste di persone dal cuore spezzato, ma non avevo mai visto una ragazza di neanche vent’anni _distrutta _fino a quel punto.  
Cook ignorò la voce e continuò a correre.  
A quel punto la voce di Mierzwiak si trasformò in quella di Emily, durante uno scambio di battute che lei e Cook avevano avuto ad una festa, quando si erano entrambi chiusi in un bagno non riuscendo più a sostenere la pressione a cui li sottoponevano i loro stessi amici, la loro famiglia, le persone con cui avrebbero dovuto sentirsi a casa.  
-Sei mai stato geloso, Cook?  
-Se ti innamori dopo una scopata corri sempre il rischio di farti spezzare il cuore.  
-E qual è la soluzione?  
-Non puoi farci proprio niente. Anche se brucia… cerchi di non farlo vedere.  
-Ed è possibile?  
-Sì! Fai un po’ la stupida e nessuno se ne accorge! Guarda me! Non ti sembro felice?  
-È per Effy?  
La luce ruppe l’oscurità, e le voci sparirono. Cook e Effy si ritrovarono ancora una volta sul ponte, e lui osservò che era esattamente come lo ricordava, solo più frequentato; c’era qualche jogger e un uomo che portava a spasso il cane.  
Rallentò fino a fermarsi e si guardò intorno, cercando di orientarsi in quel casino che era la sua mente. Come se non bastasse, Effy gli lasciò la mano e andò ad affacciarsi alla ringhiera per guardare una barca ormeggiata sulla sponda destra del lago.  
-Oh, guarda – ridacchiò sprezzante. – C’è quello stronzo di tuo padre. Sicuro che vuoi rivederlo?  
Cook stava giusto per voltarsi nella sua direzione, quando si accorse che le persone intorno a loro svanivano nel nulla, come per magia, una dopo l’altra.  
-Cazzo – Afferrò di nuovo la mano di Effy. – Non possiamo fermarci, muoviti!  
-Aspetta… Cook! – sbottò lei, cercando di stargli dietro. – Perché stiamo correndo?  
“Non c’è modo di tornare da qui alla clinica” si disse Cook. “Ma è pur sempre la mia testa, e qui comando io. Devo solo concentrarmi”  
Si sforzò di cambiare scenario, e così successe: a un tratto lui e Effy stavano camminando nei corridoi della Lacuna, immersi in un'oscurità imperante, interrotta giusto da qualche luce sporadica tra una porta e l’altra. Ogni tanto sentivano ridere e urlare, così gettavano lo sguardo nelle numerose stanze nel corridoio, solo per scoprire loro stessi in ognuna di queste, che bevevano e si sballavano insieme a Freddie, JJ, Naomi, Emily, Katie, Pandora e Thomas. L’odore di erba, sudore e adolescenza inondò la mente di Cook, ma si impose di restare ancorato alla realtà, scuotendo la testa con veemenza. – Mierzwiak!  
Neanche l’avesse sentito, il dottor Mierzwiak apparve sotto l’arco di una delle ultime porte, con un’espressione alquanto confusa.  
-Signor Cook! – esclamò. – Che ci fa qui?  
-Ascolti – asserì Cook, senza neanche darsi il tempo di riprendere fiato, - lei mi _deve_ svegliare.  
Mierzwiak rimase a fissarli per un paio di secondi, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi strizzati come se non riuscisse a metterli a fuoco. Aveva un' espressione  così ridicola che Cook sentì Effy ridacchiare dietro di lui. “Si sarà fatto una canna anche lui?” si chiese Cook, che però non aveva alcuna voglia di ridere.  
-Oh, mi dispiace, signor Cook – replicò infine Mierzwiak, parlando lentamente e scandendo bene le parole. Aveva un tono talmente condiscendente e lamentoso da sembrare finto. – Credevo che avesse capito che cosa sarebbe successo…  
-Lei… la sta cancellando… proprio come ha fatto con me, giusto? – Senza aspettare risposta, Cook si voltò verso di Effy, ma era già sparita. Si guardò il palmo della mano vuoto, che lei aveva stretto fino a poco prima. Non si era nemmeno reso conto che non la stava più toccando. - D’accordo, basta così! – ripeté, rivolgendosi nuovamente a Mierzwiak. – Ho detto che voglio interrompere tutto. Interrompete questa cazzo di procedura!  
-Ma anch’io sono parte della sua immaginazione, James – cercò di spiegargli pazientemente Mierzwiak. – Sono nella sua mente e lei sta parlando con me, adesso, non con il vero dottor Mierzwiak. Come posso aiutarla da qui? Io sono lei.  
Cook strinse i pugni. “Già… Sapevo che l’avresti detto, dottore”  
Si guardò intorno disperatamente, passandosi le mani tra i capelli, senza più idee su cosa fare. Per un attimo, considerò di andarsi a rintanare da qualche parte, magari in una delle stanze che aveva visto prima, per rivivere un’ultima volta i bei vecchi tempi con quella che una volta era stata la sua famiglia, anche se per poco tempo. Già si immaginava l’uscita tragicomica di Freddie una volta che li avesse raggiunti, una cosa tipo: “Un’ultima canna in onore dei vecchi tempi?”  
Fece dietro front e ripercorse il corridoio al contrario, diretto verso la porta in fondo e ignorando le risate e le urla dei suoi amici dalle altre stanze. Una in particolare catturò la sua attenzione: vi buttò un occhio al suo passaggio, e vide sé stesso seduto in quello che gli sembrava fosse l’interno della barca di suo padre; l’elemento che lo fece fermare di botto, comunque, fu Freddie, seduto davanti a lui che lo guardava supplichevole. A pochi passi da loro c’era suo padre svenuto2.  
Cook si fermo e restò affacciato sotto l’arco della porta, squadrando Freddie da cima a fondo. Era un ricordo doloroso, come lo erano tutti gli altri, ma era anche uno dei suoi preferiti: uno degli ultimi in cui lui e Freddie erano riusciti a parlarsi cuore a cuore, lasciando uscire tutto e chiudendo fuori Effy, JJ e chiunque altro, facendosi del male ma restandosi vicino, come a ricordarsi che malgrado tutto erano fratelli.  
Il Cook diciassettenne si stava svuotando davanti a Freddie, vulnerabile e inconsolabile dopo essere stato deluso anche da suo padre, l’ultima persona che credeva gli fosse rimasta, la sua ultima spiaggia. Quando la sua versione adolescente iniziò a parlare a Freddie, Cook mosse le labbra a tempo con lui, come se gli parlasse sopra. Si ricordava tutto quello che aveva detto, per filo e per segno.  
-Avevo previsto tutto, sai? – stava dicendo il giovane Cook a Freddie, senza però guardarlo in faccia.  
“Una barca tutta nostra…”  
-Ormeggiata qui. Un lavoro. Tutto, insomma.  
“… Ma lei non mi ama”  
-Ma lei non mi ama.  
-Sì, invece. – lo interruppe Freddie annuendo solennemente. – Lo so per certo.  
“No, non rifilarmi queste stronzate, Freddie, ti prego” si ricordava di aver pensato. “Non voglio la tua compassione, mi fai girare i coglioni ancora di più”  
-Ama di più te – insistette Cook in tono perentorio, stavolta fissando gli occhi su quelli di Freddie, come a sfidarlo a contraddirlo.  
Poi arrivò una montagna di mattoni a colpirlo dritto in faccia. – Sono stato con lei, stanotte – gli disse Freddie. – Capisci?  
Cook rimase impietrito per un attimo, ma si scosse più velocemente che poté e annuì, sfuggendo di nuovo allo sguardo del suo migliore amico.  
-Allora sai cosa sto per chiederti.  
“Sì, Freddie, so cosa stai per chiedermi… E ti prego di non farlo. Tutto, ma non questo. Chiedimi qualcos’altro, letteralmente _qualunque_ cosa, ma questo no. Sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per te, ma non puoi aspettarti che io…”  
-Cook, _ti prego_ – lo supplicò Freddie, con gli occhi lucidi, - dimmi che per te va bene.  
Freddie aveva fatto ricorso mille volte a quell’espressione da cucciolo ferito da quando aveva conosciuto Cook, ben sapendo quanto quest’ultimo fosse incapace di resistergli. Quella volta però non dovette sforzarsi per farla; gli venne naturale, perché era veramente distrutto, tanto quanto lo era Cook.  
-Non posso. Freds… Non ce la faccio. Mi dispiace. È che la amo, cazzo. Mi dispiace. La amo, cazzo.  
A metà frase, Cook si spostò da sotto la porta e proseguì il percorso, arrivando finalmente all’ultima porta.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 4 ottobre 2010  
  
  
La spalancò deciso e si ritrovò nell’aula studio del Roundview College, dove era solito sedersi con gli altri a fare tutto meno che studiare nelle ore buche o, più spesso, nelle ore di lezione a cui semplicemente non avevano voglia di andare. Aveva scelto lui di finire lì e, come si era immaginato, non c’era nessuno.  
“Comincio a prenderci la mano”  
Ora rimaneva solo una cosa da fare.  
-Eff? – chiamò, guardandosi intorno.  
Dapprima non ci fu nessuna risposta, poi udì dei passi in lontananza. Effy voltò l’angolo e andò decisa verso di lui, raggiungendolo di fronte ai distributori automatici. A Cook sembrò di rivivere il momento in cui si erano rivisti dopo la loro fuga disastrosa e fallimentare, quando lei aveva scelto Freddie al posto suo, e appena tornata a casa era andata in Italia con la sua famiglia.  
-Chi non muore si rivede – commentò lei, accennando uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi.  
Cook si prese il suo tempo a guardarla bene, mortalmente serio. All’improvviso si sentì furioso come non mai, ma quella poteva essere l’ultima occasione che avrebbe avuto per parlarle, e non voleva sprecarla a urlarle contro.  
-Perché l’hai fatto? – chiese soltanto.  
-Fatto cosa?  
-Lo sai cosa.  
-Sei tu che mi stai cancellando, mi pare.  
-Sì, dopo aver saputo da _Naomi_ che tu avevi cancellato me e Freddie.  
-Ah, quindi occhio per occhio e risolto così?  
-No, certo che no! Infatti è stata una stronzata – precisò Cook con veemenza. – Ma devo fare qualcosa… Devo fermarli, prima di svegliarmi senza conoscerti più.  
Effy incrociò le braccia al petto e scosse la testa. – Non funziona così.  
-Lo so, me l’ha già detto Mierzwiak, grazie.  
-Cook. – insistette lei, guardandolo negli occhi e costringendolo a fare lo stesso. Non c’erano né dolore, né risentimento, né angoscia nella sua voce. Solo rassegnazione: - Ci ho provato anche io. Non funziona.  
Cook rimase senza parole per qualche secondo. – Ci hai provato?  
Effy annuì piegando un angolo della bocca, com’era solita fare quando era pensierosa. – Varie volte. Non mi hanno ascoltata. Una volta iniziata, la procedura non può interrompersi.  
-Non hai risposto alla mia domanda, prima.  
Il fastidio fece ritorno nel viso di Effy. – Stavo male, Cook – replicò roteando gli occhi, - ti sembra una risposta abbastanza soddisfacente? Io. Stavo. Male.  
-Oh, mi dispiace! Vuoi metterti al mio posto?  
-No, certo che no…  
-Di certo non al posto di Freddie,  vero? Impossibile, dato che è…  
Effy chiuse gli occhi di scatto e rimase così, impalata a rivivere qualcosa nella sua mente – probabilmente il funerale di Freddie - ferita nel profondo, e Cook si accorse con sua immensa delusione di non provare il minimo compiacimento al riguardo.  
-Scusa – mormorò quindi. Abbassò lo sguardo, convinto di aver rovinato tutto per l’ennesima volta.  
-No, scusami tu – disse invece Effy, sorridendo mestamente.  \- Lo sai come sono. Mi conosci… fin troppo bene. E sai che sono una che scappa. È questo che faccio, da tutta la vita. È una cosa di famiglia, credo. Mio padre è scappato quando ha scoperto che mia madre lo tradiva, invece di affrontarla o provare a sistemare le cose; Tony è sempre scappato di fronte alle responsabilità, o quando le cose non andavano secondo i suoi piani, e io… Beh, io sono una Stonem.  
Terminò con un’alzata di spalle, come a lasciar intendere che si trattasse di una cosa troppo grande, e che loro non potevano farci niente. Poi però abbassò gli occhi. Si vergognava da fare schifo. Cook non sapeva se la Effy della realtà avesse mai provato una cosa del genere, ma questa era la Effy che si era creato nella sua mente, e se la fece andar bene.  
Fece un passo verso di lei e le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, alzando il pollice in modo da poterlo scorrere su e giù sulla sua guancia. Effy si ostinava a non guardarlo.  
-Non cambierei neanche questo di te – ammise lui, senza più preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. – Pensa che idiota.  
A quelle parole, Effy alzò gli occhi su di lui; Cook si sforzò di sorridere ma il risultato fu alquanto triste. Effy sollevò un angolo della bocca e mise la sua mano su quella che Cook le teneva sulla guancia, premendola maggiormente contro di sé.  
Dopo tre anni passati a osservarla, Cook poteva vantarsi di aver imparato a riconoscere tutte le espressioni di Effy, o quasi. Quella che aveva davanti agli occhi in quel momento era gratitudine.  
  
  
  
Sabato 20 novembre 2010  
  
  
Cook era seduto a un tavolo, con Effy davanti a sé. Si sentiva sporco e stanco, e sobbalzò accorgendosi di aver addosso la divisa carceraria. – Che cazzo…  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, si concesse di andare nel panico. “Mi hanno beccato” si disse. “Mi hanno ricollegato alla morte di Foster e ora mi sbatteranno di nuovo in galera… Non posso finire dentro un’altra volta”  
Alzò lo sguardo su Effy, che si guardava intorno con aria pensierosa. Aveva i capelli legati e un giubbetto di pelle che Cook le aveva visto addosso mille altre volte. Era stupenda.  
“È solo un ricordo…” realizzò Cook. “Di quando Effy venne a trovarmi qualche giorno prima del processo”  
Ricordava perfettamente lo scambio di battute che avevano avuto quel giorno, e soprattutto la frase con cui lei l’aveva lasciato prima di andarsene: “È questo che ho sempre amato di te, Cook. Sei coraggioso”  
Quello era solo l’ennesimo momento che Cook non aveva fatto altro che rivivere nella sua testa nei momenti più disperati, o semplicemente quando la parte più autodistruttiva e masochista di sé gli faceva dubitare dei sentimenti di Effy. Si domandava se la ragazza avesse mai tenuto a lui più che come un semplice amico, ma non era mai riuscito a ricavare una risposta che fosse certa. Quella frase era una delle poche conferme che tra loro c’era stato qualcosa, e non era stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Era stato reale, e magari era finita nel peggiore dei modi, ma pur sempre reale.  
In quel momento però non poteva permettersi di fermarsi a rivivere quel ricordo: era il momento di scappare e il tempo stava finendo.  
-Cook – disse Effy, animandosi all’improvviso. – Ho un’idea. Questo è un ricordo me, giusto? Di quando ti avevano arrestato per la morte di quella ragazza e ti sei preso la colpa al posto di Naomi.  
-Sì, e allora?  
-Allora, è ovvio che ci troveranno! Finché continueremo a spostarci solo fra ricordi che ci vedono coinvolti entrambi ci troveranno sempre, perché stanno cercando _me_. Loro sanno esattamente dove andremo a nasconderci.  
Cook ci pensò su un paio di secondi, comprendendo il senso di ciò che stava dicendo Effy ma senza riuscire a trovare una soluzione alternativa. - Ok… Quindi?  
-Quindi, perché non mi porti da qualche altra parte? In un ricordo a cui non appartengo. E ci nascondiamo lì fino a domattina. Uhm? – Effy appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo e unì le mani a coppa sotto il mento, sorridendogli complice. Lo guardava speranzosa, con le sopracciglia alzate.  
Dopo averci riflettuto un po’, Cook si appoggiò con la schiena alla sedia e gettò la testa indietro, guardando il soffitto.  
-No – mormorò, cacciando un sospiro carico di frustrazione, - non mi ricordo niente in cui non ci sia tu.  
A Effy uscì una risatina. – Ma come? Non era Freddie quello sdolcinato?  
Cook sorrise, seppur brevemente. Scavava nella memoria, ma gli sembrava tutto inevitabilmente collegato a Effy, in qualche modo.  
“Un ricordo non collegato a Effy… Che cazzo, non dovrebbe essere difficile, l’ho conosciuta solo pochi anni fa”  
Non ricordava molto della sua infanzia, se non suo fratello Paddy.  
“Paddy”  
A un tratto si ricordò di quando il suo fratellino, all’età di cinque anni, correva fuori a giocare sul giardino di casa, incitando Cook a fare lo stesso. Quest’ultimo di anni ne aveva già dodici, e passava più tempo fuori con Freddie e JJ a smezzarsi le prime sigarette che a casa, ormai, ma riusciva sempre a trovare un po’ di tempo per stare con il suo fratellino.  
-Non uscire fuori con la pioggia, Paddy! – urlava Ruth.  
-Già, non uscire con la pioggia, Paddy, - ripeteva spesso Cook, divertito. – Altrimenti farai la fine di Georgie e Pennywise ti strapperà via un braccio.  
-Dai, smettila, mi fai paura! – piagnucolava il bambino infilandosi il suo impermeabile, pronto a precipitarsi fuori ignorando le urla della donna.  
La pioggia batteva furiosamente sul vetro della finestra, e in un attimo Cook era bagnato fradicio.  
Stava piovendo nel carcere. Effy guardava in alto, chiudendo gli occhi alle gocce d’acqua che le si infrangevano sui capelli e sul viso.  
Rideva. – Funziona! Che ti avevo detto?  
Cook si guardò intorno quasi meravigliato. A un tratto aveva voglia di tornare a molti altri momenti con il suo fratellino – l’ennesima persona nella sua vita con cui non avrebbe più potuto avere rapporti, soltanto ricordi.  
“Devo andare indietro” si disse, alzandosi in piedi istintivamente. “Ancora più indietro”  
Il suo corpo si mosse da solo: andò a ripararsi dalla pioggia sotto un altro tavolo nella stanza ed Effy lo seguì ridendo come una bambina.  
-Che stiamo facendo? – gli chiese, una volta inginocchiatasi davanti a lui. Non erano più in prigione, ma nella cucina di quella che una volta era la casa d’infanzia di Cook, nella quale lui, Ruth e Paddy avevano abitato prima che la donna riuscisse ad avere successo con le sue opere d’arte.  
Cook era seduto a gambe incrociate, e sia lui che Effy tenevano la testa abbassata per non urtare il tavolo. Stava giusto per risponderle che non lo sapeva, ma che da un momento all’altro sarebbe arrivato sicuramente Paddy, glielo avrebbe presentato e avrebbero giocato tutti e tre insieme, e tutto sarebbe andato bene, quando un rumore di vetri infranti fece sobbalzare sia Cook che Effy, subito seguito da una serie di urla.  
-Va’ subito fuori da qui! Non farti vedere mai più, hai capito!? Fuori dai coglioni!  
“… Sono andato troppo indietro”  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 In realtà nella serie “la fuga” alla Bonnie & Clyde dei due è nel 2009 e non nel 2010, come dice Cook all’inizio della 3x10, ma ho preferito far passare un bel po’ di mesi dal loro primo incontro ad ora, quindi ho cambiato l’ambientazione temporale. Nel parlerò meglio giù nell'angolino  
2 Momento della 3x10, quando Freddie ha colpito in testa il padre di Cook per metterlo KO.  
  
  
  
_Angolo Autrice_  
In questo capitolo avrei tanto, _tanto_, voluto scrivere qualcosa circa il rapporto tra Cook e suo padre, i suoi sentimenti e i suoi pensieri, dato che lo ritengo un fatto di un certo peso nella sua vita… Ma quando ho iniziato a buttare giù qualcosa mi sono resa conto che sarebbe venuto veramente _troppo _lungo, e mi è anche sembrato di andare un filino fuori tema. Ok parlare dei traumi del passato di Cook, ma qui si parla di lui che sceglie di cancellare Effy, per cui devono essere traumi connessi a lei e Freddie, non quella merda di suo padre.  
Comunque per tornare all’ambientazione temporale, come ho scritto sulle note l’ho cambiata: intendo che (da quello che ho capito), nella serie TV, Cook e Effy si sono conosciuti il primo giorno di scuola del 2009 (quindi presumibilmente settembre/ottobre 2009) e la fuga avviene nel giro di pochi mesi, perché sono ancora del 2009 quando partono. Nella mia fic, invece, come avrete visto se avete letto le date, tra il loro primo incontro e la loro fuga ci passa un intero anno scolastico in mezzo. Mi convinceva di più così.  
Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone dei Lumineers.  
_That’s all folks_ <3


	7. Wait (No Time)

“Now that we are older  
I remember you […]  
Now that we are older  
I remember youth  
Now that we are close to death  
And close to finding truth  
We might fall”  
  


\- We Might Fall, Ryan Star

  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo sguardo che Effy rivolse a Cook fu un miscuglio tra l’allibito e il terrorizzato; erano in trappola. Cook cercò disperatamente un altro ricordo in cui spostarsi – _qualunque_ altro sarebbe andato bene, in confronto a quello – ma le urla di suo padre riecheggiavano per le mura di casa, violente e cariche d’odio, rendendogli impossibile concentrarsi.  
-Credi che mi piaccia starmene qui con quei due marmocchi tutto il fottuto giorno, mentre tu te ne vai in giro a farti i cazzi tuoi!? E poi credi che non mi sia accorto di come ti guarda quella merda del tuo assistente?  
-Come mi guarda Matthew non sono cazzi tuoi! – sbottò di rimando Ruth. – E se ti annoi tanto a startene a casa tutto il giorno trovati un cazzo di lavoro e smettila di dare fondo ai _miei_ guadagni!  
-Ah, ma certo! I tuoi “guadagni”! Vuoi dire quei quattro spiccioli che prendi dalle stronzate che chiami ‘arte’!  
-Infatti è arte, stupido cazzone! Sei solo un parassita ignorante! Un pescatore del cazzo, senza prospettive per il futuro!  
-Che cazzo fai, Ruth? Metti giù la bottiglia! Mettila subito giù!  
-Ah, adesso abbassi i toni, eh? – Un rumore di vetri infranti interruppe la sfilza di insulti di Ruth. – Bravo, vattene! Fa’ come fai sempre! Vattene nella tua barca di merda e non tornare mai più!  
A Cook tremavano le mani. Quello era l’ultimo litigio che ricordava dei suoi genitori, e l’ultimo di una serie di migliaia; quando li sentiva, Cook era solito portare Paddy in camera sua e distrarlo con un videogioco o con una storia dell’orrore, ma in quel momento di Paddy non c’era traccia.  
-Devo trovarlo – mormorò all’improvviso Cook, guardando Effy disperatamente. – Devo trovare mio fratello.  
-Cook – lo interruppe Effy con la voce che le tremava, - no, adesso vieni con me.  
-Ma Paddy…  
Effy gli afferrò la mano decisa, senza lasciargli il tempo di continuare, e subito schizzò fuori da sotto il tavolo trascinandolo con lei; si fiondò dentro un armadio – che Cook era pronto a giurare non ci fosse fino a poco prima – e fece sedere Cook davanti a lei, chiudendo subito le ante dietro di sé.  
L’armadio era vuoto e buio, eppure Cook vedeva bene la faccia di Effy, come se fosse illuminata da una debole luce di cui Cook non capiva la provenienza, ma in quel momento aveva altro a cui pensare: - No, aspetta, Eff… - riprese, - io devo trovare Paddy, sarà spaventato, lui non…  
“Lui non merita di vivere così” voleva dire, ma non gli uscì niente. Respirava a fatica, tremava.  
-Sssh, ssh – Effy cercava di calmarlo e gli strinse forte entrambe le mani nelle sue. – Sta’ calmo, va tutto bene, va tutto bene…  
Cook abbassò gli occhi sulle loro mani unite, e vide che le sue erano diverse: sembravano più piccole, quelle di un bambino1. Questo, se possibile, lo fece agitare ancora di più; faticava a restare seduto, le mani gli sudavano ed era sicuro il cuore gli stesse per esplodere dal petto.  
“Sono tornato un bambino?” si chiese, strizzando gli occhi. “Ma che accidenti…”  
Le urla dei suoi genitori da fuori si trasformarono in altre voci che gli erano molto familiari.  
-E comunque avevo bevuto anch’io! Ero completamente fuori di testa! – stava dicendo Freddie.  
-E così ti sei fatto mia madre! – stava urlando la sua stessa voce di rimando.  
-Mi farò perdonare!  
-Ah, sì? E come farai, Freddie!? Ho lasciato che mi portassi via l’unica ragazza che abbia mai amato!  
Il disgusto, la gelosia e il senso di colpa gli annebbiarono il cervello, e Cook si ritrovò ad annaspare ancora di più in cerca d’aria. Strinse le mani di Effy fra le sue, fino a farle male, ma lei rispose alla stretta con la stessa determinazione.  
-Cook, _respira_ – insistette Effy, avvicinando il viso al suo. – È un ricordo, ok? È solo un ricordo!  
“C’è qualcosa che non va, c’è qualcosa che non va…” pensava disperatamente Cook. Si sforzava di ordinare al cervello di urlare, ma senza successo.  
Poi si sentì afferrare da dietro da un paio di mani che gli strinsero le spalle, e accadde tutto in un attimo.  
-No! – urlò d’istinto. Le mani fecero leva sulle sue spalle e lo trascinarono indietro fino al fondo dell’armadio, verso il buio. Effy veniva trascinata dall’altro lato: le ante si aprirono con uno scatto e fu gettata fuori, come se una misteriosa forza di gravità orizzontale la spostasse di peso. Effy urlava, ma Cook non riuscì più a sentirla.  
-Lasciatemi! – gridò Cook, dimenandosi e scalciando come un pazzo, tentando di trovare qualcosa di solido a cui aggrapparsi. – Toglietemi le mani di dosso, stronzi!  
  
  
  
Martedì 7 agosto 2012  
  
  
Cook spalancò gli occhi. Era una situazione indescrivibile, non gli era mai capitato niente di genere prima: era disteso su un letto duro come la pietra, la testa appoggiata su un cuscino talmente basso da essere quasi inesistente e il retro del collo che gli doleva. Sentiva di avere la parte superiore della testa circondata da qualcosa di pesante che emetteva dei rumori – dei _beep_ a intervalli regolari – e il cuore gli andava a mille, come dopo un incubo, ma riprese fiato con calma. “È stato tutto solo un incubo?” si chiese. “Ho sognato tutto? Non ho veramente cercato di cancellare Effy”  
La sensazione di disagio aumentò ulteriormente quando si accorse di essere totalmente paralizzato. Non riusciva a muovere un muscolo: provò con un dito della mano ma non lo sentiva, e non poteva girare la testa per controllare. Batteva solo le palpebre e spostava le pupille su e giù, a destra e a sinistra.  
-Ha gli occhi aperti! – sentì dire, come da lontano.  
Tutti i suoni gli arrivavano ovattati, come se fosse in una bolla. Riconobbe la camera del motel dove si era fermato quella notte, e in un attimo tre teste comparvero ai lati del suo campo visivo: la prima fu quella di Patrick, a sinistra, subito seguita da Stan a destra e infine, accanto a quest’ultimo, il dottor Howard Mierzwiak2. A quella vista, Cook spalancò ancora di più gli occhi.  
“Sono sveglio”  
Per la prima volta da non sapeva quanto tempo, una sensazione di gioia lo pervase interamente, e se non fosse stato del tutto incapace di muoversi sarebbe esploso in una risata.  
“Ce l’ho fatta” pensava, sollevato.  
Stan e Patrick lo guardavano allarmati, ma il più inquieto sembrava essere proprio Mierzwiak. – Era già capitato prima? – chiese a Stan.  
-No! – rispose subito lui, senza staccare gli occhi da Cook.  
“No, no, no… Cazzo… Devo dirgli di fermarsi…”  
-Questo non va bene assolutamente – Mierzwiak si girò e Cook lo sentì frugare da qualche parte in cerca di qualcosa. Quando si girò di nuovo verso di lui, aveva in mano una siringa. – Devo fargli un’iniezione.  
“No, la prego, no…”  
Cook riuscì solo a vedere il dottore abbassarsi su di lui, e attese impotente la puntura al braccio. Avendo gli arti ancora addormentati, non sentì il dolore; semplicemente la vista gli si fece sempre più confusa, i dettagli diminuirono fino ad annullarsi. Non riusciva più a capire dove finisse il soffitto e iniziassero i capelli di Patrick, sentì qualcosa di caldo colargli dall’angolo esterno dell’occhio giù fino all’orecchio e capì che stava piangendo.  
Lottò per tenere le palpebre aperte, ma la pesantezza fu impossibile da battere.  
“Merda…” fu il suo ultimo pensiero, prima di sprofondare di nuovo nel buio.  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 13 aprile 2011  
  
  
Quando Cook riaprì gli occhi era in piedi di fronte al bar dove era solito recarsi con JJ e Freddie, solo che stavolta sapeva di non essere invitato. Aveva seguito entrambi i suoi amici, e li aveva visti incontrarsi con Effy, Pandora, Naomi, Emily e Katie, per poi entrare. Pioveva a dirotto, ma Cook non aveva la minima voglia di unirsi a loro, e restò a guardarli da fuori. Poi si nascose più avanti, accendendosi una sigaretta.  
Se li immaginava seduti tutti insieme allo stesso tavolo, a bere birra e a ridere e scherzare, quando a un tratto Effy uscì sotto la pioggia, e gli tornò in mente tutto.  
“La procedura”  
-Ciao, principessa.  
A quelle parole, Effy si voltò verso di lui, colta di sorpresa; non aveva ancora mosso un passo verso di lui che Cook la vide svanire davanti a suoi occhi.  
“No”  
L’istinto ebbe la meglio sulla razionalità e Cook scattò in avanti di un passo, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al nulla, o almeno così credeva, mentre lasciava cadere la sigaretta sull’asfalto bagnato. Quando riaprì gli occhi aveva i capelli di Effy in faccia e il mento appoggiato sulla sua spalla.  
-Cook, ma che… - fece lei, quasi stordita, senza ricambiare l’abbraccio.  
-Andiamo, dobbiamo andare! – urlò lui in preda al panico. Quando si staccò da lei stava svanendo tutto. Era meccanico, drastico: i lampioni della via svanivano uno a uno, nell’ordine in cui erano disposti, facendo piombare la strada nel buio.  
Cook corse come non aveva mai corso in vita sua, trascinandosi dietro una Effy confusa e alquanto spaventata. Non sapeva se era la Effy del ricordo, ignara di tutto, o del presente, quella con cui si era confrontato nell’aula studio del Roundview College e che gli aveva tenuto strette le mani nell’armadio di casa sua, mentre i suoi litigavano; avrebbe voluto fermarsi e spiegarle tutto da capo, ma non c’era tempo. Non poteva più svegliarsi, e li avevano trovati: man mano che scappavano le case svanivano e la strada diventava irriconoscibile, si svuotava. Per ultima sparì la pioggia, ma a quel punto erano già tornati al corridoio della Lacuna, pieno di porte che davano su stanze stracolme di ricordi di Cook.  
-Dottore! – chiamò Cook, esausto e logorato dal nervosismo, dalla paura, dall’angoscia. – _Per favore!_ Per l’ennesima volta, fermi questa stronzata!  
Si fiondò direttamente nell’ufficio del dottor Mierzwiak e lo trovò seduto alla scrivania, intento a spiegare la procedura al Cook del giorno prima. Non riusciva a capire cosa stesse dicendo di preciso: la voce era confusa, come se fosse stata modificata, forse a causa del suo cervello che iniziava a rimuovere tutto. Perfino i loro volti erano confusi, al punto che Cook non riusciva a distinguere gli occhi, il naso, o la bocca di sé stesso, né del dottore. Strizzò forte gli occhi e scosse la testa, sforzandosi di ricordarsi il viso di Mierzwiak. Quando ebbe tutti i particolari ben impressi dietro le palpebre, le riaprì e scoprì di esserci riuscito. Mierzwiak era tornato ad avere un volto. D’altra parte, però, la sua mano stringeva di nuovo il vuoto. Si girò e, come si era immaginato, Effy non c’era.  
  
  
-Ma che strano – stava dicendo Stan intanto, seduto sulla scrivania nella camera di motel di Cook, gli occhi puntati sulla foto della mappatura del cervello di Cook. – Avevamo già cancellato questo ricordo.  
-Beh, almeno ora sappiamo dov’è – osservò Mierzwiak. – È tornato nel tracciato giusto.  
-Ce l’abbiamo – confermò Patrick, da dietro un altro monitor. – Può scappare ma non nascondersi.  
  
  
Cook stava ancora guardando il vuoto dietro di sé quando udì di nuovo la voce di Mierzwiak, chiara e rassicurante come se la ricordava.  
-Cos’ha intenzione di fare, James? – gli chiese, alzandosi dalla sedia e muovendo qualche passo verso di lui con uno sguardo illeggibile, le mani in tasca.  
-Mi avete riaddormentato. L’ho vista. Perché l’ha fatto? E poi che ci faceva lei lì?  
-Non so risponderti, James – Mierzwiak alzò le spalle. – Sono frutto della tua immaginazione, come ti ho detto. Non so cosa stia succedendo là fuori… Ma immagino che se Stan e Patrick hanno ritenuto opportuno chiamarmi sia stato per chiedermi aiuto. Devi avergli dato del filo da torcere, ragazzo.  
-Sì, - convenne Cook, – sono un po’ testardo. – Attese qualche secondo, indeciso su cosa dire. – Mi dispiace, non voglio… Non voglio problemi, voglio solo fermare questa cosa.  
-Ne abbiamo già parlato…  
-Lo so, lo so! – sbottò Cook, passandosi le mani fra i capelli. – È solo che… - Si interruppe, non sapendo come proseguire. Alla fine cacciò un grugnito di frustrazione e si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, lasciandosi scivolare giù, finché non fu seduto per terra. Strinse le mani sulle ginocchia e sbatté la testa indietro, contro il muro, con gli occhi chiusi. Non provava dolore, perché era tutto solo nella sua testa, il che lo fece solo infuriare ancora di più. Sbatté la testa tre, quattro, cinque volte, più forte che poteva, quasi sperando che così facendo potesse svegliarsi, ma era inutile. Le lacrime caddero copiose. “Si può piangere in un sogno ma non si può provare dolore fisico? Questo sì che è ingiusto”  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, il dottore era ancora in piedi davanti a lui, e lo guardava dall’alto della sua statura rigida e austera, totalmente in contraddizione con i suoi occhi, che al contrario erano impietositi, mortificati.  
-Mierzwiak – riprovò Cook per l’ultima volta. – La prego. La prego, io non… io non voglio dimenticarla – ammise semplicemente, riuscendo a malapena a non far tremare la voce sull’ultima parola. Cedette a sembrare vulnerabile, pensando che almeno nella sua testa poteva permetterselo. – Ho sbagliato, ok? Ho sbagliato, ho fatto la scelta sbagliata, come faccio sempre. È la storia della mia vita: un enorme susseguirsi di cazzate. Mi dispiace se vi ho fatto perdere tempo. Non rivoglio neanche indietro i soldi, non me ne frega niente, davvero, strappate il contratto e fermate tutto, fate come vi pare ma vi prego, vi prego, non fatemela dimenticare.  
Non si era mai sentito così nudo ed esposto in tutta la sua vita. Mierzwiak lo studiò a fondo, inginocchiandosi per essere alla sua stessa altezza.  
-Lei è davvero il ragazzo più testardo e ostinato che mi sia mai capitato di incontrare in quasi vent’anni di professione, sa? – commentò con un misto di ammirazione e curiosità. – Perché all’improvviso è convinto di non voler più cancellare la signorina Stonem?  
Cook scosse la testa con convinzione. – Non ho mai voluto tutto questo. Credevo di volerlo, ma non è così. Ero ferito, volevo smettere di pensarci e di starci male, ma non così. Non _così._ Preferisco stare male, se l'alternativa è il vuoto. Non voglio essere vuoto.  
-C’è una terza alternativa, non crede? – gli fece notare Mierzwiak, mantenendo un tono calmo e ragionevole. – Potrebbe svegliarsi domattina ed essere come nuovo. Pensi che sta facendo tutto questo per sé, ok? Credevo volesse stare meglio, James. Non vuole stare meglio?  
-Non se significa non avere più idea di chi sia Effy Stonem – rispose prontamente Cook, in un momento di lucidità nella crisi. – Non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza aver conosciuto Effy, non sarebbe giusto. Non lo so spiegare, ma è… Sarebbe _sbagliata_. Quando sono andato via da Bristol, ci sono stati giorni in cui ho creduto davvero di morire, e l’unica cosa che mi teneva ancorato alla realtà… erano i miei ricordi di Effy. So che lei non mi capisce in questo momento, sto delirando, ma nella mia testa ha tutto perfettamente senso e mi togliete Effy niente ne avrà più. Io avevo bisogno di lei in quei momenti, e… - Si passò una mano in viso. - … che Dio mi stramaledica, ne ho bisogno ancora. Quindi per favore, vi prego, non toglietemi Effy. Di lei mi sono rimasti solo ricordi, e se non ho più neanche quelli non so cosa farò.  
Mierzwiak abbassò lo sguardo sulle sue stesse mani, in silenzio; a Cook sembrava che stesse meditando o forse, come azzardò la parte più pessimista di Cook, voleva semplicemente aspettare un po’ prima di dargli il colpo di grazia. Alla fine Mierzwiak sospirò e rialzò lo sguardo su di lui, assumendo un’espressione più rigida, meno dispiaciuta. - Ha detto di aver sbagliato. Di aver passato la vita a fare cazzate - gli disse. - Ma le svelo un segreto: non esistono scelte giuste o scelte sbagliate. Esistono scelte, e loro conseguenze. E basta. Ma purtroppo non si può tornare indietro, James. Non si scappa dalle responsabilità, e penso che nessuno lo sappia meglio di lei. Tuttavia, che lei ci creda o no, a volte succede di essere talmente fortunati – o sfortunati, dipende dai punti di vista – da ricevere una seconda possibilità. Ci sono persone che si rincontrano dopo essere state separate per anni. A volte le cose non funzionano perché il momento non è quello giusto, non perché la persona non lo sia. Ci pensi: se lei rincontrasse la signorina Stonem fra qualche mese o qualche anno, non ci sarebbe assolutamente _niente _da aggiustare, perché sarebbe come conoscersi per la prima volta.  
Cook era rimasto ad ascoltare in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso a terra. Non piangeva più, non sentiva niente. – Potrebbe succedere anche a lei, chi lo sa. – insistette Mierzwiak.  
“No” pensò Cook, ma senza tirarlo fuori. “A me queste cose non succedono. Ce l’ho avuta la mia possibilità, e ora passerò il resto della vita a farmi rodere il fegato… Anzi, peggio: lo passerò chiedendomi che cos’è che mi manca e non troverò mai la risposta”  
Mierzwiak si strinse nelle spalle. – Non si perda d’animo. E comunque, se anche non doveste rincontrarvi, guardi il lato positivo: vivrà il suo prossimo amore come se fosse il primo. Conoscerà una ragazza e la amerà come fosse la prima volta, perché non ci sarà nessuna Elizabeth Stonem nei suoi ricordi. Si innamorerà di nuovo, non è stupendo?  
A quella domanda, Cook lasciò uscire una risata sarcastica, carica di cinismo e rifiuto. La sola idea di innamorarsi di nuovo gli fece venire la nausea. – Onestamente, Doc, spero che non mi succeda più. Spero di morire, prima che mi succeda ancora.  
Senza aspettare risposta si alzò di nuovo in piedi, subito imitato da Mierzwiak, e gettò lo sguardo aldilà dalla porta che dava sul corridoio dei suoi ricordi.  
-Allora? – domandò Mierzwiak. – Ti arrenderai, James?  
Una parte di Cook lo voleva, lo voleva davvero. Era stanco di attaccarsi con anima e corpo alle cose, per poi vederle andare via da lui ogni volta, o essere portate via a forza. Era stanco di inseguire Effy e ritrovarsi con un pugno di mosche in mano. Eppure, paradossalmente, non ne aveva ancora avuto abbastanza: lui non avrebbe mai smesso di inseguirla. Anche lontano da Bristol, anche senza vederla o parlarle, lui sarebbe sempre tornato da lei con la mente, nelle brutte e nelle belle giornate – che belle non erano mai, solo vagamente più sopportabili – e avrebbe sempre sognato _lei_.  
“Ti piacerebbe. No, non scapperò più. Non stavolta. Se non dovessi farcela, almeno ci avrò provato, ma andrò fino in fondo. E poi, questo non riguarda soltanto me: riguarda anche Freddie, e se mi arrendessi non me lo perdonerebbe mai”  
Cook si ripromise che se fosse riuscito a fermare Mierzwiak, la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto il mattino dopo sarebbe stata trovare Effy e farle ricordare tutto, di lui e di Freddie, anche a costo di sembrare pazzo. Si girò a guardare Mierzwiak, sentendosi un’altra persona rispetto all’uomo spezzato che era crollato a piangere sul pavimento pochi minuti prima.  
-Nah – disse solo, ritrovando un po’ del suo spirito ribelle e tenace di quando era adolescente. – Non so cosa voglia dire quella parola. Io sono Cook.  
Si avviò deciso verso il corridoio. Avrebbe ritrovato Effy, l’avrebbe rincorsa in lungo e in largo in mezzo a tutti i suoi ricordi, se fosse stato necessario, ma l’avrebbe trovata e l’avrebbe tenuta con sé.  
-Io sono Cook – ripeté di nuovo mentre camminava, più a sé stesso che al dottore.  
“Prova a fermarmi, Doc”  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 13 aprile 2011  
  
  
Cook stava di nuovo trascinando Effy lungo le strade di Bristol. Non correvano più, ora: Cook camminava a passo svelto tre passi avanti a lei, guardandosi intorno in cerca del minimo cambiamento. Era notte e c’era odore di pioggia nell’aria; si chiese se Freddie la stesse cercando.  
-Cammina, Eff – la intimò per la sesta volta.  
Effy gli stava dietro a fatica, rifiutandosi di affrettare il passo. – Basta, non voglio scappare più – sbottò alla fine.  
Cook stava per girarsi e prenderla di peso per l’esasperazione, quando sentì la voce di Stan rimbombare nell’aria.  
-È come se avesse sviluppato una forma di resistenza alla procedura…  
Non ebbe neanche il tempo di realizzare quello che aveva sentito, che si accorse che il viale si stava facendo sempre più buio. Troppo buio. Rumore di tasti su una tastiera dall’alto, come se piovessero dal cielo. Si girò di scatto: l’edicola che avevano appena sorpassato non c’era più.  
-Cazzo…  
Effy rideva, come se si stesse divertendo, e non accennava a muoversi. Il buio avanzava dietro di lei, quindi Cook scattò in avanti e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle, stringendola saldamente e costringendola a muoversi con lui.  
-Nascondimi in un punto più profondo, un punto sepolto! – suggerì lei, appena smise di ridere.  
-E dove?  
-Nascondimi nella tua umiliazione!  
Cook si fermò di botto. Poteva funzionare.  
-Umiliazione… - mormorò. “Ce ne sono tanti di ricordi in questa categoria… No, devo concentrarmi solo su quelli vecchi, prima che conoscessi Effy. Ci arriverò”  
Riprese a correre tenendola per mano. Altre voci piovvero dal cielo.  
-Non riuscirò mai a farti arrapare, vero3?  
-No. Sono già innamorata.  
-Lo siamo tutti e due, amica mia… Lo siamo tutti e due.  
Il ritmo con cui le cose sparivano aumentava a dismisura, e Cook fu preso dal panico. Cercava disperatamente un ricordo umiliante della sua infanzia dentro di sé, scavava a fondo ma non riusciva a tirare fuori niente di buono. L’unico che gli venne in mente era ridicolo, e avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che riviverlo di nuovo, soprattutto con Effy accanto.  
Si buttò in mezzo alla strada senza preoccuparsi di controllare se arrivassero macchine, e una volta arrivato al centro della carreggiata la riconobbe: “Qui è dove ho salvato Effy”  
Quel pensiero arrestò la sua corsa. Non si era accorto di esserci arrivato.  
-COOK! – urlò Effy, che ancora lo teneva per mano. Gli si buttò fra le braccia guardando a sinistra. Cook la strinse d’istinto e seguì il suo sguardo: un furgone stava arrivando a tutta velocità, e in un attimo gli fu addosso.  
“Merda” Cook chiuse forte gli occhi. Non aveva altra scelta che tornare a quel giorno.  
  
  
-Ciao, Howard, a domani – stava dicendo Patrick, tenendo la porta aperta per lui.  
-No, Howard, aspetta… - lo fermò Stan, senza alzarsi dalla scrivania.  
-Che c’è? – chiese il dottore.  
Stan scosse la testa demoralizzato. – È sparito un’altra volta.  
-Oh, accidenti.  
Mierzwiak rientrò nella stanza e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.  
  
  
  
Mercoledì 25 gennaio 2006  
  
  
-Umiliazione… Umiliazione… - stava mormorando Cook.  
Era disteso sul letto della sua stanza, a Bristol, quando viveva ancora con sua madre. La mano scorreva su e giù sul suo pene, compiendo sempre lo stesso meccanico e frenetico movimento, mentre rincorreva l’orgasmo tenendo un giornalino porno sopra le coperte con la mano libera, gli occhi fissi sulle immagini.  
Effy, distesa accanto a lui, ci mise giusto un paio di secondi a rendersene conto. Subito contorse la faccia in una smorfia. – Dio, Cook…  
-Neanche a me piace! – ribatté Cook fra i denti, senza fermarsi.  
-Vuoi che ti dia una mano? – buttò lì Effy, maliziosa.  
-Interessante scelta di parole, comunque grazie, ma non stavolta.  
Si sentiva ancora sé stesso, un uomo adulto, il che era strano, perché il ricordo risaliva a quando aveva appena compiuto tredici anni e aveva scoperto l'antichissima e appagante pratica della masturbazione. Suppose che fu perché aveva scelto lui di tornare a quel ricordo come un uomo, e non come un bambino. Nella fretta di trovare quel ricordo, mentre stavano per essere investiti in pieno dal furgone, aveva fatto in tempo miracolosamente a visualizzare la scena in modo chiaro dentro di sé.  
A un tratto si udirono dei passi in corridoio. – Jimmy caro?  
Cook nascose la rivista sotto le coperte più in fretta che poté, mentre Effy se le avvolse fin sopra la testa.  
Ruth spalancò la porta. – Jimmy caro, ho una notizia da darti… - Si fermò sotto l’arco della porta, piantando gli occhi su quelli di Cook per un solo secondo. Fu sufficiente a farle capire.  
-Oh! Ehm… Oh, mio Dio… - disse, non riuscendo a fare finta di niente. – Non fa niente, tesoro, ne parliamo domani! – Non aveva ancora finito la frase che era già uscita dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Effy iniziò a ridere da sotto le coperte, mentre Cook si sentì investire da un’ondata di disagio che poche volte aveva provato prima. “Oh, cazzo…”  
Fu il suo turno di nascondere la testa sotto le coperte, mentre Effy ne riemergeva e cercava di tirarlo fuori. – È stata la cosa più imbarazzante e divertente che io abbia mai visto!  
-Sta’ zitta!  
-Dai, vieni fuori! È stato… - Si fermò a mezza frase quando si accorse di dove erano. – Cook! Cook, guarda! – urlò meravigliata.  
A sentirla così, Cook tirò fuori la testa. Il letto doveva essersi spostato di qualche chilometro da casa sua, perché ora giaceva in mezzo al Brandon Hill.  
-Ma che cazzo… Come accidenti ci siamo finiti qui?  
  
  
Stavano correndo di nuovo.  
-Mi devi nascondere in un posto… _davvero _sepolto! – incalzò Effy.  
Prima ancora che Cook potesse avere un’illuminazione, l’illuminazione trovò lui. Si fermarono in mezzo al parco e a un tratto ogni cosa divenne muta.  
Si sentivano solo delle urla di bambini.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 25 settembre 1999  
  
  
-Dai! Forza! Colpiscilo! Colpiscilo! Forza, fallo! Fallo!  
Cook era inginocchiato di fronte a un piccione mezzo morto, nel mezzo del cortile sul retro della scuola. Aveva in mano il ramo di un albero; davanti a lui stavano in piedi altri cinque bambini, che gridavano come se stessero andando in guerra, incitandolo a dare il colpo di grazia al volatile.  
-Non ha le palle! Lo sapevo! Fai schifo, Cook! Femminuccia! Cagasotto!  
Cook avrebbe voluto alzarsi e correre via, magari subito dopo aver dato il ramo in testa a quei bulli di merda, uno ad uno. Invece abbassò il ramo sul piccione più volte. Già subito dopo il primo colpo, le voci si acquietarono. Tutto il giardino piombò nel silenzio: gli unici rumori rimasti erano i cinguettii sopra le loro teste e i colpi del ramo a terra.  
I bambini contemplarono la scena in silenzio, mentre Cook continuava a battere, sperando così di poter prolungare anche il silenzio dei suoi compagni. Poi si accorse che qualcosa di bagnato era appena caduta sul corpo dilaniato del piccione, e si chiese se stesse piovendo. Solo quando scoppiò in singhiozzi realizzò che erano le sue lacrime. Il ramo gli scappò di mano e lui lo lasciò cadere, abbassando lo sguardo sperando di nascondersi agli altri.  
Poi sentì qualcuno prenderlo per mano e farlo alzare in piedi. Effy lo guidò lontano, guardando gli altri bambini con un misto di disprezzo e superiorità. Appena la videro, questi cominciarono a fare il verso al pianto di Cook, prorompendo poi in una risata collettiva: - Ha la fidanzata! – gridavano sbeffeggiandolo. – Ha la fidanzata!  
Cook continuava a piangere, mentre seguiva Effy come un cieco, coprendosi il viso con la mano e tentando di fermare il pianto. Solo poco fa, mentre uccideva il piccione, si era sentito un bambino di sette anni, mentre ora che guardava Effy era più alto di lei, per cui doveva essere di nuovo adulto.  
Si sedettero in disparte all’ombra di un albero. – Mi vergogno tanto – borbottò Cook, quasi sperando che lei non lo sentisse.  
-Ehi, va tutto bene – rispose invece lei, asciugandogli le lacrime con i pollici. – Eri solo un bambino.  
Cook ispezionò il suo viso a fondo. Voleva sorridere, ma non ci riuscì. – Vorrei averti conosciuta da bambino.  
Effy sorrise brevemente, per poi tornare seria. – Cos'era successo?  
Cook si guardò le mani. – Era un pomeriggio dopo la scuola. Il bambino con i capelli rossi era il capo del gruppo, e ogni anno c’era una specie di… “rito di passaggio”, dove lui colpiva un piccione con la fionda e lo faceva uccidere a dei bambini più piccoli, così, per divertimento. Io non avevo lo stomaco per farlo. Quel giorno mi sono forzato, volevo essere accettato più di ogni altra cosa, non _sopportavo_ di stare da solo. Ma comunque è stato inutile, perché sono scoppiato a piangere e mi hanno preso in giro. Quando sono arrivato a casa, quel giorno, sono stato male e ho vomitato.  
-Chi è venuto a salvarti?  
-Nessuno. Me ne sono andato da solo.  
-E perché questo ricordo è così importante per te?  
-È stata la prima volta in cui mi sono sentito umiliato. E ha segnato anche un profondo cambiamento nel mio carattere. Sono cose che non sai già da quando sei piccolo, ma man mano che cresci lo capisci. Paddy era appena nato e mamma era tutta presa da lui, mentre papà se n’era andato. Mi sentivo debole. A casa, a scuola, ovunque, mi sentivo sempre debole. E avevo paura di tutto.  
Fece una pausa, poi riprese.  
-Non volevo più sentirmi così. Il lunedì successivo sono arrivato a scuola con la fionda che mi ero costruito da solo, e ho passato l’intervallo a tirare sassi agli uccelli. Ne avrò presi sei o sette, credo, e ho dato il colpo di grazia a tutti, uno ad uno. Poi li ho messi in fila davanti agli altri bambini, che erano venuti a guardarmi ammirati, ma anche spaventati. Ho scoperto di sentirmi… potente, nel vederli così spaventati. Da quel giorno nessuno mi ha più dato del codardo. E io ho capito che era quello che volevo, nella vita. Tra l'essere deriso, e solo, e l'essere temuto, io sarei stato temuto da tutti.  
Per qualche minuto né lui né Effy parlarono. La sensazione di vergogna non lo aveva ancora del tutto abbandonato, ma sapeva che Effy non lo avrebbe giudicato. Era al sicuro con lei, perché avevano visto il peggio l’uno dell’altra. Quando alzò lo sguardo su di lei vide che Effy lo stava già guardando: non lui, ma _attraverso_ di lui.  
Puntò gli occhi nei suoi, ignorando di proposito gli alberi che sparivano intorno a loro. Effy allungò una mano verso di lui e gliela posò sulla guancia. – Guardami. – gli disse, prima di svanire.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 15 aprile 2011  
  
  
Cook inseguiva una Effy spaventata e priva di memoria che correva a perdifiato lungo la carreggiata. Le macchine correvano in entrambi i sensi di marcia, ed era convinto che la testa gli stesse per scoppiare, per tutte le voci che sentiva intorno a sé, ma non osò fermarsi per non perderla di vista di nuovo.  
-Andiamo, Effy! – urlava la sua stessa voce dall’alto. – Io conosco te e tu conosci me! Siamo stati insieme, abbiamo scopato in ogni modo possibile! Siamo Cook e Effy!  
-No, non è vero, non ci siamo mai conosciuti!  
-E allora come faccio a sapere che hai una voglia a forma di calice sul sedere? O che il tuo film preferito è E.T.?!  
-Eff, togliti dalla strada! – urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, sovrastando l’eco di sé stesso.  
-Voglio avere paura! Voglio farmi male! Non ho paura! Non ho paura! NON HO PAURA! – urlava lei, in piedi in mezzo alla strada, senza battere ciglio mentre le macchine le frecciavano ai lati, indomabile e distruttiva come Cook non l’aveva mai vista.  
Aspettò il passaggio dell’ultima auto e si buttò in mezzo al traffico per raggiungerla. Il rumore dei clacson era assordante. Arrivò in tempo, appena prima che un furgone la travolgesse in pieno e balzò in avanti portandola con sé, facendo rotolare entrambi a terra al sicuro. Si sollevò sopra di lei e si guardarono negli occhi, solo per un secondo, prima che Effy gli afferrasse la nuca con le mani e lo spingesse verso di sé per baciarlo.  
“Questa è stata l’ultima volta che mi sei stata così vicina” pensò Cook.  
Effy tenne le labbra premute sulle sue a lungo, finché non fu costretta a staccarsi per riprendere fiato, sfinita dalla corsa e dall’adrenalina. - Portami da Freddie, Cook. Devi portarmi da lui.  
Cook ignorò il senso di gelosia che era tornato a stringergli lo stomaco, come era solito fare ogni volta che la sentiva parlare di lui. - Ti ricordi di me, vero? Lo sai chi sono?  
-Come potrei dimenticare?  
“Ma lo farai”  
-Sei mio amico.  
Con quelle parole, Effy si lasciò andare e perse i sensi sull’erba bagnata. Cook si guardò intorno con preoccupazione, cercando con lo sguardo qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo, sperando che fra i passanti ci fosse Freddie, che magari la stava cercando altrettando disperato, finché non si ricordò che non c’era nessun Freddie da chiamare, e questo lo fece sentire più solo che mai.  
Si voltò di nuovo per abbassare lo sguardo su Effy ma, come si aspettava, lei non c’era più.  
  
  
  
Sabato 30 aprile 2011  
  
  
La rimessa di Freddie era intima e familiare, come se la ricordava. Ogni volta che vi metteva piede era come tornare a casa. In quel momento, però, Freddie era scomparso da due settimane e nessuno sapeva che fine avesse fatto. Quel giorno era il suo compleanno, e Cook si era ritrovato a correre da lui dando per scontato che l’avrebbe trovato lì, come era sempre stato, pronto a farlo sfogare, a dargli consigli e a fargli una bella ramanzina coi fiocchi, se fosse servito.  
A Cook sembrava sbagliato trovarsi lì senza di lui. "Dove diavolo sei, amico?” pensava.  
Appena entrato aveva trovato Effy, avvolta nella felpa di Freddie che negli ultimi giorni si era portata dietro ovunque, come fosse la sua personale ‘coperta di Linus’. Stava in piedi di fronte agli scaffali del ragazzo, passando le dita sulla sua collezione di CD e film.  
-Pensi che Freddie mi avrebbe cancellata? – gli chiese, senza staccare gli occhi dalle sue cose. – Se non fosse morto, e se fossimo andati avanti a prenderci e mollarci nei mesi a seguire, pensi che avrebbe usato anche lui la procedura?  
“Sì” pensò. “Freddie l’avrebbe fatto. A malincuore, ma l’avrebbe fatto. Nonostante ti amasse profondamente, alla fine ci avrebbe rinunciato perfino lui e ti avrebbe cancellata. Perché tu fai questo, alle persone. Le attiri, lasci che si avvicinino e prima ancora di rendersene conto sono già agganciate a te. Quando io e Freddie ti abbiamo conosciuta ci sei entrata dentro come una malattia, e dopo anni passati a soffrire chiunque implorerebbe per una cura, anche sbagliata che fosse”  
Cook deglutì e le si avvicinò - No - mentì. - No, non Freddie, lui non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Ti amava troppo.  
Effy sorrise, e quando si voltò a guardare Cook aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
-Mai che io e te riusciamo a prendere delle decisioni giuste, eh? – commentò sarcastica, cacciando indietro le lacrime. – Solo sbagli.  
-Beh, se riuscissimo a comportarci come persone normali che fanno scelte ragionate non saremmo Cook e Effy.  
-Già.  
Erano a neanche un passo l’uno dall’altra, ma Cook non si era mai sentito così lontano da lei.  
-Ci siamo, vero?  
-Sì. Ci siamo.  
-Allora divertiamoci.  
-Sì. Per Freddie.  
-Per Freddie.  
JJ e Pandora fecero il loro ingresso, intenti a parlare animatamente di come bisognasse festeggiare anche se Freddie non era presente, ma Cook non staccò gli occhi da Effy neanche per un attimo.  
-Questa storia non era destinata a essere. Eravamo maledetti fin dall’inizio, io e te.  
Effy non rispose. Gli si avvicinò a un palmo dal viso, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle e incatenando gli occhi ai suoi. Cook si perse in quel mare di ghiaccio per quella che pensava sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
-Ricordati di me – soffiò lei. Aveva un che di sereno, nel tono. Sembrava fiduciosa. – Fa’ del tuo meglio. Forse, invece, lo siamo.  
Appoggiò la fronte alla sua; Cook chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. “Lo spero tanto, principessa, lo spero davvero”  
Quando li riaprì Effy non c’era.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 2 agosto 2012  
  
  
Effy era seduta all’ombra di un faggio a fumare. Cook stava in piedi davanti a lei, il cappuccio alzato sulla testa.  
Si guardò intorno confuso per qualche secondo, prima che uno strano misto di dolore e gioia lo invadesse. – Mi ero dimenticato di questo ricordo.  
-Ma come? – rispose lei, sarcastica. – È l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti e non te la ricordavi?  
-Eri tu che non ti ricordavi niente. Mi sono avvicinato, ti ho detto chi ero e non mi hai riconosciuto – Rise. – Dio, sembra passata una vita, invece è successo pochi giorni fa.  
Si chiese quanto tempo sarebbe passato prima che Effy sparisse per sempre davanti ai suoi occhi. Nell’attesa, decise di sedersi accanto a lei sul prato.  
Intorno a loro, i primi particolari cominciavano a confondersi, per poi crollare in pezzi e svanire del tutto. – Ci siamo – osservò Cook, stranamente tranquillo. – Questa è la fine di tutto. Il gioco per avere te come premio, io che finisco in prigione, tu che tenti il suicidio, la morte di Freddie… Tutto inizia e finisce con te.  
-Mi dispiace – disse sinceramente Effy, senza guardarlo.  
-Non intendevo dire che è colpa tua.  
Effy gli offrì la sigaretta.  
-Lo so. Ma io penserò sempre che lo sia. O meglio, non sempre. Durerà finché non avrà il sopravvento su di me e ricorrerò alla procedura.  
Cook annuì, come se stessero parlando di una cosa da niente, e dopo un paio di tiri le restituì la sigaretta. Continuò a guardare fisso davanti a sé, anche quando Effy gli afferrò la mano, stringendogliela forte.  
-Spero che un giorno tu possa capire come mi sento – disse lei, la voce tesa come se stesse lottando con tutta sé stessa per non scoppiare in lacrime.  
Cook si girò a guardarla, aprendosi in un sorriso triste, il più triste che avesse mai fatto, giusto per cercare di tirarla su. – Nessun problema, principessa. Ti sto cancellando, ricordi? Fra poco non ci conosceremo più. Sparirai per sempre dalla mia mente e sarai solo… una sagoma senza volto e senza nome che maledirò per avermi portato via il mio migliore amico. Ma tutto qui. Ignorerai la mia esistenza e io non verrò mai più a importunarti. In un certo senso, sono quasi sollevato, sai? Penso che ce lo meritiamo, Eff. Meritiamo un po’ di pace. Malgrado gli errori, malgrado i rimorsi, penso che ci meritiamo un cazzo di lieto fine. Abbiamo sofferto abbastanza.  
-O forse abbiamo appena iniziato.  
Cook si irrigidì a quella parole. La prospettiva di soffrire ancora più di quanto avesse sofferto fino a quel momento lo terrorizzava. Pensò che forse non era poi così forte come pensava. Si alzò in piedi, lasciando la mano di lei. – Devo andare.  
-Avrei voluto che fossi rimasto – gli fece notare lei, senza scomporsi, anche se Cook sapeva che era solo scena.  
-Anch’io vorrei averlo fatto. _Adesso_ vorrei essere rimasto. Vorrei aver fatto tante cose – “E vorrei non averne fatte altrettante”, pensò. – Dio, vorrei… - Pensò a quando era scappato via da Bristol, da criminale, senza salutare nessuno. – Vorrei essere rimasto.  
-Avremmo affrontato la morte di Freddie insieme.  
-Lo so.  
-Il giorno dopo ero venuta a cercarti, ma non c’eri.  
-Sono partito la notte stessa, non l’ho detto a nessuno.  
-Hai avuto paura?  
-Come mai nella vita – Cook sapeva che il tempo stava finendo; gli alberi crollavano intorno a lui, e così faceva anche l’azzurro del cielo, lasciando spazio a quella che sembrava la notte mentre in realtà era solo il buio dell'oblio più totale. Sapeva anche che quella conversazione stava avvenendo nella sua testa e non c’era niente di vero, non avrebbe mai più avuto la possibilità di parlare con Effy; questo, se possibile, gli permise di aprirsi più di quanto credesse di poter fare. – Insomma, avevo ucciso una persona. Ero… Ero come un bambino spaventato. Era una cosa più grande di me, non lo so. Non sono scappato solo dall’umiliazione… sono scappato perché avevo paura di affrontare tutti.  
-E che hai fatto, in questi mesi?  
-… Ho sentito la tua mancanza.  
Senza aspettare risposta, si voltò e fece per andarsene, certo che il buio lo avrebbe inghiottito presto. Preferì di gran lunga risparmiarsi lo spettacolo di Effy che spariva sotto i suoi occhi per l’ultima volta, ma la sua voce lo raggiunse da dietro: - Aspetta!  
Cook si girò a guardarla. Era ancora seduta sotto l’albero, e stava spegnendo la sigaretta. – E se tu rimanessi stavolta?  
Cook scosse la testa, scettico, ma fece comunque qualche passo verso di lei.  
-Se ne sono andati tutti – le fece notare, guardandosi intorno. – Non c’è più nessun ricordo.  
Effy scrollò le spalle e si alzò in piedi. – Allora torna indietro e inventati un addio. Facciamo finta che ci sia stato.  
Cook strinse le labbra, sentendo le lacrime pungergli gli occhi. – Sicura? Non è meglio se ci separiamo qui? Veloce e indolore?  
Effy gli andò incontro sorridendo, come aveva fatto la prima volta che si erano visti. Rimasero uno davanti all’altra in silenzio; Effy appoggiò la mano destra sul cuore di Cook, e passò la sinistra dietro al collo per accarezzargli i capelli, appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Chiusero gli occhi entrambi e respirarono profondamente. Cook tenne la mano di Effy salda sul suo cuore, mentre avvicinò l’altra alla guancia di lei, accarezzandogliela col pollice. Avrebbe voluto dirle tante cose, ma non c’era tempo.  
-Ti amo, lo sai? – le disse solo, lasciando uscire le lacrime.  
-Lo so. Anch'io.  
-Non ci sarà nessuna dopo di te – Aveva solo vent’anni, ma lo sapeva.  
Effy avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio di Cook. – Cercami a Brighton – soffiò.  
La sua voce riecheggiò nelle orecchie di Cook come se venisse da molto lontano, e riuscì a sentire la presa della sua mano sul petto farsi sempre più debole. D’istinto la strinse maggiormente.  
-Hai capito? – continuò lei, allontanando la fronte dalla sua.  
-Aspetta, - mormorò Cook preso dal panico, senza aprire gli occhi, - aspetta, aspetta, aspetta…  
-Trovami – ripeté Effy facendo un passo indietro.  
E in un attimo era finita. Cook guidava via da Bristol, per l’ultima volta, ma non era davvero lui a guidare. La macchina andava da sola, mentre lui se ne stava seduto all’interno con le mani appoggiate sulle ginocchia e la testa abbandonata indietro sul sedile e dallo specchietto retrovisore guardava Effy, ancora in piedi nel punto in cui si erano lasciati, che diventava sempre più piccola e lontana. Quando pensò a lei si accorse di non ricordare affatto la sua faccia. Si ricordava solo i capelli lunghi, castani e mossi, gli occhi di ghiaccio. Gli erano rimasti i dettagli, ma tutto il resto era sparito.  
“Effy” pensava, come a imprimersi il suo nome nella mente.  
Guardò fuori dal finestrino e fu come ripercorrere il corridoio della Lacuna, con una scena diversa dietro ogni porta.  
Lui e Effy che scopavano, che correvano, che ridevano, che fumavano, che bevevano, che parlavano.  
-Se in un’altra vita dovessi rincontrarti… rifarei tutto uguale. Tutto. Le scopate, le cazzate, tutto. Lo rifarei da capo.  
-E questo che vorrebbe dire?  
-Vuol dire che ti amo ancora.  
-Siamo io e te, piccola. Saremo sempre io e te.  
-È questo che ho sempre amato di te, Cook. Sei coraggioso.  
Dimenticò i suoi occhi e i suoi capelli subito dopo.  
“Effy. Effy. Effy. Effy. Effy. Eff----“  
Il nome scomparve dalla sua mente. “Cazzo… Dove ha detto di cercarla? Brighton? No… Berkshire? Bedford? Bath? Ma chi era? Come si chiamava? Chi era… quella ragazza?”  
  
  
  
Martedì 7 agosto 2012  
  
  
Mierzwiak premette per l’ultima volta il tasto ‘canc’ e il computer rispose con il solito rumore. Fuori stava albeggiando.  
-È finita? – gli chiese Stan con uno sbadiglio.  
Il dottore abbassò lo schermo del portatile e si strofinò gli occhi. – Finita – rispose. – È stata più dura del previsto, ma ce l’abbiamo fatta. È stato tutto cancellato.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Da questo momento ci saranno ricordi di Cook da piccolo, per cui in questo ricordo (e in alcuni altri a venire) gli capiterà di tornare bambino nel riviverli.  
2 Mierzwiak si trova nella camera di motel di Cook perché è stato chiamato da Stan e Patrick nella notte: inizialmente non doveva esserci, ma i due avevano bisogno di aiuto dopo che Cook ha iniziato a ribellarsi alla procedura (come succede nel film)  
3 Scambio di battute tra Naomi e Cook nella 4x03.   
  
  
  
_Angolo Autrice_  
I ricordi di Cook relativi alla sua infanzia. sono ricordi molto simili a quelli del protagonista del film, ma ovviamente adattati all’universo di Skins e al personaggio di Cook. A parte questo, resistete, manca poco ormai. Grazie a chi ha avuto la pazienza di arrivare fin qui. Davvero.  
Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone dei M83.


	8. Start Over (Parte 1)

“I lost, I ran, I started once anew.  
[…] So the hunter is now the hunted,  
past voices call my name.  
I renounce my past to live again  
A quiet life for me”  
  


\- A Quiet Life, Teho Teardo & Blixa Bargeld

  
  
  
  
  
  
Domenica 12 maggio 2019  
  
  
Cook e Effy erano seduti in cucina: lei con i gomiti sul tavolo e la testa tra le mani, lui seduto davanti a lei a tamburellare nervosamente le dita sul tavolo, gettando occhiate all’orologio appeso alla parete ad intervalli regolari.  
Il foglietto della Lacuna Inc. se ne stava abbandonato in mezzo al tavolo, fra loro due. Non si erano detti una parola da quando erano scesi dalla soffitta, e aspettavano con impazienza che Anthea facesse ritorno a casa.  
Quando sentirono la sua auto nel vialetto balzarono in piedi tutti e due.  
-Fermo qui, le verrà un infarto – Effy bloccò subito Cook con una mano e si avviò ad aprire la porta. Aprì il portone prima ancora che Anthea potesse infilare le chiavi nella serratura, e appena quest’ultima si trovò davanti la figlia scattò all’indietro, lanciando un urletto.  
-Oddio, Effy – sbottò, appoggiandosi la mano sul cuore e riprendendo fiato. – Sei impazzita? Che ci fai qui? Perché non mi hai detto che saresti tornata?  
-Mamma – la interruppe Effy – Calmati. Ok? C’è Cook. Dobbiamo parlare.  
Senza lasciarle il tempo di replicare, Effy tornò in cucina, dove Cook la stava aspettando  ancora  in piedi, le braccia rigide lungo i fianchi. Anthea si affacciò nella stanza quasi titubante, e una volta davanti a loro li guardò sconcertata. – James – lo salutò, cercando invano di mantenere un tono gioviale.  
-Signora – rispose lui, reprimendo l’istinto di sommergerla di domande.  
Effy non perse tempo e passò il foglietto nelle mani di Anthea. – Che cos’è? – chiese solo.  
Anthea se lo rigirò tra le dita, con le sopracciglia aggrottate come se cercasse di risolvere un dilemma matematico, per poi sbiancare appena lesse le parole che riportava. Le bastò leggere la prima riga perché i ricordi la sommergessero tutti in una volta, tanto che non arrivò neanche in fondo al messaggio. Si rifiutò di alzare gli occhi su sua figlia, e sarebbe stata lì, in piedi e in silenzio, con lo sguardo basso sulla carta anche per tutta la vita, se Effy non l’avesse incalzata: - Mamma, ti prego – A quel punto Anthea la guardò.  
-Dimmi che è tutto uno scherzo.  
Anthea sospirò, si passò una mano sul viso e si mise il cuore in pace. – Sedetevi. Sarà una cosa lunga.  
  
  
Ascoltarono tutta la storia da Anthea, si concessero qualche minuto per elaborarla – o almeno per _provare _a farlo – e subito saltarono in macchina diretti alla Lacuna, ignorando i tentativi di Anthea di dissuaderli.  
-Non ha senso – aveva cercato di dire loro, sinceramente preoccupata. – È molto da processare! Capisco che siate sconvolti…  
-Mi dispiace, Anthea – ribatté Cook, tirando fuori dalla tasca le chiavi dell’auto. – Ma non credo che tu capisca.  
-Non voglio… - si interruppe, rendendosi conto che non era sua madre e che si trovava davanti un uomo adulto che non aveva alcun potere di fermare. – Non ti conviene guidare in queste condizioni! – Si rivolse anche a Effy, afferrandola per un braccio in un moto di panico. – Perché non vi fermate qui almeno per stanotte? Poi domattina potrete ripartire…  
Effy si liberò dalla presa della madre delicatamente, ma con decisione. – No, ci andiamo adesso.  
-Effy, ti prego…  
-Eff – si intromise Cook, non riuscendo a stare in quella casa per più del necessario. – Se tua madre vuole che resti, tu resta, ok? Io vado alla Lacuna e ti faccio sapere…  
-Non se ne parla – protestò lei con veemenza. – Riguarda anche me! – Senza dare il tempo a lui o a sua madre di replicare oltre, si fiondò alla porta di ingresso.  
-Elizabeth – le urlò dietro Anthea. – Aspetta!  
-Tranquilla, mamma, ti mando un messaggio appena arriviamo. Andiamo, Cook.  
Senza farselo ripetere due volte, Cook la seguì fuori.  
  
  
Quando si ritrovarono davanti Mierzwiak, una volta seduti alla sua scrivania, la sensazione di familiarità che avevano sperato di non provare li colpì in pieno come un pugno allo stomaco. Cook strinse le mani fino a sbiancarsi le nocche, e Effy sentì un nodo alla gola.  
Stan portò nel suo ufficio due cartelle prese dagli archivi, per poi lasciare la stanza. Mierzwiak sfogliò prima la cartella clinica di Effy, quindi passò a quella di Cook e, finalmente, alzò lo sguardo su di loro.  
-Incredibile – mormorò. – Siete proprio voi.  
Cook e Effy lo guardavano come fosse un alieno con tanto di antenne e pelle verde squamosa, un misto di paura e impazienza.  
Il dottore si grattò la nuca, assumendo a quel punto un’espressione sinceramente dispiaciuta. – Accidenti, questo non mi era mai successo – ammise. – Mi dispiace che l’abbiate scoperto, di solito ci stiamo molto attenti…  
-È stato per caso – precisò Effy, nascondendo il tremolio della voce.  
Cook fissò le cartelle sulla scrivania e le indicò con un cenno del capo. – È vero, quindi? – chiese, pregando per l’ultima volta che una telecamera spuntasse da un angolo, con tanto di troupe televisiva e che gli urlassero che era tutto uno stupido scherzo.  
-Purtroppo sì, signor Cook – replicò Mierzwiak annuendo. – Tutto quello che avete saputo è vero. E queste ne sono la prova. – Allungò loro le cartelle e gli lasciò qualche minuto per sfogliarle.  
Cook prese la sua più lentamente, quasi timoroso di sapere cosa vi fosse all’interno, mentre Effy la lesse tutta avidamente, da cima a fondo. Nell’attesa di una reazione, Mierzwiak riprese: - Potete farvene una copia, se volete, magari anche delle registrazioni che abbiamo fatto, ma gli originali devono restare qui…  
-Ma perché non mi sta tornando in mente niente? – chiese all’improvviso Effy, non preoccupandosi più di mascherare la frustrazione. – Sto leggendo parole che dovrei aver detto io stessa e… a questo punto dovrei ricordarmi, no?  
-Non funziona così, in realtà – spiegò pazientemente Mierzwiak. – Solo perché vi fornisco le prove di ciò che è successo sette anni fa, non vuol dire che possano tornarvi in mente i ricordi. La procedura non lascia scampo.  
Cook deglutì, scorrendo gli occhi fra le righe. Gli sembrava di avere fra le mani un libro distopico grottesco, con sé stesso come protagonista, ma fin troppo ai limiti del surreale perché potesse crederci davvero.  
-Non ha senso – provò a dire, chiudendo la cartella. – Insomma, tutto questo è legale? Vi diverte, quello che fate? Davvero c’è gente che viene da voi e vi chiede _esplicitamente _aiuto?  
Anziché prendersela, Mierzwiak sorrise. – Il fatto che lei reagisca così mi fa capire che ho fatto bene il mio lavoro – asserì, quasi soddisfatto. – So che una parte di voi stenta a crederci, e non c’è dubbio che non stiate passando un bel momento, ma vi assicuro che era quello che volevate. Nessuno vi ha costretto.  
Cook e Effy stettero in silenzio ancora qualche secondo, per poi guardarsi. Lo sguardo di Cook parlò, e Effy capì.  
“Non c’è niente che possiamo fare”  
-Voglio quelle copie – disse allora Effy.  
Mierzwiak annuì, quasi come se se lo fosse aspettato, e alzò la cornetta del telefono. – Mary – disse – Faresti far venire qui Patrick, per favore? Grazie.  
Si rivolse a Cook. – Le vuole anche lei?  
-Le tenga – replicò seccamente Cook.  
Patrick entrò in ufficio meno di un minuto dopo per ricevere il compito da Mierzwiak, per poi scomparire nuovamente dietro la porta. – Oh – aggiunse il dottore a un tratto, – prima che mi dimentichi: se scorrete lungo le ultime pagine, dove ci sono tutte le vostre firme, noterete una voce in cui vi veniva detto che, in caso di scoperta di tutto, non vi avremmo rimborsato. Avete firmato entrambi.  
Cook resistette all’impulso di scattare in avanti sulla scrivania di Mierzwiak, afferrarlo per il camice e prenderlo a pugni.  
Appena rientrati in macchina, Effy non perse tempo e infilò subito la cassetta datole da Mierzwiak nel lettore.  
-Devi proprio? – chiese Cook. – Non credo di riuscire a concentrarmi se ti sento parlare di come vuoi cancellare me e il mio migliore amico.  
Effy lo ignorò e fece partire la registrazione. – Mi chiamo Elizabeth Stonem e sono qui per cancellare Freddie McClair e James Cook.  
  
  
Se ne stavano lunghi sul letto di Cook ma, per la prima volta in due anni, non c’era una sola parte dei loro corpi che si toccasse. Il letto era a una piazza e mezza, e pur di non urtarsi neanche per sbaglio erano costretti a starsene in bilico all’estremo dei lati per non cadere.  
Non dissero niente per ore, ma entrambi sapevano che l’altro non dormiva.  
Cook stava giusto fantasticando su quanto sarebbe stato bello se il giorno dopo si fosse svegliato per scoprire che era stato tutto solo un incubo, quando la voce di Effy lo riportò alla realtà. – Che facciamo adesso? – chiese con un filo di voce. – Non posso fare finta di niente, non ci riesco.  
“Lo so, principessa, lo so. Nemmeno io posso”  
-Non lo so – rispose lui, perché era vero.  
Il giorno dopo Effy gli comunicò di non essere ancora pronta a una convivenza.  
“No, non farlo. Se lo fai non tornerai più, e io e te non torneremo più come prima” pensò Cook.  
-Ok – disse, senza neanche cercare di fermarla. – Ti serve un passaggio?  
-No, grazie – Effy raccattò le sue cose e chiamò un taxi.  
Aprì la porta e si fermò, percependo lo sguardo di Cook sulla sua schiena. Si girò e lo trovò a guardarla senza espressione, in piedi con le mani lungo i fianchi. – Credo sia meglio se…  
-Sì – convenne lui.  
-Solo una pausa.  
-Ci farà bene.  
-Ho bisogno di pensare.  
-Anche io.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 14 febbraio 2013  
  
  
-Ti ho preso un DVD.  
Emma indugiò sull’uscio della porta del suo appartamento, guardando Cook confusa, finché non si aprì in un sorriso. - Davvero? E come mai, questo gesto?  
-Oggi non ti ho vista – rispose Cook con un’alzata di spalle.  
La ragazza si fece da parte per farlo entrare, roteando gli occhi. – Tanto lo so cosa vuoi.  
-Cioè? – chiese Cook, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
Emma andò a sedersi sul divano, senza smettere di sorridere.  
-Scopare, ovviamente.  
-Chi ha detto che voglio scopare?  
-Oh, ma lo vuoi. Li conosco bene, quelli come te.  
-Così mi spezzi il cuore, Em.  
La cosa strana era che, quella sera, Cook non ci aveva affatto pensato all’idea di scopare con lei. Voleva solo passarci del tempo insieme.  
Emma allungò una mano verso Cook. - Che film hai preso? Fa’ vedere.  
-E.T., - rispose lui, porgendole il DVD, - il tuo preferito.  
Emma lo afferrò. - Di che stai parlando?  
-Non è… il tuo film preferito? – le chiese Cook, interdetto.  
-No - rispose lei, quasi divertita.  
-Ma… Sei sicura? - provò a dire lui, certo di non essersi sbagliato. - Mi era sembrato… Credevo mi avessi detto…  
-So qual è mio film preferito, Cook - lo interruppe Emma, ridendo. - E non è E.T. Fidati, è impossibile che te l’abbia detto io.  
Detto ciò, si alzò per andare a inserire il DVD nel registratore, passando vicino a Cook che, dal canto suo, era rimasto impalato in mezzo alla stanza, con lo sguardo fisso sul divano; dopodiché si spostò in cucina e aprì il frigorifero.  
Cook si riscosse e si tolse la giacca. Emma tornò con due birre e un sacchetto di patatine.  
Si sedettero sul divano, lui con un braccio attorno alle spalle di lei e lei con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di lui. Durante il film Emma si lasciava uscire qualche commento, mentre sgranocchiava patatine, ai quali Cook rispondeva con un cenno della testa e un ‘Già’ tra un sorso di birra e l’altro, sperando che lei non si accorgesse di quanto fosse distratto. Sentiva le battute del film, ma non ascoltava neanche una parola: per tutta la sera continuò a frugare nei ricordi, alla ricerca del momento in cui Emma gli aveva detto che il suo film preferito era E.T.  
Non aveva semplicemente fatto confusione; Cook era _sicuro _che lei gliel’avesse detto. Non ricordava il momento e l’occasione – non riusciva neanche a concepire la voce di Emma che gli diceva una frase del genere – ma ne era certo. Era stata una ragazza a dirglielo. Non una qualunque, una alla quale teneva. E Cook teneva a Emma, perciò doveva essere stata lei. Gli piaceva davvero, Emma: era carina, divertente, gentile. Il tipo di persona che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto avere accanto per tutta la vita, se in futuro se ne fosse innamorato. Ma non credeva sarebbe mai successo: Cook non ci credeva neanche, nell’amore. Non ricordava di aver mai provato niente di simile per nessuna, prima. E di ragazze ne aveva avute un’infinità. Aveva amato il loro sorriso, i loro capelli, le loro tette, il loro culo. Ma amare qualcuno per la sua _persona_ era un’altra cosa.  
Ad interrompere i suoi pensieri fu la mano di Emma che scendeva dal petto di Cook, dov’era stata fino a quel momento, fino al suo interno coscia, per poi fermarsi sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Cook staccò gli occhi dallo schermo, si accorse dello sguardo affamato con cui lo stava fissando lei e lo prese come un invito. Iniziò a baciarla, Emma ricambiò e si lasciò distendere sul divano trascinando lui con sé, artigliandogli la maglia.  
Cook se la tolse subito, aiutandola a fare lo stesso, e in meno di cinque minuti era dentro di lei.  
Alla TV, intanto, E.T. ed Elliot pedalavano nell’aria.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 13 maggio 2019  
  
  
-E non ti sei _mai_ accorta di niente? – chiese incredula Steph per la millesima volta, seduta davanti a Effy al tavolo di un bar al centro commerciale.  
Dopo essere tornata nella casa che condividevano, quella mattina, Effy non aveva retto e, appena Steph le aveva domandato cosa fosse successo, era scoppiata in lacrime senza riuscire a spiccicare parola. Steph non conosceva fino in fondo Effy, ma sapeva come prenderla nei momenti di crisi, essendo stata sua coinquilina e collega per tre anni, così l’aveva forzata a prendersi un pomeriggio libero e l’aveva portata con sé a fare shopping. Effy non aveva mostrato il minimo interesse per nessun capo d’abbigliamento, però, e Steph si era fatta raccontare tutto di fronte a due tazze di tè.  
-No, Steph, non mi sono accorta di niente – rispose Effy, esasperata. Ci pensò su per qualche secondo, in silenzio, tornando con la memoria alle prime uscite con Cook. – Io… C’erano dei momenti in cui… mi sembrava quasi di conoscerlo da una vita. E non parlo di quando ci siamo messi insieme sul serio. Già da quando veniva al bar per vedermi le prime volte, o quando avevamo appena iniziato a frequentarci… io non avevo idea di chi fosse. Ma dentro di me c’era qualcosa, una sensazione.  
-Una sensazione?  
-Te l’ho detto, era come se lo conoscessi! I suoi modi, i gesti, la voce, il modo in cui diceva il mio nome… - Effy abbandonò la testa fra le mani, maledicendosi per non essersi accorta prima di quanto fosse seria la cosa.  
Steph allungò una mano sul tavolo per afferrare quella di Effy. – Lo sai che non è colpa tua, vero? – le fece notare, improvvisamente preoccupata. Effy non le aveva mai raccontato i dettagli della sua adolescenza travagliata, ma sapeva abbastanza da temere che potesse avere una ricaduta. – E neanche sua, a dire il vero. Vi siete semplicemente… dimenticati e ritrovati. Non è bellissimo? – Cercò di sorridere, ma si rivelò più difficile del previsto. – È un segno, Effy!  
“Sì” pensò Effy, senza però dirlo ad alta voce. “Un segno che non meritiamo di essere felici”  
  
  
  
Sabato 1 giugno 2019  
  
  
Avevano passato le ultime settimane senza mai vedersi, scambiandosi giusto qualche sms di cortesia di tanto in tanto, freddi e distaccati. Come in quel momento, quando il cellulare di Cook vibrò nella sua tasca posteriore.  
Aveva le mani sporche di olio di automobile, per cui non poté verificare, ma era certo che fosse lei. Bobby e Peter lo guardavano di sottecchi, senza indagare. Il lunedì dopo essere stati alla Lacuna Inc., Cook era tornato al lavoro più silenzioso del solito – era sempre stato un tipo di poche parole, ma quantomeno sorrideva e ogni tanto sganciava qualche battuta – e tutti sospettavano che la causa fosse Effy.  
-Cazzo, non ci voleva proprio – aveva commentato Jackson con gli altri, approfittando in un momento di assenza di Cook. – Proprio ora che si era trasferita da lui.  
-Magari è successo qualcosa con la famiglia di lei – buttò lì Peter, poco convinto. – So che domenica scorsa dovevano andare a Bristol, e Effy è di quelle parti, giusto?  
-Anche Jimmy lo è – precisò Bobby. – Per quanto ne sappiamo, potrebbero aver incontrato chiunque.  
-Una cosa è certa – decretò Kang. – Chiunque abbiano visto, o qualunque cosa abbiano saputo, lo ha destabilizzato parecchio. E lui non è solito aprirsi, nemmeno con noi, quindi se vogliamo aiutarlo direi di evitare di trattarlo con i guanti bianchi in attesa che possa sbottare. Comportiamoci come sempre e lasciamo che gli passi, o che si senta pronto a dirci qualcosa.  
Invece, nonostante fossero trascorse ben tre settimane, Cook non solo non aveva parlato con nessuno, ma non era neanche più tornato quello di prima.  
Si muoveva come un automa, senza guardare negli occhi nessuno, come se avesse la testa da tutt’altra parte, e in effetti era proprio così. Da quando Effy era uscita di casa, lui non aveva fatto altro che ripercorrere con la mente i suoi ricordi degli ultimi dieci anni, realizzando finalmente cosa fosse quella sensazione di ‘ordine’ che aveva provato da quando l’aveva vista sulla spiaggia a Brighton, il giorno di San Valentino di due anni prima.  
“Era perché: io la conoscevo. Cristo, non ci posso credere. La conoscevo e il mio cuore lo sapeva. Lo _sapevo_, cazzo, lo sapevo anche se non me la ricordavo. E c’è sempre stata lei dentro di me, anche quando ero a Manchester”  
Quando finì il turno, quel giorno, prese il cellulare per risponderle, ma aspettò ad aprire il messaggio. Moriva dalla voglia di rivederla, e al contempo sperava di non doverla rivedere mai più. Quando ripensava agli ultimi due anni, a un tratto, gli sembrava di aver conosciuto una persona totalmente diversa da quella che era in realtà.  
“È sempre lei, però” gli fece notare una voce nella sua testa. “La stessa persona di cui ti sei innamorato. Il fatto che tu abbia scoperto di averla già amata e cancellata in passato non cambia il fatto che tu la ami e lei ti ama e tu la _conosci_”  
Il punto, però, era che quella non era più Effy. Non davvero. O meglio, non per come lui la vedeva. Se pensava a lei, a tutti i momenti passati insieme e a quello che si erano detti, non riusciva più ad associarla alla _sua_ Effy. Era la Effy di Freddie, ai suoi occhi: quella per cui, a quanto aveva letto nella sua cartella, lui e Freddie avevano litigato per anni, la stessa per cui Cook era cambiato nel profondo e la stessa per cui Freddie era morto. A Effy non rimproverava niente, non avrebbe mai potuto, neanche se fosse riuscito a ricordarsi effettivamente di avere avuto il cuore spezzato da lei, e nonostante questo non riusciva a ignorare il legame che c’era stato tra loro in passato e che entrambi avevano deciso di spezzare.  
Non sono decisioni facili, da prendere da un giorno all’altro: Effy c’era stata male e aveva deciso dopo quasi un anno di cancellarlo, perché il dolore che le faceva provare era più forte del bene che gli volesse. Cook, invece, sarebbe stato pronto a morirci, con quel dolore: se non fosse tornato a Bristol nel 2012 e non avesse scoperto che Effy si era sottoposta alla procedura, probabilmente avrebbe continuato a condurre la sua vita da fuggiasco e a pensare a lei sempre, ogni giorno, finché non sarebbe morto di cirrosi, o per un’overdose, o magari ammazzato da Rob1 per mano di Louie.  
Cook era sicuro che non avrebbe mai e poi mai potuto superare una cosa del genere, ed era seriamente tentato di far finire tutto subito, veloce e indolore, prima che le cose si facessero ulteriormente serie.  
“Ma sono già serie. È praticamente l’unica ragazza che io abbia mai amato in tutta la vita e stiamo per separarci per la millesima volta. Non so se ce la farò”  
Aveva giusto deciso di prendersi ancora più tempo per decidere cosa fare, quando lesse quello che gli aveva scritto Effy: “Ho lasciato delle felpe da te, domattina passo a prenderle”  
  
  
  
Domenica 2 giugno 2019  
  
  
-Vuoi qualcosa? Un caffè? Una sigaretta?  
-No, grazie. Ci metto un secondo.  
-Ok.  
Effy sparì in camera di Cook, per poi tornare dopo un paio di minuti con un sacchetto colmo di vestiti.  
Cook la guardò appoggiato al bancone della cucina, mentre lei si fermò sotto l’arco della porta. Lo sfidò con lo sguardo, trovandolo solo spento. – Hai qualcosa da dirmi?  
Cook fu preso in contropiede, non aspettandosi che sarebbe stata così diretta nel riparlarne di nuovo. – Io?  
-Santo Cielo, parla. Come stai?  
-Una meraviglia – rispose lui, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere il sarcasmo. – E tu, come la stai gestendo?  
-Io non la sto gestendo – ribatté seccamente Effy. Poi abbassò gli occhi, e sembrò calmarsi. – Credevo volessi parlare. Ti ho detto che sarei passata, e a te non va di parlare.  
-Cosa c’è da dire?  
-Ti sei ricordato qualcosa, nelle ultime settimane?  
-No, niente. E tu?  
-Neanche.  
-Beh, dovevamo aspettarcelo. Mierzwiak aveva detto che i ricordi non sarebbero tornati - Effy non rispose, al che Cook si sentì turbato. – Tutto bene, Effy?  
A quel soprannome, Effy trattenne a stento una smorfia: fu come se Cook l’avesse schiaffeggiata. L’aveva chiamata ‘Effy’. Non ‘Eff’. Non ‘principessa’. Non ‘piccola’. Solo Effy. Normalmente non ci avrebbe neanche fatto caso: tutti la chiamavano così, non era mai stata ‘Elizabeth’ per nessuno, se non, rare volte, per sua madre. Ma sentirsi chiamare così, fra tutti, proprio da lui, da James Cook, il _suo _Cook, era un altro paio di maniche, e non le piaceva. Anzi, si scoprì ad odiare quella formalità.  
-Non ti fa impazzire questa situazione? – disse, sentendo un nodo allo stomaco.  
Cook non rispose, ma dentro di sé stava _davvero_ impazzendo. “Sì, cazzo, certo che mi fa impazzire, mi sento come se mi avessero strappato parte della mia persona per poi ridarmela anni dopo e io non riuscissi a esserne felice”  
-Perché personalmente, - continuò Effy, – non so cosa mi stia impedendo di tagliarmi le vene di nuovo.  
A quelle parole, Cook sembrò scuotersi. Rabbrividì, ricordando quello che Effy gli aveva detto sul suo tentato suicidio di quando era adolescente, e scattò in avanti per abbracciarla. Effy lasciò cadere il sacchetto con i suoi vestiti e affondò il viso sul suo petto, lasciando sgorgare le lacrime.  
Dopo quelle che sembrarono ore, si staccarono. – Devo andare – disse lei.  
“Come sempre” pensò Cook.  
-Come vuoi.  
-Magari possiamo… riparlarne.  
-Sì, magari. Mi faccio vivo io.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 5 dicembre 2013  
  
  
-Ecco cosa mi piace di te, Cook – asserì Louie, guardando Cook con quegli occhi indecifrabili e indagatori allo stesso tempo. – Tu vai sempre dritto alla meta, giusto? Vero2?  
-Già – si limitò a rispondere Cook, che dopo quasi un anno al servizio di Louie si era abituato a replicare esattamente quello che voleva sentirsi dire. Quello che Louie diceva era legge; funziona così, quando si lavora per qualcuno.  
Louie aspettò un secondo, in cui sembrò cercare una frase a effetto adatta per far capire a Cook che Charlie era off limits. Cook sapeva che Louie si stava sforzando infinitamente, per fargli quel discorso, e sapeva anche di rappresentare un’eccezione: per qualunque altro socio, Louie non l’avrebbe mai fatto; piuttosto, avrebbe direttamente incaricato Rob di farlo fuori e dare fuoco al corpo.  
Alla fine, Louie guardò Cook fisso negli occhi. – Sono innamorato di quella ragazza – affermò. – Voglio dire, sul serio, la amo da morire, capisci cosa intendo?  
“No”  
-Sì, Louie.  
Ripassò a mente tutte le volte che aveva sentito Freddie lagnarsi per una ragazza per cui aveva perso la testa al liceo, tutte le volte che aveva dovuto dargli consigli – cosa che gli sembrava assurdo, considerando che non aveva mai avuto una relazione seria – e perfino quella volta che l’aveva tenuto tra le braccia mentre piangeva e si disperava per lei.  
“No, grazie” si disse, come sempre, “non la voglio quella merda. Freddie c’è cascato in pieno e guarda com’è finito”  
  
  
  
Giovedì 6 giugno 2019  
  
  
Effy teneva il telefono incastrato tra la guancia e la spalla destra mentre cucinava. Steph cantava sotto la doccia, con la musica a palla, rendendole ancora più difficile capire cosa le stesse dicendo suo madre.  
-Cosa? Puoi ripetere?  
-Ho detto – disse Anthea, per poi interrompersi bruscamente. – Aspetta, tesoro, c’è qui tuo fratello che mi parla sopra!  
-Ehy, sorellina – Effy sentì Tony urlare da vicino sua madre. – Vuoi che venga a dare una lezione al nostro Jimmy? Così la finisce di farti soffrire.  
-No, grazie, coglione – sbuffò Effy, non riuscendo a impedire a un angolo della bocca di alzarsi in un sorriso, - non basterebbe.  
-A parte gli scherzi, giuro che appena ho un momento passo a Londra da te, ok?  
-Sì, come no.  
-Se n’è andato – sospirò Anthea, quasi sollevata. – Non fraintendermi, mi manca come l’aria quando non c’è, tutti e due mi mancate, ma quando torna è come se tutto prendesse i suoi stessi ritmi e non si fermasse più, capisci?  
–Sì, sì. Comunque, che stavi dicendo?  
-Ti ho chiesto se eri sicura che andava tutto bene, e se ti andava di tornare a casa per un po’.  
-Mamma, me l’hai già chiesto sette volte nell’ultimo mese, e la mia risposta non cambierà.  
-D’accordo, d’accordo, scusa! – fece Anthea, in tono offeso. Poi piombò nel silenzio.  
-Cos’è, te la sei presa?  
-Beh, diciamo che un semplice ‘grazie’ non sarebbe stato male.  
-Grazie di cosa, ma’? Di cosa, esattamente?  
-Ok, forza, sputa fuori. Perché ce l’hai con me?  
-E me lo chiedi anche?  
-Sì, Elizabeth, te lo chiedo – ribatté sua madre, più seria di quanto Effy non l’avesse mai sentita. – Lo so che è così, lo so da quando ti ho raccontato tutto. Per una volta, sii sincera. Dimmi: che cosa ti ho fatto?  
“Tutto, cazzo” urlò Effy dentro di sé, con tutta la disperazione e la rabbia di quando si ripensa ai disastri della propria vita in relazione ai genitori, attribuendogli colpe che hanno o non hanno, a seconda dei casi. “Tutto e niente, non lo so, cazzo, non lo so! Dovrei andare indietro a quando avevo tre anni per farti un elenco completo!”  
Come sempre, fin da quando era piccola, le parole le morirono in gola, e si chinò in avanti con gli occhi chiusi, appoggiandosi con le mani al lavandino, forte; stavolta, però, invece di sprofondare nel mutismo che l’aveva accompagnata per gran parte della sua adolescenza, si prese giusto qualche secondo per fare ordine dentro di sé, prima di parlare.  
-Perché non me l’hai detto prima? – chiese, con un filo di voce, sicura che sua madre l’avesse sentita. – Anzi, no, quello lo capisco. Perché me l’hai lasciato fare?  
Sapeva che la responsabilità non era di Anthea, ma di sé stessa, così come sapeva di non poterle scaricare addosso colpe che non aveva – non in quel caso, almeno – ma questo non la frenò. Del resto, quando si era recata alla Lacuna era pur sempre una ragazza di diciannove anni che aveva sbagliato tanto e avrebbe continuato a farlo, e le sarebbe piaciuto avere una guida sicura su cui contare, qualcuno che le avesse impedito di commettere una scelta ancora più drastica e controproducente di quelle che era abituata a fare.  
Anche Anthea aspettò un po’ prima di parlare. Effy cominciò a temere di avere esagerato, ma strinse ugualmente il telefono in mano, e fece violenza su sé stessa per non incitarla a rispondere.  
-Vuoi sapere perché, Eff? – disse alla fine. – Perché ero _stanca_. Stanca di vedere mia figlia che cerca in tutti i modi di morire, giorno dopo giorno, ricordandomi inevitabilmente di che razza di madre di merda io sia stata; stanca di raccogliere i cocci ogni volta; stanca degli sguardi compassionevoli delle mie amiche e delle tue quando venivano a trovarci; stanca dei rimproveri di Tony e di quello _stronzo _di tuo padre che si ostinava a non tornare nonostante io lo supplicassi almeno di fare un salto, se non per vedere me allora almeno per te, che non mi chiedevi mai di lui ma sapevo che ne avevi bisogno.  
Per l’ennesima volta nell’ultimo periodo, Effy si ritrovò a piangere silenziosamente. Si premette la mano libera sulla bocca per non farsi sentire da Anthea, mentre le note di _That’s Life_ di Frank Sinatra rimbombavano per la casa, accompagnate dalla voce stonata di Steph e dal getto dell’acqua dal bagno.  
-Non mi sono pentita di averlo fatto – riprese Anthea, e Effy fu certa che anche lei stesse trattenendo le lacrime. – Mi dispiace che ora tu ci soffra, ma ne avevi bisogno. Fidati, Elizabeth. Ora ti sembrerà di no, ma… in quel momento, era la cosa giusta da fare. E se è veramente destino, tu e James la supererete.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Rob era lo scagnozzo di Louie in Skins Rise.  
2 Scena di Skins Rise (7x05).  
  
  
  
_Angolo Autrice_  
Sssciao ^^  
Oooook ci siamo ci siamo ci siamo… Ebbene sì, sta finendo.  
Ho diviso in due l’ultimo capitolo solo perché veniva più lungo degli altri ma in realtà doveva essere uno. Mi scoccia un po’, ma ho dovuto dilungarmi, non volevo che la conclusione fosse troppo affrettata. Vi dico solo che mi sono praticamente uccisa per scrivere questo capitolo, dato che sono in pieno periodo di parziali all’uni (ne ho tipo 2 o 3 a settimana) ma ci tenevo troppo. E poi a inizio novembre avevo giurato a me stessa che avrei finito la fic prima di Natale, quindi così sia!  
Comunque tenete duro, ci siamo quasi!  
Il titolo del capitolo è una canzone degli Imagine Dragons.


	9. Start Over (Parte 2)

Lunedì 10 giugno 2019  
  
  
Steph e Effy erano stravaccate sul divano, con un ghiacciolo in mano a testa, facendo zapping da un canale all’altro.  
-Come va con Jimmy? – chiese Steph, che nonostante tutto non aveva smesso di rivolgersi a lui con quel nomignolo che Effy odiava.  
-Non va – rispose Effy atona, senza guardarla. – Non ci parliamo.  
-Non dovevate rivedervi?  
-L’ultima volta eravamo rimasti così, ma lui non era pronto. Gliel’ho letto negli occhi. E comunque, nemmeno io lo sono.  
Aspetto un po’ prima di continuare, come se avesse paura delle sue stesse parole. – Non so se questa cosa si aggiusta.  
Steph abbandonò la testa all’indietro, cacciando un sospiro. – Non credo sia qualcosa che potete lasciare andare così. Quello che c’è tra voi, intendo.  
-Ti prego, - ridacchiò Effy sprezzante, - non siamo la prima né l’ultima coppia che si lascia dopo due anni di relazione, sono cose che succedono. – Poi ripensò alla farsa che era stato il matrimonio dei suoi genitori, e mormorò: - Succedono sempre.  
Steph sapeva che Effy non aveva mai creduto nell’amore, e poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse rimasta sconvolta nello scoprire che, invece, di grandi amori, ne aveva avuti addirittura due. Ma le voleva troppo bene per lasciare che perdesse quell’occasione.  
-Fa fatica a guardarmi in faccia - continuò Effy, - ti rendi conto? Hai idea di quanto sia umiliante? E poi c’è Freddie. Chi è Freddie? Non ho modo di ricordarmi di lui e chiederlo a Cook è fuori discussione. Come facciamo a superare una cosa del genere? Che io abbia dimenticato sia lui che il suo migliore amico, e che sia morto per causa mia… – Si passò una mano sul viso. – È tutto un casino.  
Steph prese un bel respiro e tirò fuori quello che si teneva dentro da anni. – Sai, - iniziò, analizzandosi per bene le unghie in modo da non doverla guardare, - la prima volta che mi sono innamorata davvero di una persona, avevo quindici anni. Lui era il mio migliore amico da quando ne avevo sei e avevamo fatto elementari e medie nella stessa classe. Inseparabili. All’inizio provavo solo amicizia, ero solo una bambina, e non riuscivo a vederlo come qualcosa di più di un fratello. Poi al liceo siamo andati in scuola diverse e per tutto il primo anno non ci siamo più visti. L’estate fra il primo e il secondo anno ho cominciato a ripensarci a seguito di un sogno che avevo fatto in cui ci eravamo rincontrati, e mi sono accorta che… mi mancava. Mi mancava la sua _persona_. Ho passato così una settimana, a rimuginare su quel sogno e a sentire la sua mancanza, quando un giorno, chiamala coincidenza o destino, come vuoi, lo incontro davvero. Ed è stata… un’epifania. So che detta così sembra una cosa stupida e patetica, ma in quel momento mi è bastato che mi sorridesse e mi dicesse ‘ciao’ dall’altro lato della strada, con la mano alzata per salutarmi, perché io capissi di essere innamorata. Non ho iniziato ad amarlo solo allora, sono convinta di averlo amato sempre, anche da bambina, ma me ne sono accorta solo in quel momento, dopo un anno che abbiamo passato separati. Però, ormai eravamo cambiati, frequentavamo altri ambienti e altre persone e… io non mi sentivo alla sua altezza. Durante il secondo anno capitava spesso di incontrarci a delle feste e fermarci a parlare per qualche minuto, ma finiva lì. Man mano che andava avanti il liceo, gli incontri diminuivano e alla fine abbiamo perfino smesso di salutarci. Non so dire come sia successo, ma è stato così. Non siamo mai stati insieme, eppure io non ho mai più amato nessuno come ho amato lui. E credimi quando ti dico che… non passa giorno che io non ci pensi – concluse, guardando mestamente a terra.  
Durante il suo discorso, Effy aveva allungato la mano per prendere la sua, ma non l’aveva interrotta. – Nella mia testa, se torno indietro, ho di nuovo quindici anni e io e lui siamo lì che ci salutiamo – finì Steph con un sorriso forzato, asciugandosi le lacrime ai lati degli occhi. – Quello che voglio dire è che… - Si girò finalmente a guardare Effy. – Ci sono quei casi rari che incontrano la propria anima gemella da giovani e poi non amano più in tutta la loro vita, o almeno non nello stesso modo. E sì, magari, nel tuo caso, questo Freddie è stato l’amore della tua adolescenza… Ma ti sto dicendo che, per quanto ne sai, Cook potrebbe essere l’amore della tua vita.   
Effy si prese qualche secondo per elaborare tutto, nonostante il gran casino che avesse in mente, poi lasciò la mano di Steph per appoggiare i gomiti sulle ginocchia e massaggiarsi le tempie. – Non è questione di capire se è lui l’amore della mia vita o no – rispose, sospirando. – Perché non mi interessa. Tutte queste cose… il destino, le anime gemelle… non _ricordo _di averci mai creduto. Conta solo il presente, perché il presente è tutto quello che ho… E io ho James Cook. Non ricordo più chi sia stato in passato, ma so chi è adesso e non voglio perderlo. Se perdo anche lui io…  
-Tu lo ami?  
Effy sentì le lacrime pungergli gli occhi, ma le trattenne. – Lo amo da morire.  
Steph annuì, con un'espressione che lasciava a intendere che avesse capito tutto. - Lo sapevo. Del resto, mi hai fatto sentire la registrazione che hai fatto al dottore della clinica, e lì lo dici tu stessa.  
-Che cosa?  
-Che tu amavi Freddie perché era quello che tu non eri ma anelavi essere. Ci attrae sempre quello che ci manca. Ma, vedi, io credo che tu non lo amassi davvero per la sua _persona_, per come era veramente. Lo amavi perché volevi essere normale come lui. E amavi il fatto che con lui potessi esserlo. Ma l'amore non è bastato a salvarti, e hai comunque avuto uno scompenso depressivo. Quello con Cook era un amore distruttivo e… folle, ma almeno era sincero, perché eravate uguali. Vi capivate. Vi proteggevate. Eravate l'uno la parte mancante dell'altra.  
Effy non rispose. Lasciò aprire piano gli occhi, mentre la realizzazione si faceva strada dentro di sé, come la soluzione a un'enigma che l'aveva tormentata per giorni, facendole dubitare di lei e Cook e di tutto ciò che aveva fatto nella sua adolescenza.  
-Non ti sto dicendo che quello tra te e Freddie non fosse amore vero - precisò Steph. - Eravate davvero innamorati. Ma non era l'amore maturo, non era l'amore della vita. Vai a rirendertelo, Eff. E lotta, fino alla fine. Al massimo ti dirà che non ne vuole più sapere e sai che c’è? Va bene lo stesso. Almeno potrai dire di averci provato. E farà male, tanto. Ti sentirai letteralmente a metà, come se una parte di te si fosse staccata per seguire lui. Ma sono dell’idea che sia meglio sentirsi a metà piuttosto che vuoti, per qualcosa che non si ha mai avuto.  
In uno slancio di affetto, Effy la abbracciò. – Non so se posso farlo - mormorò contro la spalla dell'amica.  
-Sì che puoi. Tu e Cook avete sofferto probabilmente… più di qualunque altra persona io conosca. Ma vi siete rincontrati. Hai idea di quanto questo sia raro? Effy, so che ti sei abituata a non raccogliere più nessuna cosa bella che la vita ti offre, perché non ti fidi più e hai tutte le tue ragioni, ma questa cosa coglila. Per favore, coglila. Non ti arrendere così.  
  
  
  
Venerdì 6 dicembre 2013  
  
  
Cook aveva invitato Emma alla festa organizzata da Louie, ed entrambi avevano ingerito le pasticche di ecstasy gentilmente offertegli da Jason. Ci misero pochi minuti a fare effetto: i due ragazzi stavano ballando in mezzo a un mucchio di sconosciuti – strafatti peggio di loro – e andava tutto bene. All’epoca, Cook aveva già tagliato parecchio con droga e alcol, ma non del tutto, e in occasioni come quelle si concedeva un viaggio nel tempo a quando era ancora adolescente, senza un briciolo di preoccupazioni o responsabilità. Emma ballava non molto distante da lui, quando Cook gettò lo sguardo a destra, totalmente a caso, e vide Charlie.  
Sarebbe che ci sarebbe stata: la fidanzata dell'ospite non può mancare. Era indubbiamente bella, e riusciva a rapire il suo sguardo qualunque cosa facesse. Cook ringraziò il cielo di essere maturato e di non essere più un ragazzo con gli ormoni impazziti incapace di tenersi il cazzo nei pantaloni, perché l’ultima cosa che voleva era mettersi nei guai col suo capo. Questo però non significava che non la potesse guardare.  
Per un attimo, solo per un attimo gli parve di vedere un’altra ragazza al posto di Charlie, con i capelli castani più lunghi e più mossi, e uno sguardo diverso dal suo, che sfidava. Ma non era una sfida ad invitare chi la guardasse ad agire, come faceva Charlie: al contrario, era tutt’altro tipo di provocazione, che mostrava chiaramente di sapere che nessuno si sarebbe mai avvicinato. Era uno sguardo che sembrava dire: “Non mi conosci e non mi conoscerai mai”  
Il dolore alla testa di Cook, che fino a quel momento si era mantenuto costante ma sopportabile, esplose in una fitta lancinante all’improvviso, così forte da fargli vedere letteralmente dei lampi di luce dietro le palpebre. Senza fermarsi ad avvertire Emma, corse fuori dal locale appena in tempo, prima che il vomito gli uscisse violentemente dalla bocca1.  
Una volta che si fu ripreso, il mal di testa si era affievolito notevolmente, nonostante fosse ancora presente, i lampi di luce erano svaniti e la ragazza che credeva di aver visto era scomparsa dalla sua testa. Non ci pensò più.  
  
  
  
Giovedì 13 giugno 2019  
  
  
Se Effy aveva ricevuto da Steph più sostengo di quanto gliene avesse mai dato chiunque delle sue vecchie amiche, salvo forse Naomi, non si poteva dire la stessa cosa di Cook.  
Alla fine, anche lui aveva detto a tutti i suoi colleghi quello che Anthea aveva raccontato a lui e Effy, esattamente un mese prima. Inizialmente erano rimasti alquanto sconvolti, e avevano tempestato Cook di domande su come fosse finita tra loro e come avessero intenzione di andare avanti. Erano a casa di Jackson, quando successe.  
-Ve lo dico io come andremo avanti – rispose sarcastico Cook, tracannando vodka come se non ci fosse un domani. – Ognuno per conto suo. È stato bello finché è durato, ma ovviamente non ha futuro, come tutto nella mia vita.  
Bobby gli diede uno scappellotto dietro la nuca talmente forte da fargli quasi sputare il drink. – Che cazzo…  
-Ti sembra una soluzione, questa?  
-Tu ne hai altre? Ti sei mai trovato in una situazione del genere?  
-Certo che no, coglione! Ma non mi sembra giusto.  
-Non deve sembrare giusto a te. Senti, sto cercando di ripartire da capo, ok? Che c’è di così ingiusto?  
-No, James, tu non stai affatto cercando di ricominciare: stai gettando la spugna.  
-Bobby ha ragione – convenne Jackson. – Jimmy, non ti ho mai visto così felice come negli ultimi due anni. Toccavi il cielo con un dito.  
-Questo non risolve le cose, non possiamo ignorare il problema – ribatté Cook. – Non posso fare finta che non sia stata la ragazza del mio migliore amico che, fra parentesi, è morto per lei, e che Effy per tutta risposta abbia deciso di cancellare sia me che lui!  
-Jim, pensaci bene – intervenne Peter. – È ovvio che sei sconvolto e lo capisco, se capitasse me sarei già impazzito, cazzo, ma… Insomma, è di Effy che stiamo parlando. Vuoi davvero buttare tutto all’aria per questo?  
-Sentite, ho scelto io di cancellarla! – sbottò alla fine, sbattendo la bottiglia sul tavolo. - L’ho fatto per _me_, perché ne avevo bisogno per ricominciare. E adesso questa cosa di noi che ci incontriamo di nuovo e ci mettiamo insieme non… Non ha senso. Non c’è… niente, che abbia un senso. – Abbassò il tono sull’ultima frase, riprendendo fiato a fatica. Si vergognava di essersi aperto così tanto, come gli succedeva sempre, da tutta la vita, e a un tratto si ricordò di tutti i motivi per cui aveva scelto di non farlo più con nessuno. Si sentiva giudicato, ed era l’ultima cosa che voleva. Se n’era andato da Bristol anche per quello: per non dover rispondere di niente a nessuno, né di Freddie o Foster o Effy, andarsene ed essere libero, anche se poi libero non lo era mai stato davvero e adesso, solo adesso, iniziava a capirlo.  
Nessuno osò rispondergli, a parte Kang. – Stai facendo l’errore più grande della tua vita – gli fece notare con voce atona, sorseggiando la sua birra senza guardarlo in faccia.  
-Fidati, ho fatto di peggio - ridacchiò sarcastico Cook. – Tu non puoi saperlo, ma ho fatto di peggio.  
  
  
  
Sabato 15 giugno 2019  
  
  
-Sto pensando di tornare da mia madre.  
-Ah, sì?  
-Sì, continua a chiedermelo da… Beh, da quando ci ha detto tutto. E penso di averne bisogno.  
-E quanto starai via?  
-Non lo so. Probabilmente tutta l’estate. Dopodiché non so se tornerò a Londra. Non l’ho detto ancora a nessuno.  
-Oh. Capisco.  
Effy guardò Cook, seduto davanti a lei con una tazza di tè tra le mani. Quando Effy aveva detto a Steph che sarebbe passato, quest’ultima aveva finto di avere qualcosa di importante da fare ed era uscita di casa con la promessa di dormire da un’amica.  
Effy annuì e guardò Cook eloquente. – Questo è il momento in cui mi dici di non andarci, e che dobbiamo risolvere fra noi.  
-Lo so, mi dispiace – disse subito Cook, scuotendo la testa, - non pensare che non me ne freghi niente, perché non è così. Ci ho pensato, a noi. È stata… praticamente _l’unica_ cosa a cui ho pensato da un mese a questa parte.  
-Bene, anch’io. – Effy ignorò il battere furioso del suo cuore, strinse i denti e ingoiò l’orgoglio e la paura. Se era la loro ultima possibilità, c’avrebbe provato fino in fondo. Steph aveva ragione. – Per me non è finita, Cook. Non ti sto chiedendo di ricominciare da capo e fare finta di niente, ma credo… Magari, con il tempo, potremmo… - Cercò la parola giusta per qualche secondo. – Uscirne?  
Sostenne il suo sguardo con decisione, cercando di non dargli l’impressione di essere speranzosa o che fosse lui ad avere il controllo, ma sapevano entrambi che era così. Per una volta, la prima e unica, il potere di decidere spettava a lui. Eppure, in quel momento, Cook avrebbe preferito non averlo, quel potere.  
Cook cacciò un sospiro e si schiarì la voce; invece di guardare lei si guardò le mani, mentre rispose: - Già, a questo proposito… Io…  
Effy strinse forte le mani intorno alla tazza, irrigidendosi e cercando di non interromperlo.  
-Io non credo di riuscire a farlo di nuovo – lo disse lentamente, scandendo bene ogni parola per sé stesso, più che per lei.  
Effy non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie. Lo guardava fisso, ma lui non si decideva a fare lo stesso. – Guardami, mentre mi molli. Cook, cazzo, guardarmi in faccia.  
Cook alzò finalmente gli occhi su di lei, disperato.  
-Non credi di riuscire a fare di nuovo cosa?  
-Lo sai cosa.  
-No, non lo so.  
-Stare con te e… pensare a Freddie ogni volta che siamo insieme, ricordarmi che era lui che amavi mentre io non ero abbastanza e che ora lui è due metri sottoterra…  
Effy si appoggiò con la schiena alla sedia, guardandolo sconcertata. – Tu mi dai la colpa.  
-No – rispose subito Cook, avvicinandosi col viso. – Questo mai.  
-Guarda che lo capisco, ti ho fatto passare le pene dell’inferno.  
-Effy, so cosa pensi ma io non ti odio. Ok? Non ho bisogno di recuperare i ricordi per sapere che non ti ho mai odiato, mai, neanche quando eravamo piccoli. Io non posso odiarti. Neanche dopo tutto che ho sofferto per te, quello a cui ho rinunciato, quello a cui ho dovuto ricorrere per smettere di pensarti. Io non riesco a odiarti. Non ne sono _in grado_.  
-Molto commovente, ma ancora non mi stai dicendo la verità.  
-Io non ti riconosco – sbottò alla fine Cook. – Non so più chi sei. Ti guardo e sei sempre la stessa ma… poi associo le parole di tua madre e di Mierzwiak alla nostra storia, do il tuo volto alla ragazza di Freddie che non credevo di non aver mai conosciuto e… E tu rappresenti tutto ciò da cui sono scappato per una vita intera. Sei l'ultimo ponte con la mia vecchia vita.  
Si interruppe di colpo. Effy era ammutolita, guardandolo come se fosse lei a non riconoscere più lui. Rimasero in silenzio entrambi per un po’, finché Cook non si passò una mano sul viso. – Scusa, Effy, io… Scusa. Non dicevo sul serio.  
-Sì, invece – ribatté lei, asciugandosi in fretta le lacrime. Non gli avrebbe dato anche la soddisfazione di vederla piangere. – Puoi anche andartene adesso.  
-Effy…  
-No. Hai ragione tu. Forse non… - Si interruppe, perché la voce le tremava troppo, e fece un respiro profondo, per poi concentrarsi di nuovo su di lui, forzando un sorriso. – Forse non era destino. Non siamo fatti per stare insieme.  
Detto ciò, si alzò dal tavolo con decisione per avviarsi verso la porta. – Questa storia è andata avanti anche troppo – Dopo averla aperta rimase lì in piedi, con la mano sulla maniglia.  
Cook colse l’invito e si alzò lentamente, raccogliendo la giacca dallo schienale della sedia e avviandosi verso di lei. Ad ogni movimento si sentiva peggio. Quando arrivò davanti alla porta si fermò.  
-Vattene – disse Effy, mentre dentro di sé supplicava: “Non andartene”  
Cook si girò verso di lei e la strinse forte. Non pianse.  
Effy, d’istinto, infilò le mani tra il suo petto e quello di Cook, cercando di staccarsi, ma lui era più forte e dovette arrendersi. – Vaffanculo, Cook – mormorò, lasciando uscire una lacrima mentre cedeva all’abbraccio. – Vaffanculo.  
Cook avrebbe voluto dirle mille parole, ma, come sempre nella sua vita, nessuna gli sembrava essere adatta a proiettare quello che provava davvero. Le parole scivolavano via dalla sua mente con la stessa velocità con cui vi erano arrivate, condannandolo a una condizione di perenne solitudine e incomprensione. L’unica cosa che gli venne in mente gli risultò talmente strana, nella sua bocca, che era convinto di averla già sentita da qualcun altro: - Spero che un giorno tu possa capire come mi sento.  
Rimasero abbracciati davanti alla porta per un tempo indefinito, e Cook sapeva, se lo sentiva dentro, che appena l’avrebbe lasciata andare sarebbe tornato il miserabile guscio vuoto di due anni prima, che vagava senza meta e senza vivere. Si stava pentendo, come aveva previsto, ma non per questo lo avrebbe detto a Effy. “L’hai deciso tu, Cook. Ci hai pensato, non si torna indietro. Niente ripensamenti. E comunque, è meglio per lei. È bella, si è rimessa in piedi, non è senza speranza. Non ha ucciso nessuno, al contrario di te. Non è _rovinata_ per sempre. Può ancora avere di meglio, una bella vita, e lo sai. Lasciale avere di meglio”  
Fece violenza su sé stesso, ma allontanò la testa dalla sua guancia. Non la lasciò andare, però: rimasero stretti uno nelle braccia dell’altra, con i visi separati solo da pochi centimetri. Respirarono la stessa aria per un po’, poi Cook fece scivolare le braccia via da Effy, lungo i fianchi. Effy, che nel frattempo gli aveva preso il viso tra le mani, ne lasciò cadere una per sfiorare per l’ultima volta quella di Cook.  
-Non dimenticarmi, stavolta, principessa – disse lui, sfiorandole la fronte con le labbra e per poi allontanarsi del tutto. Uscì di corsa, senza voltarsi indietro.  
Effy rimase in piedi davanti alla porta a guardarlo uscire, e non si mosse neanche quando lo sentì entrare in macchina e partire.  
-Mai più – sussurrò.  
  
  
  
Lunedì 24 giugno 2019  
  
  
Disteso a letto, Cook giocava con l’accendino, facendolo scattare e richiudendolo più volte, ipnotizzato. Fin quando riusciva a tenersi lontano dalla droga, poteva illudersi di farcela, nonostante la sfilza di brutti pensieri non accennasse a fermarsi, giorno e notte.  
Era come se l’universo gli stesse dicendo: “Bravo, Cook, sei letteralmente sopravvissuto a _tutto_ quello che ti è successo, sei finito in una fossa e ne sei uscito da solo. Ce l’hai fatta, complimenti. Adesso vivi con quello che ti resta, cioè niente. Vai per il mondo da solo. Questo è ciò a cui ti ha portato tutto”  
In più, la sensazione di essere in trappola era tornata a farsi sentire più forte che mai, come Cook se la ricordava. Poco importava che si fosse liberato del passato e si fosse trasferito, avesse trovato un lavoro e delle persone che poteva chiamare “amici”. Sapeva che era tutta un’illusione. Non c’era niente di reale. I suoi amici non lo conoscevano davvero, perché lui non glielo permetteva; poteva far credere a chiunque di essere solo quello che si vedeva dall’esterno, ma nel profondo sarebbe rimasto sempre lo stupido, patetico, meschino e codardo assassino che scappa, scappa sempre, perché è l’unica cosa che sa fare.  
E la spiacevole, sfiancante, familiare sensazione di mancanza tornò a farsi sentire più forte che mai, quando pensò a Effy.  
“Effy era l’unico legame _sano _che avevo col passato” si disse. “L’unico che non dovevo cancellare. L’unica persona che non dovevo perdere, e invece l’ho fatta andare via”  
Sperava che quel pensiero se ne sarebbe andato con il tempo; in fin dei conti, era abituato a far tacere i suoi demoni. “Stavolta però non ce la farò. Non ce l’ho fatta l’ultima volta, ho dovuto fare sì che uno strizzacervelli mi entrasse nella testa e mi estirpasse la mia più grande fonte di dolore. Come posso pensare di farcela ora?”  
“Stai facendo l’errore più grande della tua vita”, gli aveva detto Kang. Lo stesso che gli aveva detto che lui e Effy avevano qualcosa di speciale, che tutto sembrava in ordine, quando erano insieme.  
“È proprio vero che non imparo mai” pensò Cook, come gli era capitato di realizzare anche sei anni prima quando, in fuga con Emma, aveva fatto dietro front per fermarsi a salvare Charlie e portarla via da quell’inferno che era la sua vita con Louie.  
L’unica persona con cui aveva voglia di parlare, in quel momento, era Freddie, e si addormentò con quel pensiero.  
  
  
_Il suo migliore amico era davanti a lui, in carne e ossa e soprattutto vivo, con un sorriso che Cook credeva non avrebbe più rivisto. Era la prima volta che Freddie veniva a trovarlo in un sogno che non si trasformasse in un incubo._  
_-Freddie…_  
_Erano nella sua vecchia rimessa, che era stata teatro di litigi, sbronze e festini, che li aveva visti crescere. Cook si sentì pungere gli occhi, ma non se ne preoccupò. Senza smettere di sorridere, Freddie fece un passo verso di lui e gli mise un quaderno fra lei mani. Cook lo sguardò perplesso ma lo aprì senza fare domande. __In ogni pagina di ripetevano sempre le stesse due parole: “LA AMO”_  
_Cook fece scorrere le pagine una dopo l’altra, prima piano e poi velocemente, da una parte e dall’altra, spalancando gli occhi._  
_-Me lo ricordo questo… Ricordo che me l’aveva dato tua sorella… Ma non ricordo che fine gli ho fatto fare2._  
_-Cook – Nel sentire la sua voce, Cook sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, a bocca semiaperta._  
_Freddie allargò ancora di più il sorriso. – Va bene – gli disse, solo. – Non preoccuparti._  
_Cook scosse la testa, piangendo. – Mi dispiace, Freds, non sono riuscito a fermarla… Mi dispiace che ti abbia dimenticato. So che la amavi. Cazzo, la amavo anch’io. La amo._  
_Freddie appoggiò entrambe le mani sulle spalle di Cook._  
_-Fratello, non sono arrabbiato con te, ok? Non mi sento tradito, niente affatto. Ma non ti perdonerò se non la vai a riprendere._  
_Cook aggrottò le sopracciglia. – Mi stai dando la tua benedizione?_  
_-Se vuoi vederla così – rispose Freddie stringendosi nelle spalle._  
_Poi lo prese fra le braccia e Cook lo strinse più forte che poté; si aspettava un lamento, qualcosa tipo “piano, tigre, __così __non respiro”, ma non arrivò mai e questo lo portò a formulare un pensiero._  
_-È solo un sogno – mormorò. – Non c’è niente di vero, eh, Freds?_  
_-Sì, è un sogno – convenne Freddie. – Ma perché diavolo dovrebbe voler dire che non è vero3?_  
  
  
Per la prima volta dopo aver sognato Freddie, Cook non si svegliò di soprassalto. Si strofinò gli occhi, stiracchiandosi e sbadigliando. Si prese qualche minuto prima di alzarsi dal letto, per poi balzare in piedi e telefonare a Peter.  
-Jimmy?  
-Ehi. Ascolta, non uccidermi, ma oggi dovrete coprirmi per un po’. Probabilmente farò tardi.  
-Tutto ok?  
-Te lo dirò più avanti. Sto andando da Effy.  
Peter attese qualche secondo e quando parlò di nuovo Cook capì dalla voce che stava sorridendo: - Bene, sono contento. Davvero, Jim.  
-Sì, ok, ma ora non precipitarti a dirlo subito agli altri, eh? Non è detto che mi perdoni. Anzi, non sono affatto sicuro che lo farà.  
-Sì che lo farà. Ci hai ripensato? La notte ha portato consiglio?  
-Ancora meglio, Pete.  
“Mi ha portato mio fratello”  
  
  
Cook arrivò al bar, convinto di trovare Effy fra i tavoli, come ogni lunedì, ma di lei non v’era traccia. Si guardò intorno confuso, quando sentì qualcuno alle sue spalle: - Cerchi Effy?  
Cook si voltò di scatto e si trovò davanti Steph; si sentì quasi sollevato nel vederla, malgrado la sua espressione corrucciata.  
-Ciao, Steph… In effetti sì, volevo chiederle se quando faceva pausa le andava di parlare.  
-Effy non lavora più qui, James.  
-… Cosa?  
-È tornata a Bristol, non te l’ha detto?  
-No… Cazzo, no, non me l’ha detto… Cioè, sapevo che sarebbe tornata a casa ma non pensavo fosse già partita.  
-Se n’è andata lo scorso weekend – tagliò corto Steph, come a fargli capire che non aveva tempo da perdere con lui.  
Cook si sbatté una mano sul viso, riempiendosi mentalmente di insulti. – E immagino che non tornerà presto, vero?  
Steph scosse la testa, lasciando intravedere un velo di tristezza.  
La mente di Cook lavorava in fretta. “Non posso tornare là… Non a Bristol. Ho chiuso un occhio l’ultima volta così che Effy potesse prendere la sua roba e venire a vivere da me, ma tornarci _ora_, con quello che so adesso…”  
Ci mise giusto un paio di secondi per mandare al diavolo il buon senso rimastogli in corpo e dirigersi verso la porta. – Scusa se ti ho disturbato, Steph – disse, intanto, passandole accanto.  
-Cook – Steph lo fermò per un braccio. – Sei vuoi tornare con lei, per favore,_ ti prego,_ fa' che sia l’ultima volta che soffre.  
Cook la guardò e, con sua sorpresa, non lesse nient'altro che approvazione nei suoi occhi. – Lei ti ama.  
-Lo so – disse lui. Ed era vero, lo sapeva. Anche se nei due anni precedenti Effy glielo aveva detto poche volte, sommessamente, lui lo sapeva che lo amava; non aveva bisogno di prove, o che qualcun altro glielo ricordasse. – Lo so, Steph – riprese, con più convinzione. – Sto andando da lei.  
-Stai andando a Bristol?  
-Sì. Ora.  
Steph lo lasciò andare subito, aprendosi in un sorriso, e Cook si precipitò fuori.  
“Ora basta. Me ne sono andato sempre, ho sempre _scelto_ di andarmene. Ho lasciato Bristol e ho lasciato indietro lei, proprio quando aveva più bisogno di me; me ne sono andato quando ho saputo che mi aveva dimenticato e ho scelto di ripagarla con la stessa moneta. Ma non stavolta. Stavolta no.”  
Il vecchio Cook non esisteva più. Era morto con John Foster a casa di quest'ultimo.  
  
  
Quando Cook bussò alla porta di Effy, fu lei ad aprirgli la porta. Rimase di stucco, nel vederlo, ma non riuscì a trattenere un accenno di sorriso. – Cook.  
-Posso entrare?  
Effy finse di pensarci su, per poi farsi da parte e lasciarlo passare.  
-Tua madre?  
-Al lavoro.  
-Non sapevo fossi già partita. Sarei passato a salutarti, altrimenti.  
-L’avevi già fatto. Mi era sembrato di capire che fosse un addio definitivo, quello dell’ultima volta – Effy non gli lasciò tempo di replicare, e gli passo accanto diretta in cucina. – Vuoi qualcosa da bere?  
Cook la fermò delicatamente per un polso, lasciando poi scivolare le dita e prendendo la mano di Effy nella sua. Lei si girò a guardarlo spiazzata, ma non si avvicinò.  
-Sono un coglione, - asserì Cook, - ho sbagliato, ok? Ho detto una cazzata, quella volta. Cioè, mi pento di _tutto_ quello che ho detto, ma in particolare ho sbagliato a dirti di non sapere più chi fossi – Fece un passo verso di lei senza lasciarle la mano e appoggiando l’altra sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogliela con il pollice. – Io lo so chi sei. Sei Elizabeth Stonem, ma per me sei Effy. E sei l’amore della mia vita. Lo sapevo quando mi hai spezzato il cuore a sedici anni, lo sapevo a venti quando ho scelto di cancellarti, e lo sapevo quando ti ho vista camminare su quella spiaggia a Brighton due anni fa. Io so tutto di te. Ti conosco. Non mi serve sapere altro, il passato è passato. E so che non ci lascerà mai in pace, ma almeno d’ora in poi saremo insieme, come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.  
Effy lo guardava ancora diffidente, ma non si ritrasse al suo tocco. Sapeva che era sincero, glielo leggeva negli occhi. – Dicevi davvero quando hai detto di non odiarmi? – chiese.  
-Certo – affermò lui con sicurezza. – Te l’ho detto, non potrei mai, non _potrò_ mai – A un tratto una domanda prese a tormentarlo, e dovette sopprimere l’impulso di guardare a terra mentre le domandava: - E tu? Tu mi odi?  
-Odiarti? – sbuffò Effy, come se avesse appena sentito l’idiozia dell’anno. – Io ti amo.  
Cook lasciò uscire un sospiro tremolante e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, com’era solito fare, ad occhi chiusi. – Io non ho mai smesso – rispose.  
Quando li riaprì e la vide fare il suo solito sorriso ‘alla Effy’, con gli occhi di quell’azzurro cristallino che le brillavano, pensò di essere arrivato in paradiso. Ormai non poteva più fermarsi, doveva dirle tutto: - Anche quando non ti conoscevo, quando _credevo _di non conoscerti, mi sono sempre sentito come se mi mancasse qualcosa. Qualcuno. Anzi, non qualcuno… tu. Non sapevo chi fossi o dove fossi, ma sapevo che mi stavi aspettando da qualche parte, e non sono mai stato completo, mai, finché non ti ho ritrovata. E che io sia dannato se ti perderò di vista un’altra volta, Eff. So che non sarà facile: non lo è stato in passato e a maggior ragione non lo sarà in futuro, ma io non ci posso stare, senza di te. Non voglio passare più neanche un minuto del mio tempo lontano da te. Noi dobbiamo stare insieme.  
Effy sorrideva come non le capitava da settimane. Finalmente gli portò le braccia al collo e affondò il viso sulla sua spalla, lasciando che lui le avvolgesse la vita e la sollevasse da terra. – Andrà meglio, Eff – mormorò sorridendo come un ubriaco, mentre in realtà era solo incredibilmente, profondamente innamorato. – Staremo bene.  
La appoggiò a terra di nuovo e si persero l’uno negli occhi dell’altra, in silenzio, senza fretta. Era come se tutto intorno a loro stesse scomparendo, mentre si scrutavano dentro, leggendosi l’anima a vicenda.  
-La mia Eff.  
-Il mio Cook.  
Quando si mossero in avanti per baciarsi lo fecero in contemporanea, e tutto tornò al suo posto in un attimo. “È tutto di nuovo in ordine… È come doveva essere” si ritrovò a pensare Cook, stringendo i fianchi di Effy tra le mani. “Lei è qui, non me la sto immaginando, è qui e mi ama”  
Si staccarono dopo quella che parve un’eternità, costretti solo dalla mancanza di ossigeno. Riaprirono gli occhi piano, e stavolta fu Cook a chiederle: - Possiamo ricominciare?  
Effy gli diede un ulteriore bacio a stampo, accarezzandogli la nuca. – Portami a casa – disse senza smettere di sorridere.  
-A casa da Steph o… da me?  
-Da te. A casa nostra.  
  
  
  
Martedì 25 giugno 2019  
  
  
Quando la sera prima Anthea era tornata a casa e vi aveva trovato Cook, intento ad aggiustare la lampadina del salotto, aveva sobbalzato dallo spavento e lasciato cadere a terra le buste della spesa.  
Superato lo shock, Effy le aveva spiegato che l’indomani sarebbe tornata nuovamente a Londra con lui e che avrebbe pregato Sally di riassumerla. – Non devi preoccuparti di niente, mamma – le aveva detto.  
Anthea, sebbene riluttante all’idea, l’aveva lasciata fare, come aveva sempre fatto.  
Quella mattina avevano fatto colazione fuori tutti e tre, dopodiché Effy aveva caricato di nuovo tutte le sue cose nella macchina di Cook e aveva stretto forte sua madre.  
-Ti voglio bene, Elizabeth.  
-Anch’io, mamma.  
Anthea la strinse a lungo e, per una volta, Effy la lasciò fare senza.  
-James.  
-Anthea.  
Si abbracciarono brevemente, dopodiché Anthea lo guardò fisso negli occhi con uno sguardo che Cook non aveva mai visto neanche sulla sua, di madre: - Che sia l’ultima volta – lo ammonì, scandendo bene le parole.  
Cook annuì solennemente. – Promesso.  
Cook guidava verso Bristol, Effy al suo fianco che guardava fuori dal finestrino e gli teneva la mano da sopra la leva del cambio.  
Si girarono a guardarsi nello stesso momento, sorridendo. – Siamo io e te – disse Cook. – Saremo sempre io e te.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Scena della 7x05.   
2 Nella serie (nella 4x08 precisamente) l’ha dato a Effy, ma non lo ricorda per via della procedura.   
3 I veri Potterhead avranno riconosciuto la citazione. Mi rendo conto che l’abbinamento HP/Skins è… improbabile, per usare un eufemismo, ma HP è la mia vita, _sue me_   
  
  
  
Angolo Autrice   
Eeeeeeee è finita. E vi dirò, un po’ mi dispiace. Ma sono soprattutto felice. Ci ho messo letteralmente… nove mesi, se conto le prime bozze che ho buttato giù. Praticamente un parto. Comunque, come ogni cosa nella mia vita, mi sono pentita di non averla scritta prima. A parte questa considerazione random che nessuno mi ha chiesto, volevo dire un milione di volte grazie a tutti quelli che hanno letto questa… “cosa”, e niente, spero di tornare presto con qualcos’altro *-*  
Infine, ci tengo a sottolineare che so perfettamente che che il finale stra-smielato e lieto non succederebbe mai nella vita reale: Effy è andata in terapia e sta davvero meglio, ma Cook no, e l'amore non è mai (purtroppo) abbastanza per far guarire una persona dai traumi e le malattie mentali, ma guarda caso, questa non è la vita reale. È la _mia _storia e il _mio _universo alternativo, per cui comando io e secondo le mie leggi tutto si sistema da sé e Cook e Effy hanno il lieto fine che si meritavano, perché il bene e l’amore trionfano sempre. Tutto qui. <s>Magari fosse così anche nel mondo reale!</s>  
E niente, _that’s all folks_ <3  
A. Ester   



End file.
